How To Train Your Snowman
by Cloudjumper Kat
Summary: The ice chandelier fell to the ground with an ear-splitting smash. "ASTRID!" Hiccup screamed as he ran over to his girlfriend, who was laying, lifelessly under the broken chandelier. He never knew that a holiday in Arendelle would end up like this! [Hiccstrid, Kristanna, minor Rufflegs] HTTYD characters in the Frozen plotline.
1. The Invitation

**Hey guys! This is my first crossover! Hope you all love it as much as you liked Seeing into the Future (BTW. This is NOT a sequel). Those who might be wondering when the last chapter of Through a Dragon's Eyes is coming, it's coming soon. School has started and I have to do homework and exam practice so I will try and get it out ASAP. **

**CloudjumperKat**

* * *

"Hiccup!" Astrid called. She sat on the stairs of his house and played with her blonde braid, waiting for her boyfriend to come. As she looked around the half-frozen Berk, she couldn't help notice the statue of Stoick standing high, looking over them. It had been 3 months since the battle between Hiccup and Drago, but she couldn't help still feeling guilty. If she hadn't… No she couldn't bear to think about that dreadful day.

"Has he come yet?" Valka asked, opening the door, frightening Astrid.

Astrid jumped up in fright then shook her head, "No Valka. He might be helping Bucket and Mulch on the far side of the island, I'll go look for him!"

She ran past her house, whistling for Stormfly. Stormfly perked up and ran out to greet her beloved rider. As Astrid ran, Stormfly ran next to her matching her every footstep. Astrid grabbed Stormfly's neck and pulled herself up onto her back, into the saddle. Stormfly extended her wings and burst into the sky, just before they reached the edge of a cliff.

"Woo-hoo!" Astrid screamed, punching her fists in the air in success, "We're getting faster at that, girl."

Stormfly crooned as Astrid scratched the back of her neck. "We'll have to show Hiccup."

Valka laughed silently to herself. Astrid was always so energetic. She was a perfect match for Hiccup. She heard Cloudjumper warble, it was time for lunch! Valka closed the door and made her way over to Cloudjumper's fish basket.

She didn't see her son a lot, some days, which was upsetting, but he was the chief now. He had to help the people. Luckily, Gobber sometimes offered to help Hiccup, so he could spend more time with her. She nearly walked into a chair, while she was daydreaming and dropped all the fish on the floor. Cloudjumper darted in, gobbling up all the fish in one gulp.

"Oh, Cloudjumper!" she teasingly scolded, shaking her finger at him.

Meanwhile, Astrid had flown over to Bucket and Mulch's farm. She landed in front of Mulch.

"Is Hiccup here?" she asked.

Mulch shook his head, "You just missed him, lass. He was here about 20 minutes ago."

Astrid groaned. He could never stay in one place, could he? She and Stormfly took off. Astrid laid back onto the back-end of the saddle and sighed.

"Where_ is_ he?" she said to Stormfly. "Just when I need to show him something, he disappears off the face of the earth."

Stormfly squawked. Astrid sat up and hit her face with the palm of her hand. Of course! How did she not think of this before?

She steered Stormfly to the right and they picked up speed.

"Where's Toothless, girl? Where is he?" Astrid asked her dragon.

Stormfly sniffed the air. She could smell something…something with a sweaty, metallic scent. Toothless! She flew faster towards the faint smell of her dragon buddy.

* * *

A black dragon screeched and gently landed onto a small patch of grass. Upon his back, a rider in a leather suit and a full head mask sat there.

Toothless warbled as his rider changed his prosthetic from flying to walking mode and hopped off him. Hiccup took off his helmet and pat down his wild hair. Was that another braid?

"Oh, Astrid." He laughed as he walked to the edge of a familiar cliff and breathed in serenity.

Even with Gobber helping him, he didn't get much time off, especially since Drago decided that he was going to cover everything in ice! Being so cold, the ice hadn't melted completely by itself either, meaning he had to rally the Vikings and dragons to help get rid of it all.

"Welcome back to Itchy Armpit, bud!" Hiccup told Toothless, his arms outstretched.

Toothless warbled in joy, this place was full of great stuff to play with. He ran over to a tree sapling, tore it from its roots and started running around with it. Knocking Hiccup over, on the way past, he ran with that sapling, having the time of his life.

Being Alpha meant that he had to take responsibility and lead with kindness and compassion. He didn't get much time off either, having to solve dragon's problems… Who was he kidding? The other dragons don't have problems! They live on Berk! He spent all of his time with Hiccup, making sure he took breaks, by helping him with whatever he needed help with.

Hiccup sat down and looked towards the horizon. No smoke. No Bewilderbeast. Because Drago killed it…right before he killed…. Hiccup started to silently cry, it was his fault, that his dad is dead.

A squawk is heard and a beautiful woman, sitting on a Blue Nadder landed in the grassy clearing.

"Hey, babe!" Astrid said as Toothless ran over to her. She pat him and he ran over to Stormfly, showing her his sapling.

"Morning, Milady" Hiccup said as he got up and walked over to greet his girlfriend.

Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek and they sat down, in silence.

"What brings you here, this fine morning?" Hiccup finally asked her, breaking the silence.

"I needed to show you something. It's right… "She told him, looking around for the small piece of paper, Valka gave her.

"…I must have left it at your place." She said, annoyed.

"That's okay. I was just coming here for a minute. I helped Bucket and Mulch, and I finished earlier than I had expected so I wanted to just get away from Berk for a minute." He said, avoiding eye-contact.

"…Hiccup?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's go home." He said, looking at her.

She knew there was something wrong, but at this moment, she wouldn't push him to tell her what. The two called for their dragons and jumped on, taking off.

* * *

Gobber stood there, directing people to houses that had been destroyed and hadn't been fixed yet.

"You, go over there," he told a Viking holding planks of wood.

"You, go here," he directed a Deadly Nadder.

"Ah, yes. I need you to go all the way over there." He said to a villager, holding hammers and nails. Gobber pointed over to an almost complete house.

"Gobber!" Valka called to him. "Have you seen Hiccup or Astrid?"

"No, Valka. I haven't. But I'm sure they'll be here soon." He assured her.

As he turned around, the statue of Stoick caught his eye. A tear escaped from his eye. Stoick risked his life, to save his son, because of a power-hungry, mad-man. That wasn't how Stoick the Vast was supposed to die. He was supposed to grow old, watch his grandkids learn to ride dragons, help Hiccup become the chief Stoick always knew he would be.

Toothless and Stormfly land in front of Hiccup's house. Gobber walks over to greet the two young Vikings.

"Hey, chief." He says, holding back the tears. "I have got all men and dragons starting to rebuild a few of the houses, which have just been freed from their icy prison."

"Thank you, Gobber, I can take it from here." Hiccup told him, sounding a lot like Stoick. He hopped off Toothless and gave him a scratch. Toothless warbled.

Gobber walked away, avoiding everyone's eyes. He didn't need anyone asking what was wrong, right now.

"Hiccup! There you are!"

Hiccup turned around to see his mum, running towards him with a small piece of paper in her hand.

"Hi mum!" he greeted, hugging her.

"I found this attached to Sharpshot's leg." Valka told him, handing him the letter.

"I gave him to Rapunzel and Eugene…" Hiccup said, whilst reading what was on the letter.

He walked into the house, past Cloudjumper and into his dad's chair. Astrid and Valka followed him, they wanted to know what Rapunzel and Eugene needed. The terror was given to them, for when they wanted or needed Hiccup.

Hiccup jumped up. "This is perfect! I'll get a few days off! And we can have the holiday we wanted, Astrid!" he shouted, waving the letter.

"Whoa, wait!" Astrid ordered, "What do you mean?"

Hiccup handed her the note and she looked at it.

_Dear Hiccup and the Vikings of Berk, _

_We are going to our cousin's coronation next week. We will be staying in Arendelle for a few days and Eugene and I were wondering whether you guys wanted to come too. You could come and watch my cousin, Elsa's coronation, (when she becomes queen.) You and Astrid might like to meet her. I've heard that she is an amazing person, but next week is the only day you'll get to meet her, for some reason. I believe you'll enjoy the warm weather, they actually have summer! _

_Hope to see you there, _

_Rapunzel and Eugene. _

Astrid looked at Hiccup. She nodded her head.

"It sounds amazing, Hiccup!" she exclaimed.

Hiccup kissed Astrid's cheek. "It looks like we're going to Arendelle!"


	2. Preparation

**Here you go, guys! I would have posted this way earlier, but with teachers giving out SO much homework, I haven't had the chance. **

**Thanks to _HTTYD is life _and_ crayfoxqueen _who have given me a kind and beautiful review. **

**CloudjumperKat**

* * *

"Come on, Astrid!" Hiccup called to his poor girlfriend who couldn't keep up with him. She started running.

"Is it just me? Or have you gotten faster?" She asked breathlessly.

He didn't answer. He just smirked and started running. Astrid glared at him and stopped.

"Whatever. _I'll _catch up to him." Astrid smirked to herself, whistling for Stormfly.

"Gobber!" called Hiccup. "Gobber! Where are you?"

He searched around the small forge and couldn't find the blacksmith anywhere. "Gobber?"

Hiccup, saw Gobber walking towards a villagers house and he ran towards him. The house hadn't had much damage due to the fact, the house in front had taken most of the blow. It has ice all on the roof, if you could call it a roof. The wood, like all the other houses, was rotten and soggy.

"Gobber." Hiccup said, once again.

"Yes… _chief_."

"I said that you could have the rest of the day off."

"No you didn't, Hiccup.

"Well I have now. I'm going on a—"

Hiccup looked around carefully to make sure his friends weren't eavesdropping.

"A what?" Gobber asked, confused.

"Astrid and I are going to Arendelle for a holiday." Hiccup told Gobber in a whispered tone, while still looking around for any sign of the trouble-making twins or Snotlout. "We were invited to a coronation."

"A _what_-anation?"

"I think it's kind of like when I was made chief. But bigger and fancier… without ice." He said, gesturing to all the houses still covering in huge amounts of ice.

Hiccup stood up proudly and shouted to no one in particular, "I'm leaving you, Gobber, and mum in charge while I'm on an important mission!"

Gobber raised his eyebrow at Hiccup then walked towards his forge. The _best_ way to spend a day off!

A blue Nadder flew towards him with his gorgeous girlfriend on her.

"Hiccup! Mulch needs you!" Astrid called, "Hop on!"

Hiccup jumped onto Stormfly and they made their way to the Arena.

"Where's Toothless?" Hiccup asked, breaking the silence.

"Where do you think Toothless is?" Astrid asked.

"Eating?"

Astrid didn't say anything but Hiccup could tell that she way smiling.

After a brief flight to the Dragon Training Arena, Hiccup and Astrid hopped off Stormfly and walked over to Mulch and a blue Monstrous Nightmare, lying down.

"You needed me?" Hiccup asked, patting the Nightmare, gently.

"Yes, chief. This poor lass is too old to help the others fish. I heard that you were going on a mission or something and I wanted you to find out what we can do with her."

"H-how did you know that I was going on a…uh…mission?"

"People on the other side of Berk could hear you shouting that." Mulch told him, deadpanned.

Hiccup looked over to Astrid for support but instead she nodded and mouthed, "He has a point."

He looked at Astrid blankly and sighed.

"What do you suggest we do, Mulch?" Hiccup asked.

Suddenly, without warning, the blue Nightmare burst into flames. Hiccup quickly pulled his hand up, to avoid it being burnt. The Nightmare paced around arena, firing at the walls.

"Well, I believe that we should train her first." Mulch told Hiccup, dodging a fireball.

"Yeah…we should teach her to control her flames." Astrid yelped as a stray spark made its way towards her axe.

"Okay. It's settled. Mum should be able to train her while we're gone." Hiccup told Mulch, while gesturing to Astrid. "Then we'll be able to work out how she can help us, when we come back from Arende—uh… Arendelige…" He shuffled awkwardly and prayed to Odin that Mulch believed him.

"Yep. That sounds fine. See you two when you come back from Arendelige." Mulch told them, leading the blue Nightmare into a spare training pen.

"We'll go tell mum, Astrid" Hiccup shouted, jumping onto Stormfly, Hurry up."

Astrid whistled and started running. Without warning Hiccup, Stormfly started to run next to Astrid as he quickly grabbed the saddle to keep himself on the dragon. Astrid sped up and so did Stormfly, matching her rider's footsteps perfectly. Hiccup held out his hand and Astrid grabbed it and jumped. Stormfly ducked and Astrid landed perfectly on her back.

"Wooh! Yeah Stormfly!" Astrid screamed. "Did you _see _that, Hiccup? How amazing _was that_!"

Hiccup politely clapped his hands. "It was performed very well."

Astrid turned around and started punching Hiccup. He laughed and pleaded for her to stop.

"Okay, okay. It was—ouch—amazing and—ouch—I'm so proud of my—ouch—gorgeous girlfriend." Astrid stopped and he took a deep, breath.

"Thank you, kind lady." He puffed.

Suddenly Cloudjumper appeared in front of the two and Stormfly.

Astrid and Hiccup shrieked.

"Oh _gods_, mum," Hiccup wheezed, "You have to stop doing that to me. One day you'll kill me."

Valka giggled. She pointed towards their house and silently led them.

"It's really scary when Valka does that." Astrid whispered.

"You'll get used to it."

They landed at the Haddock residence and Hiccup followed Valka in, Astrid staying out to play with Stormfly.

"You have to pack your stuff, you're leaving tomorrow. You're just like… like…" Valka scolded Hiccup, before breaking down into tears.

"…Dad?"

The mother and son, stood there in each other's arms, silently crying and sniffling.

"Mum, I miss him."

"Me too, Hiccup. Me too."

The door slowly opens. "Hiccup…?" asked Astrid silently. She opened the door to see the two crying. "Oh, Hiccup!"

Astrid ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug, patting his back. She kissed his cheek.

"Hiccup. I'm sorry."

Hiccup stood up straighter and wiped his tears. He kissed Astrid's cheek.

"It's not your fault. H-he saved me. I could have defended myself or ran behind a block of ice, but instead I stood there talking to the controlled Toothless. He saw that I needed help, and like the good father he is—was, he saved my life, even if it meant never living on this earth again."

"Are we still going to Arendelle? I wouldn't mind if we had to call off the trip." Astrid sniffled.

"No Astrid. We have to take this holiday. We need it." Hiccup said.

Toothless bounded into the house and jumper into Hiccup's arms, as if he was a puppy. Hiccup's feet gave way from all the weight, leaving Toothless sitting on his body, licking his face. Astrid silently left. She had to get ready for tomorrow.

"Ugh." Hiccup groaned, wiping what he could off his cheek.

"Okay, get off me, bud. I need to pack."

He stood up and grabbed the saddle bags and started to put a bunch of different items into it. Valka stood there, directing him, telling him whether Hiccup should bring that to Arendelle or not.

* * *

Later that day, Astrid, Hiccup and their dragons stood in front of the Haddock house. Hiccup and Astrid were saying goodbye to Valka.

"I'll miss you." Valka told them, softly, "I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Bye mum!"

"Bye Valka."

The three hugged for a good minute.

Gobber hobbled over, to say goodbye to the chief.

"See you guys in a few weeks." He said.

"Okay, mum and Gobber. While I am gone, you are joint acting-chiefs. Mum, I need you to really train the blue Monstrous Nightmare and Gobber, you can continue to help rebuild the villager's houses." Hiccup instructed.

The two nodded. Hiccup and Astrid took off.

"Is it strange that I haven't seen any of our friends all afternoon? I have a feeling they're up to something." Hiccup told Astrid.

"Yeah. You have a point."

The two flew past the statue of Stoick.

"Give me a second, Astrid."

"Okay." Astrid told him. She and Stormfly hovered in the air, waiting for Hiccup.

Toothless flew over to the statue. Hiccup touched the giant forehead with his palm, as a tear fell from his eye.

"Thank you, dad."

Toothless turned around to fly back a little bit. Hiccup nodded his head to Stoick in respect. Toothless did so too. They flew back over to Astrid.

"Okay… let's go."

Minutes later, they were flying past the sea stacks, when they heard a really bad owl call.

"Oh no…" Hiccup said.

Suddenly, a buff boy on a red Monstrous Nightmare flew up to them, followed by a chubby kid on a brown Gronkle.

"Hey Hiccup!" the chubby kid, Fishlegs, said enthusiastically.

"What are you guys—?" Hiccup started, "Wait. Where's the twi—?"

An explosion is heard a sea stack fell down. A green Zippleback flew over to the small group holding two blonde haired twins, laughing manically.

"What are you doing?!" asked Hiccup annoyed.

"We heard that you were going on a mission. We knew that you wouldn't last without us." Snotlout said, flexing his muscles.

Hiccup face-palmed. He was staring to regret his choice of words and his tone of voice when he was talking to Gobber. Astrid glared at Snotlout, hoping that somehow, they were going to shout "I'm kidding" and fly away. They didn't.

"Astrid and I don't need your help, guys. We're fine on our—."

A scuffling noise is heard coming from the saddle bag on Toothless' right. The one containing food. The group stopped and Hiccup grabbed the saddle bag. He opened it abruptly, to reveal a very full, Sharpshot.

"You little stowaway." Hiccup scolded his Terrible Terror. "You ate all our food."

"Well we can't go back for more supplies." Astrid told him. "And we can't expect the twins and Snotlout to go back home with Sharpshot. I guess we'll have to keep going.

"Fine. We're _all_ on our way to Arendelle." Hiccup said, as the small group flew towards the horizon.


	3. Arendelle

**Hey guys, from now on I shall be answering questions and responding to reviews. I'm sure that you'll find it pretty helpful, cause I'm sure no one likes having unanswered questions. Anyway, let's get started. **

**eltigre221: Yep, that's what Hiccup gets for having friends like Snotlout and the twins. And thank you, I will have fun writing, especially when I get such incredibly kind reviews from people like you. **

**Saber The F4U Corsair: No, there is going to be NO HiccElsa. I am 100% Hiccstrid. **

**NightFuryNinja1999: Thank you heaps! By the way, I love your username!**

**crazyfoxqueen: I made sure I spelt your username right this time! Thank you. Sharpshot thanks you too. **

**Hannah (guest): Don't worry, I won't stop anytime soon. I believe in finishing what you have started, so you will eventually be able to read a complete story. :)**

**Thanks to all who have been kind enough to follow, favourite and review!**

**CloudjumperKat**

* * *

"Are we there _yet_?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup and Astrid.

"Tuffnut, we are no closer to Arendelle than we were 20 meters ago." Hiccup told him, trying to keep his calm.

The group had been flying for 3 days, and were getting restless.

"What _are _we going to do in Arendelle?" Fishlegs asked. "Are we fighting dragon trappers or have you discovered a new island with new dragons or have we got to help an injured dragon?"

Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other, knowingly. They couldn't _lie _to their friends. They _were_ going to find out sooner or later anyway. Hiccup inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Well, Fishlegs. We _aren't _doing any of those things." Hiccup said awkwardly.

Fishlegs looked down, disappointed that Hiccup hadn't found a new dragon species for him to write about. "What are we doing then?"

"Uh… we aren't going on a mission," Hiccup began, "Astrid and I are—"

"—we were supposed to be going on a holiday, Fishlegs. Just me and Hiccup." Astrid cut in.

Toothless and Stormfly snorted.

"And the dragons of course." She added.

"Wait. You're saying that unless I turn back, I'm going to be stuck with you two lovers and Fishface!" Snotlout shouted.

"What about us?" Ruffnut asked Snotlout.

"You guys are cool."

"Yeah, you're pretty much stuck with us." Astrid said casually, hoping that it was enough to send him back to Berk.

"Are we there _yet_?" Tuffnut asked playing with his braids.

Astrid patted Stormfly and the dragon completely understood what her rider wanted. A single spine shot whizzed through the air towards Tuffnut, planting itself into his helmet.

"Hey!"

"I taught you that, Astrid." Snotlout bragged.

Another spine whizzed through the air towards Snotlout and he dodged it quickly. "Hey!"

"So if, we aren't there yet… does that mean we will be there soon?" Tuffnut asked.

"NO!" Astrid screamed.

Should I turn back now and have to rebuild houses or should I stay here and watch Astrid and Hiccup look at each other, lovingly?" Snotlout pondered.

"So Hiccup, do you know if there are any dragons on Arendelle? Fishlegs asked.

"You should stay. Hopefully there's something interesting there." Ruffnut told Snotlout.

"Are you sure we aren't nearly there yet?" Tuffnut asked again.

"Oh for the love of—. NO!" Astrid screamed, ready to kill Tuffnut.

So, you're not sure whether we are or are not there?" Tuffnut scratched his head.

"Hiccup. Help?" Astrid begged.

"Hiccup? Are there any dragons?" Fishlegs asked.

Sharpshot chose that moment to wake up and started whining like a baby.

Toothless tried to block his ear flaps but couldn't, unfortunately. He growled, annoyed. Hiccup took the hint and cover them for him. He back warbled in thanks.

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup?"

"Hiccup."

"Hiccup!"

"STOP!" Hiccup shouted. "Just stop."

Everyone stopped and stared in shock.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry." Astrid apologised. Stormfly flew upside down and Astrid planted a small kiss on his cheek.

He blushed. "It's alright, Astrid. The rest of you though… Shut up. Snotlout; just stay here with us as a group. Fishlegs; I don't know. Tuffnut; no, we are not there and we will probably be flying for another few da—"

"—Look! Land!" Astrid shouted out, cutting Hiccup off.

"Oh thank Thor." Hiccup mumbled.

The small group glanced at the island. There was a large castle with a small village around it. The island was surrounded by a large body of water. Ships were coming into the ports and many people were boarding. Two figures were seen jumping around waving their arms at the Dragon Riders.

"Is that Rapunzel and Eugene?" Snotlout questioned.

"Let's go and see." Hiccup invited.

They landed on a stone street, the two young royals waiting for them. The twins laid down on the floor and started knocking on it. They took their fur boots off and walked on it.

"Ouch." Ruffnut cried, "The small stones hurt my feet."

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel shrieked. "It's so good to see you again! And you too Toothless!"

"Uh…hi."

Toothless warbled. He had always like this strange one.

"Astrid!" Rapunzel screamed, "It's so great to finally meet you! Hiccup has told me so much about you! It's amazing to finally have another girl to talk to!"

'Wow,' Astrid thought to herself, 'Does she ever take a breath?'

"Um… It's great to finally meet you as well, I'm sure he has and uh…yay?" Astrid responded to the over excited princess.

After about 10 minutes of hug-exchanging and name-learning, the large group walked towards the castle gates. They were still closed so they just mingled and talked to each other. Wherever they walked, people avoided the dragons and didn't look at the unusual group.

"Why does everyone stay away from the dragons? They should know that they won't hurt them." Hiccup wondered.

"Well, the people don't technically know a dragon is, Eugene told him, "And you know how it is. You have to be scared of the unknown. Am I right?"

He tensed up when Hookfang sniffed him, followed by Stormfly. "Heh…"

Astrid was about to reply, when the large gates open. Rapunzel and Eugene walked forwards, leaving the dragon riders to fend for themselves in this wild crowd.

A girl with orange hair ran out of the castle gates.

"She might be able to tell us where to go." Hiccup told the group. He walked towards her and stopped, what was she doing? She had jumped onto the wall and started singing!

_"__For the first time in forever._

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of…"_

Hiccup walked away, horrified. When he made it back to his friends he shrugged his shoulders. Astrid walked over to the edge of the wall where the girl had been before.

"Where did she go?" Astrid said, annoyed that she had lost her. It wasn't hard to spot her again.

_"__For the first time in forever!_

_Nothing's in my way!" _

The young girl slammed straight into a horse and Astrid ran to help her. She had been beaten. A guy dismounted the horse and had helped her up. They seemed to be having some kind of conversation. Astrid slowly walked over to the girl.

The strange guy bowed, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

The girl curtseyed. But before she could say anything, Astrid had grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of the boat.

"Bye Prince Hans." She said, sadly.

The prince waved back politely.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked as the two girls slowly walked over to Astrid's friends.

"He was so dreamy—uh… I mean yes. Yes I am okay." The orange-haired girl said, awkwardly.

Astrid looked at her. She had bright orange hair, just like Stoick…

"Hey, uh… I'm Astrid." She told the girl," Nice to meet you—

"—Anna. Princess Anna." The girl replied.

"Princess? Are you the one who is getting cororonetatered…or however you say it…?" Astrid asked sheepishly.

Princess Anna laughed. "No. That's not me. It's my sister's coronation."

"Oh…"

Hiccup walked over to the two girls chatting. Anna noticed Hiccup and almost started drooling. Astrid, jealously, noticed this. She pulled Hiccup by the waist towards her and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

"Anna, this is my _boyfriend_, Hiccup." She firmly told the younger girl.

"Oh… Hi I'm Anna…a-as you probably already know—cause Astrid, your girlfriend… uh, told you." Anna stutter nervously, still mentally drooling. Anna stood there admiring the adorable couple, when the sound of bells rang through the entire town.

"… The bells. The coronation. I-I have to go. I hope to see you there—I mean of course you're going to be there…That's kind of why you are here… Uh bye!" Anna stumbled over her words, as the bells brought her back to reality. She ran back towards the gates.

Hiccup and Astrid giggled, then hand-in-hand, walked back to their dragons and friends. If everyone here was like her, they would have no problem having a great holiday.

* * *

**Oops. Well this is awkward. When I was writing the story, I accidentally called Hans: Prince Hams, of the Southern Isles. Thank Thor for editing!**


	4. Elsa's Coronation

**Here you go guys, one more chapter. Now onto the reviews. **

**Patty4577: Thank you! I plan on bringing back Prince Hams in a later chapter cause I know you love him!  
**

**Transformers 0: I guess Hiccup is more like his father than her originally thought! I'll let him realise that in a later chapter. Cause I'm mean.*Maniacal laugh***

**Saber The F4U Corsair: I understand that the do have very similar backgrounds but Astrid just suits him better. You know the old saying, opposites attract. Plus they're just so darn cute together. **

**etigre221: The answers to your question are in this chapter, hopefully. But I agree with you, Hiccup shouldn't be scared by Elsa's ice powers. He's seen crazier things, but he should be wary. His dad was killed by someone who more-or-less controlled ice. **

**Litwick723: I know right! I almost dies laughing! And yes I'm doing the singing thing. It would be funny to write about them experiencing different things such as people changing their clothes or randomly bursting into a song and dance.**

**NightFuryNinja1999: *squeals* I know! This chapter is the guys hilarious reaction to Elsa part 1. By the way, I still love you username!**

**SilverKnightja101: Here is your order of a little bit of flirting from Anna with a side of extra Hiccstrid. Would you like fries with that?**

**Okay peoples! Here we go, magic, drama, Hiccstrid! Enjoy!**

**CloudjumperKat :P**

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup walked back towards their dragons. Stormfly and Toothless ran over to them, racing to see who could get to their rider first. Astrid let go of Hiccup's hand and started running towards Stormfly. Hiccup followed and quite soon there was a full-on race.

Hiccup caught up to Astrid and sneakily pushed her to the side, just enough for her to lose balance. She skidded to a halt and glared at him. He cheekily shrugged and ran faster, knowing that if she caught up to him, he was in for a world of pain.

Toothless made it to Hiccup first, and he jumped on, but having to make sure the tail fin was in perfect position, wasted a bit of time. Astrid jumped on Stormfly and instantly the two were up in the air. Toothless shot into the air and they easily caught up to Stormfly.

Laughing breathlessly, the two riders put their hands up, surrendering. Even though Astrid and Hiccup were the last people to hear the bells, they made up for time by flying. They landed next to their friends and the group walked to the church together.

"Where were you two?" Fishlegs asked.

"We met someone." Hiccup answered, smirking at Astrid.

Astrid laughed. "Yeah, and then you cheated."

"Ha-ha. No I didn't." Hiccup chuckled.

"Yes, you did!"

Fishlegs walked away quickly. He knew how these arguments ended, plus it was all too mushy and lovey for him to handle.

A little girl walked up to them and stood in front of them. Hookfang walked up to her and started sniffing her.

The two stopped laughing and exchanged glances.

"Yes. That is a dragon. His name is Hookfang." Hiccup told the small girl, hoping she wouldn't be scared of Hookfang, like everyone else was.

The girl, chuckled when Hookfang snorted out smoke.

"Hoo-phan" she cooed.

The dragon riders watched the little girl playing with Hookfang, with admiration. At such as young age, she was able to know that dragons were good, kind creatures.

The other dragons started to smell her and lick her, but she only had eyes for Hookfang.

"Katie!"

A woman pushed through the crowd and scooped up the young girl, patting with Hookfang.

Hookfang growled at the woman. Katie started crying.

"Darling, stay away from these creatures. They could eat you up in one bite." The mother told her sniffling daughter.

"Excuse me!" Astrid shouted out, clearly annoyed with this woman.

The woman glared at the dragons and then at Astrid. Astrid scowled and wished that she had brought her axe with her.

"Uh… what seems to be the problem?" Hiccup asked.

"The problem is that your _pets _could easily kill my daughter. I saw how close that black one got to her! It started licking her, tasting her! Don't get me started on the overgrown red lizard you were trying to get my daughter closer to, so it could eat her up!" the mother shouted at Hiccup.

Hiccup breathed in. He didn't have the energy to start a fight.

"Listen, ma'am. These are dragons. They are the kindest and most beautiful creatures in the whole world! Your daughter was trying to be friends with one and now you may have ruined the friendship. The dragons won't hurt either you or your daughter. Just let me show you…" he told her, trying to keep himself calm. He instantly regretted saying the last sentence.

"No! Let _me_, show you!" she spat. "_Guards!"_

Hiccup stared at the woman, they were the exact words Drago told him, before…before Stoick…

He burst into tears. Astrid pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. She glared daggers at the woman.

"Dad…No...No..."

"It's okay Hiccup. It's okay."

The other dragon riders started tearing up and sniffling.

Four men in green uniforms ran up to the group of dragon riders.

"What seems to be the problem?" one of them asked the lady.

"These people and their pets are threatening me and my daughter. The _beasts_ tried to eat my daughter as well." She told the guard, fuming.

"Who is the one responsible, miss?" another guard asked the woman. Katie was still trying to get out of her mother's arms, and to Hookfang.

She pointed to Hiccup. The guards walked over to him, their weapons in hand, pointed towards him.

Astrid gasped and wished again that she had her axe. Hiccup held up his hands, in surrender. A tear fell from his eye.

"State your name and your business here in Arendelle!" a guard threatened him.

"I am Hiccup, chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe on the small island of Berk. I am here to watch Elsa's coronation. Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene invited all of us here."

"I don't believe you." The guard spat.

"I have the letter right…right— oh… I left it with mum." Hiccup said, ready to kick himself for not taking the letter with him.

"He's obviously lying!" the mother screamed, glaring at Hiccup.

"Okay, then. You are coming with us, 'Hiccup'!"

The grabbed Hiccup's arms and pulled them behind his back. He struggled and tried to get away, but he wasn't strong enough. Astrid ran up to one the guards and tries to disarm him. Although it was an unusual weapon, at least she'd be able to protect them, without having the dragons fire at them. Another guard snuck behind Astrid and grabbed her arms and harshly pulled them behind her back. She cried out in pain.

"Astrid!" Hiccup screamed.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried, the guards stabbed her slightly in the back, pushing towards the jail.

"Wait!" A girl's voice screams out.

The guards gasp. "Princess Anna." The guards say, as they bow.

"The dragon riders are my guests. L-leave them alone." She told them nervously.

Snotlout stared at her, she was almost as pretty as Astrid and Ruffnut!

They let go of Hiccup and Astrid. The two ran to each other and hugged. Hiccup kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he asked.

"No. I'm alright, now that I'm with you." she replied. He smiled and rubbed her back gently.

Anna watched, slightly jealous.

Two guards grumbled as they all walked away. Katie was pulled away, by her mother, crying.

"Hoo-phan!" she cried.

Hookfang whined. Snotlout had to keep a hold of his dragon's neck before he went after the mum and caused more trouble.

"Thanks, Anna." Hiccup mumbled. Astrid smiled but her smile was soon wiped off when she saw the look Anna was giving Hiccup.

"H-hi Hiccup." She stumbled, still smitten. "You came! I mean o-of course you came. You wanted to see me—uh, I mean Anna—Elsa."

She sheepishly grinned.

"We would have missed the coronation anyway…" Hiccup sighed, "We were standing here for a while."

"No gorgeous…" She sighed, looking at him lovingly, before quickly realising what she had said, "—Hiccup, I meant to say Hiccup. The guards, watching the door, came over to you, meaning that no one was allowed to go in. Lucky you, getting all the attention"

Astrid softly glared at Anna. Did she know when to stop? She was a lovely girl, but she couldn't have _her_ boyfriend!

"Come on, Hiccup." Astrid told Hiccup, kissing him on the lips, passionately.

"Whoa…!" Hiccup whispered, smiling like an idiot.

Astrid giggled and put her arm around his shoulder, leading him to the chapel. Their friends followed, ready to throw up.

"Okay, I'll see you guys in there." Anna told them, while running into the church, finding out where she had to stand. Snotlout waved at her, sad to see her go.

The group walked over to the door, meeting the guards again. Astrid scowled at one of them and he returned the gesture.

"I don't care if _all _of you are Princess Anna's guests, the dragons cannot fit into the church, nor will they be allowed in there." One guard informed them, glaring at Hiccup, his weapon ready to take out if necessary.

Hiccup sighed. He patted Toothless and pointed to a small grassy area, near a window.

"Just stay there for a little while, bud. We'll be back shortly." He ordered Toothless.

Toothless warbled and roared for his friends to follow him and play a game of tag. Hiccup smiled at Toothless and turned back towards the guards. He caught one, smiling sightly at the sight of the creatures playing. He quickly caught himself, when he noticed Hiccup smirking at him. He huffed.

"Okay, through you go." One of them gestured to the almost full room.

They all nodded, respectfully, except Astrid, as they walked into the beautiful room. They sat down, next to the window, where they could keep an eye on their dragons. Astrid watched a familiar man, walk through the door. He looked like the man who hit Anna, with his horse, except he was wearing a different outfit. Who does that? Didn't he like his first set of clothes?

As soon as everyone had been seated, the conductor started the choir and a beautiful woman, around about the same age as the dragon riders, walked through the doors, wearing an ankle length turquoise dress with a purple cape. Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout's mouths dropped. Astrid glared at Hiccup, making sure he knew who his girlfriend was. She walked up to the Bishop and stood on the bottom stairs.

"That must be Elsa." Astrid mentioned to Ruffnut.

Ruffnut nodded and whispered back to Astrid, "She looks a bit like you."

Astrid tilted her head left and right. She laughed. "No she doesn't."

Anna peeked out to the audience and waved. Hans waved back but stopped when he noticed, she wasn't looking at him. He turned around and saw the blonde girl, from before, and a guy with auburn hair, waving back at Anna. He scowled and sunk into his chair, his arms crossed.

The Bishop placed a small crown on Elsa's head and presented a pillow, with a sceptre and a glass ball, of some kind. Hiccup looked around, he was looking for Rapunzel. He spotted her in front of him, leaned forward and tapped her shoulder. She turned around.

"What is that glass ball?" Hiccup asked, curiously.

"It's called an orb. I don't know what they are for though." She whispers back.

"Oh, okay."

By the time Hiccup had sat back in his seat, comfortably, Elsa had taken her gloves off and was reaching for the two items on the pillow. She grabbed them and turned to the people in the room. The three boys had a chance to see her beautiful, wonderful…nervous face?

Tuffnut sighed, contently, and Ruffnut gaged. Was she really _this _bad when she fell in love with Eret?

The Bishop started speaking in Norse, the dragon riders listened carefully.

Hiccup looked over to Elsa. She really was pretty—He turned to Astrid and kissed her cheek. She giggled—just not as pretty as Astrid. He looked back over to Elsa and something caught his eyes. Was that… ice?

He squinted his eyes, where Elsa's bare hands touched, it seemed that frost was slowly covering the sceptre and orb. He looked over to everyone else. Was no one else noticing this?!

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The Bishop announced.

Astrid tapped Hiccup's shoulder. "Is that ice?" she asked.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" shouted the crowd.

Hiccup nodded slowly, unsure if it was ice or not. But before he could check again, Elsa had set the objects back on the pillow and grabbed her gloves. She slipped them on and smiled at the crowd. Anna waved at the Dragon Riders again and they returned the wave.

They all stood up, stretched their legs and waited for everyone else to walk out of the doors.

"Well. It was certainly different to my 'coronation'. There was a lot less ice." Hiccup mentioned to his friends.

"Speaking of which, what was that on the two things she was holding?" Astrid asked.

The group walked out, into the sunshine and their dragons met them outside. Toothless warbled, happy to see Hiccup again.

Hiccup thought about the last hour or so, trying to figure out, how to answer his girlfriend's question. He exhaled deeply and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know Astrid, but there's something weird about this queen and I'm going to find out what."


	5. Hotel for Dragons

**Kayz! Here we go guys! Chapter 5! This one is only a filler between the coronation and the party, because in the movie it goes straight from daylight to the evening. In this one, Hiccup and Astrid will learn a little about how different the Disney people are to the Vikings. It has a lot more Hiccstrid because I know you all love it! **

**Well... anywho. Here are the review-y things. **

**Review Responses:**

**eltigre221: Yes, she is! Hiccup is going to figure out what she is up to, somehow. Nothing will stop him in his brave quest! I thought Tuffnut needed to have a crush on ****_someone. _****It's always funny when the three boys fight over the pretty girl, similarly to "Heather Report". And i****t always annoys me when no one notices the ice! It makes some serious distance on the orb and sceptre and NO ONE IN THAT ROOM EVER SEES IT! So I decided to make Hiccup and Astrid notice the ice. **

**Guest (chapter 1): I'll see what I can do. I would love Hiccup to be dragged into a song, with no choice in the matter. I'll help Hams' jealousy, something that will be helpful later on in the story. **

**NightFuryNinja1999: Yep, cliff-hanger! Gotta love them! I agree when you say, Anna never gives up. But think about it, if Hiccup came to ****_your_**** house, wouldn't ****_you_**** fall head-over-heels in love with him? I know I would! And yes, I'll see what I can do about Hams starting a fight. I am trying to get as much Hiccstrid in these first few chapters as possible. They won't see each other much, later in the story. **

**Patty 4577: Okay! That's fine. Tell me when you've finished it! I want to see how much better yours will be! **

**Guest (chapter 4): Yes, she is! She wants to know what love is and seeing Astrid and Hiccup, makes her a little jealous. Thanks! I try! What is the word for _this_ chapter? BTW. It looks like I have 2 #1 Fans. Thank you. Here is a lollipop for you! **ㇱ3

**Okay, onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Hiccup and his friends were shown to a small house, with several rooms, where they were told they could get dressed up for the party, later that evening. Hiccup told the dragons to stay outside and wait. They opened the door that said 'Hotel' and walked into a large empty space.

"Hello." A man said to them. "Oh, you're those _Dragon Riders_. I don't want you causing any more trouble."

He exhaled, nervously. He must be professional, no matter what they want him to do.

"Uh… hi. We were told to come here to get ready or something." Hiccup told the man.

The man sighed in relief.

"Okay. You two can go up to room 21." He said, pointing to Astrid and Hiccup. He gave Astrid the set of keys.

"You guys can go up to rooms 25 and 37" He told Snotlout and Fishlegs, handing them the two keys.

"And aren't you a lovely couple. You even look similar. You two lovebirds can go over there to room 19." He told Ruff and Tuff. Ruffnut rolled her eyes and took the keys.

Everyone else laughed. The man stood there, wondering what was so funny.

They walked around looking for the symbols on the doors that looked the same as the one on the key. Astrid and Hiccup found their door first walked through it.

"Wow!' Astrid exclaimed. The single room was much fancier than even Hiccup's house. There was a large bed that would probably fit two people… Well one large Viking. Hiccup walked towards the bed and sat on it, speechless. While he, the chief, was laying on wood, these people were laying on clouds!

In front of the bed was a large box with something round and shiny standing on it. Astrid walked forward.

She stopped suddenly. Why was there another girl in the room!? She scowled and crossed her arms only to realise that the other girl was doing the same thing! Of all the nerve!

"Hiccup!" She whispered. "Look around! There is another girl in here!"

Hiccup stood up, reluctantly, to realise there was two of Astrid in the room!

"Astrid! Why are there two of you?"

"Two of me? You mean…"

Astrid reached out to touch the shiny circle. It was cold. The girl did the same thing back to her.

"… You mean…that's me?"

Hiccup walked forwards and noticed there was another boy in the room. He looked around, unable to see anyone else.

"Hiccup. You're in the cold circle, with me!"

He walked over to Astrid and looked at the circle where he saw a young man and a beautiful girl.

Hiccup and Astrid were shocked. They had never seen a clear image of what they looked like, except when they had their picture painted by Mulch, or if they looked into the water. Hiccup reached forwards and touched the circle, like Astrid had done. The other Hiccup did the same thing.

"Room service!" a woman's voice called out.

"Uh…come in?" Hiccup told the woman. She walked in.

"Hi. I'm Sophie. I'll be here to help you with anything you need while you are here." Sophie told them, enthusiastically. "This came for you two."

She dropped the large parcel on the bed. "Is there anything you need help with?"

The two shook their heads, still looking at themselves, in amazement. Sophie walked towards the door and turned the handle.

"Wait!" Astrid called out.

Sophie abruptly stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"What is this?" Astrid asked, pointing at herself on the circle.

"It's a mirror…" Sophie told them, confused. Had they not seen a mirror before? "You look into it and you can see your reflection."

"Whoa!" the two exclaimed.

"Well…if you need me…I-I will be at the front desk…" Sophie told them, surprised at how excited they were over a mirror.

She turned back around and swiftly walked over to the door and turned the door knob sharply, running out of the door, trying to get away from these crazy people as soon as possible.

Astrid went over to the bed and sat down.

"This is incredible!" she shouted. She started jumping up-and-down on the soft bed.

Hiccup ran back over to the bed, and leaped onto it. The parcel fell onto the floor.

"Oops." Hiccup said, sheepishly. "Let's see what's in it."

He picked it up and started opening it. A letter fell from it.

"Ooh! Let me read it!" Astrid begged, still bouncing on the bed.

She grabbed it from Hiccup and read it aloud.

"Dear Hiccup and Astrid. It's me, Anna… Well… It's not really me. But I'm writing it, so it kind of is me. Well anyway. I got you these things to help you look incredible for the party. Not that you need anything to make you look incredible, Hiccup…" Astrid read, scowling at the last sentence.

Hiccup grabbed it back from her and continued reading.

"And you especially, Astrid! I hope you like them. But is you don't want to use them, it is okay with me. I still think you guys will look gorgeous! I have a note on each item, telling you what it is and how to use it. Well I have to go. I'll see you at the party. Yay!" Hiccup read.

Astrid picked the parcel up and continued to unwrap it. She opened it and laid it on the bed.

She picked up two flat things with spikes on them. The note, underneath them, said,

_This is a hairbrush. You use the spiky side to brush and untangle your hair._

Hiccup picked up a small box. Inside was two bottles with a strange liquid in each of them. He opened one of the bottle's lid and decided that he was quite thirsty. He tilted his head and the bottle.

"Wait! Hiccup! NO!" Astrid shouted.

Hiccup quickly sat back up straight. "What?!"

"The note says, "This is perfume and cologne. It makes you smell wonderful. Do NOT drink it!" You almost drank it! You could have died…" She told him. She stated tearing up after she spoke that last word.

"Astrid? Are you okay?"

She gave him a massive hug.

"I-I don't know what I would do without you… I-if you…you died…that day."

Hiccup kissed her on her tear-stained cheek. "It's okay. It's okay."

"Wait. There's one more box." Astrid told Hiccup, fighting the tears.

She opened it. Inside was the note.

_This is for Astrid. It's a shark tooth necklace. I thought you might like it. You wear it around your neck."_

Astrid picked up the necklace and all her annoyance for Anna, was washed away.

"It's amazing!" Astrid exclaimed. "I can't believe she would give me such a beautiful gift!"

"May I?" Hiccup asked, reaching for the necklace.

Astrid handed it over and turned around. Hiccup gently lifted it over her head and put it down, so it was on top of her head. He pulled it slightly, it slipped from her head and landed on her neck. Astrid turned back around, facing Hiccup. She gave him a small smile.

"You look beautiful!" He whispered.

She punched him. "That's for cheating!" she announced.

"Wha—What? Cheating? When did I—oh!" he laughed, remembering their race.

She kissed him on the lips. "And that's for always being there for me."

"Shall we get ready for this party, milady?" Hiccup offered.

"Yes, sir!" she saluted.

Because, they brought no extra clothing, all they had to do was their hair. Astrid stood in front of the mirror and started undoing her braid. She hadn't taken in out in almost a month. She was too tired, after having to clean up the village to have to worry about undoing her hair, then having to re-braid it.

When she undid the braid, long, wavy hair fell down past her shoulders. Hiccup's mouth dropped. Astrid started to brush it, which was surprisingly easier than doing it with her hands. After about a minute of brushing, Astrid was ready to braid her hair again.

"I'm taking this back to Berk!" she told Hiccup, holding the hairbrush in her hands. "It's taken about a minute when it takes nearly 30 at home, to do my hair."

Hiccup grabbed his brush and started brushing his wild, knotted hair. Astrid had finished her braid by the time Hiccup had finished the top of his head.

Astrid laughed at his face, whenever he discovered another knot. "Here, babe. Let me help you."

She took the brush and started gently brushing his hair. Hiccup stood there, in complete bliss. She finished the back of his head.

"Oh… I'm going to have to take out the braids in your hair…" Astrid said, a little disappointed.

"Well, yeah. I guess you _will_ have to."

"How many are in there now? Three?" he asked.

"Four." She corrected.

Astrid pointed to a smaller one behind the others. She laughed, and he joined in.

"Oh, _Astrid_!" he chuckled.

Astrid started undoing them, as she giggled. When she had undone them, she brushed the slightly wavy part of hair where the braids were.

"Okay. All done!"

"Thank you."

"Can I braid your hair now?"

Hiccup sighed in defeat. "Okay. But no more than two!" he told her, firmly.

"But!" Astrid whined, "Don't you love them?"

Hiccup paused. He needed to be careful and truthful about what he said, or he could end up with a very red arm.

"I love _you_ and that's all that matters." He told her, bracing himself, ready for her to punch him.

She kissed him on the cheek and started one of her braids. Hiccup watched her, with fascination, in the mirror. She was quick and not a hair fell out of place. She started the second one and they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Astrid called out.

Sophie walked in. She saw the girl braiding the boy's hair, and he seemed to enjoy it!

"I'm just making sure everything is alright, here. You aren't having any trouble?"

Hiccup and Astrid smiled at each other. "No" they both said, in unison.

"Okay. Just remember. If you need anything—"

"—you'll be at the front desk. Yes, we know." Astrid cut in.

The two giggled and Astrid kissed him on the cheek, to which he replied with a kiss on her cheek.

"You must _really_ love each other." Sophie mumbled.

"I would do anything for her." Hiccup responded.

"He is the most important person in my life." She replied back to Hiccup, instead of Sophie.

Sophie sighed and walked back out of the door.

Astrid finished the braid and picked up the perfume.

"How does this thing work—"

She pushed the lid down and suddenly the room smelled. They started coughing. Astrid grabbed the cologne and threw it in the bin with the perfume.

"Yuck! People _like _smelling like that!?" Astrid screamed.

"Apparently!" Hiccup coughed. He opened the window, hoping to air the room out. It didn't seem to work.

Hiccup walked back over to Astrid and grabbed her hand. They walked towards the door, collecting everything they had brought or been given, excluding the foul-smelling liquids.

They came out of the door and walked past Ruffnut's and Tuffnut's room. They heard an explosion and laughing.

Astrid gasped. They started running, they didn't want to be around when the twins got into _more _trouble. They ran past the front desk and dropped the keys on it.

"I hope you had a lovely…" the man said, watching them run out, confused. "… Stay...?"

Astrid and Hiccup ran out into the open, laughing. Toothless and Stormfly came bounding over. Hiccup hopped on Toothless and unlocked the tail fin. He held out his hand.

"Would the beautiful lady like a ride with me?"

Astrid giggled and put her hand in his. "Why yes, kind sir."

She hopped on Toothless, sitting behind Hiccup, her hands wrapped around his waist. Stormfly warbled, telling Toothless to take good care of her rider. Toothless cooed in response.

"Stay Stormfly. I'll be back in a minute."

Stormfly turned around and joined in the game of tag her friends were playing. Toothless took off and flew towards the gorgeous sunset. They flew through the town and over the castle. Toothless spun and flipped, Astrid held onto Hiccup, having the time of her life with her boyfriend. They stayed in the town, flying over buildings and under bridges. Little did they know, they were being watched, from the shadows.

"Just you wait, _Dragon Riders_!" he growled.

A man with auburn hair and a white suit with gloves stepped out of the shadows and started laughing maniacally.

"I'll take over this kingdom, one way or another!"

* * *

**Good old cliff-hangers!**


	6. Plan A

**Phew. I'm pooped. I've been working on this chapter for 9 hours STRAIGHT, starting at 6 o'clock this morning,. I hope you guys are happy. 4 800 words! That's the longest chapter I've ever written! *Balloons***

**And yes, Hiccup will get more-or-less dragged into "Love is an Open Door." **

**Now...here are the review responses. **

**Review Responses:**

**crazyfoxqueen: Where have you been for the last 4 chapters? Hams is Hans' alias for this story and as you will realise in this chapter, is also his name. Well… The name Hiccup gives to him anyway. And yes, Kristoff will still travel with Anna, just with one extra person tagging along. You are awesome too! *bows* **

**Patty 4577: What do you mean? Hans is the—LOL—evil villain in the movie…You just don't see it until the last 30 minutes or so. **

**eltigre221: Yes, yes he is. He's gone a little mad in the head, if you ask me. And who is the one who can beat Hans up easily? Astrid? Because she can and she will if all goes to plan. I wanted to have a chapter in between the coronation and the party, just so you all can LOL at them discovering new things about this strange land. **

**Bteam: You tell him! How would you like him to die? Plasma Blast? Freezing to death? Being stomped on by upset fangirls?**

**NightFuryNinja1999: Yup! Gotta love 'em. You can definitely say that again, Toothless would kill Hams if he touched his rider. Thank you. I must admit, I laughed at the mirror bit as well. Its funny imagining that happen, isn't it? And yes, the Hiccstrid! I know you love it, that's why I put extra in. But this chapter is the last little bit of Hiccstrid for a little while.*sniff* You'll see why, soon.**

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup hopped off Toothless, still laughing giddily. Toothless called for his friends and the dragons came running over. Stormfly ran straight up to Astrid and nudged her with her head. Astrid laughed and gave her dragon a hug.

"Guys! Come on, or we'll leave you all behind!" Hiccup shouted, facing one of the many windows.

Snotlout came running out of the hotel. His usual messy hair, was slicked back and his helmet had been polished.

"How do I look?" Snotlout asked Hiccup, turning around, "Do you think Anna will notice me?"

Hiccup suddenly started coughing. "What is that _smell_?!" he shouted, his fingers pinching his nose to block the awful stench.

"Cologne." Snotlout stated. "Anna gave it to me."

Hiccup quickly walked back over to Astrid, coughing and wheezing. "She'll definitely notice him. How could she not, with that foul stench following him, like a hungry dragon."

"Speaking of which, where is _Sharpshot_? I haven't seen him for quite a while." Astrid asked.

"He's still in Toothless' saddlebag." Hiccup laughed. "It's like Toothless is punishing him. He's not allowed out of Toothless sights when he very rarely is allowed out of the bag."

Astrid giggled. "It's like Toothless is saying 'You chose to come here in the bag, you are going to _stay _in that bag.' Poor Sharpshot."

Fishlegs came running out of the hotel at that moment. He, too, had slicked his hair back, but to Hiccup and Astrid's approval, didn't put on any cologne.

"Hey guys!" Fishlegs cheerfully acknowledged them. "I'm really excited for this party!"

"…Alright Fishlegs. Which girl are _you_ trying to impress?" Astrid asked, deadpanned.

He looked around carefully and leaned over. "Ruffnut." He whispered into Astrid's ear.

"Ruffnut!?" she shouted. "Oops… Ruffnut? I thought she liked Eret."

"Well…yeah. But I'm sure she wants a more Viking-like boyfriend, like me!"

"I doubt it." Astrid mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Don't worry. I'm sure she'll…uh… appreciate you doing this for her…"

They all mounted their dragons, leaving Barf and Belch wondering where their riders where. At last, they twins walked out of the hotel, grumbling.

"Sorry, we took so long. We had to clean up a little…mess." Tuffnut told Hiccup, while mounting Belch.

Ruffnut chuckled. She mounted Barf and the dragon lifted into the air.

They flew through the open gates and landed in front of the door. Again, they had to leave the dragons outside, much to their dismay. Toothless crooned, sadly.

"It's okay, bud. I'll just be in here. I should be able to visit you whenever I want, this time" Hiccup comforted his worried dragon.

They walked through and stopped behind a young couple, waiting in line to be announced.

"The Duke and Duchess of the North Island!" A guard announced as the crowd politely clapped.

Hiccup stepped up and whispered the group's name, to the guard.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, chieftain of Berk! Rider of the Night Fury!" He announced, as the crowd clapped. Hiccup walked down the stairs, waving.

"Astrid Hofferson, girlfriend of Hiccup! Rider of the Deadly Nadder!"

Astrid blushed as she walked down to Hiccup. The crowd cheered for Astrid, a few whistles were heard. She kissed Hiccup's cheek and then walked through the crowd, following her nose. What smelt so good?

"Snotlout Jorgensen! Rider of the Monstrous Nightmare!"

"Fishlegs Ingerman! Rider of the Gronkle!"

"The twins? Riders of the Hideous Zippleback!"

The four walked down the stairs and started to mingle within the crowd.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles!" the guard announced.

Hans walked over to Hiccup, scowling.

"Hello, _Hiccup._" He growled.

"Should I know you?"

"I am Prince Hans!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Hiccup laughed, "Prince Hams?! And, I thought _my_ parents were mean!"

Hans glared at Hiccup. Astrid bounded over to Hiccup.

"Hiccup! You have to try these! They call them 'party pies'! They taste so good! Try one!" Astrid told him, enthusiastically. She handed one over to him.

"Astrid. Meet Prince Hams." Hiccup said, taking a bite of the tiny pie. "Yum! These are incredible!"

Astrid waved. Hans waved back.

The music started. "May I have this dance, Astrid?" Hans asked.

Astrid looked over to Hiccup, shrugging. "Uh…sure?"

Hans grabbed her hand and took her to the middle of the room. He needed a royal, to accomplish his plan, but he could easily sweet-talk this _Astrid _into telling him, what he wanted to know. Even if it meant, altering his plan a little.

"So, Astrid." He asked as he took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "You're from Berk."

"Yeah…?"

"What's it like there?"

"Cold."

"No. I mean, what is it _like_ to live in Berk?"

"Cold."

Hans frowned. He didn't want to waste his time asking her silly questions. He needed to get to the point. He started to dance in time with the music, Astrid awkwardly followed.

"Uh… so how did Hiccup become Chief of Berk?"

Astrid sniffed, a tear formed in her eye. "His father died… in battle"

"So what would happen if, say, Hiccup died?" Hans asked, glad where this conversation was going.

"His cousin, Snotlout, would take the position because Hiccup doesn't have an heir. Why the sudden interest?"

"Oh. No reason. But what if someone challenged Hiccup's birthright? Like, fought him and won?"

"Then that person would become chief." Astrid took her hand off Hans' shoulder and stepped back. "I've had enough dancing for now, thank you."

Hans grabbed her hand, forcefully. "No matter. We can just talk." He smirked.

Astrid frowned. There was no way that she was going to let _this_ guy push her around! She was a warrior!

"No. Really. I'm getting tired… and hungry! I need to have a break. Good _bye _Hams." Astrid argued, slipping her hand from his grip. She quickly walked away, looking for one of her friends or the food table.

Hans smirked. Plan B was going to work just fine.

* * *

Astrid strolled over to Hiccup. "Hey Babe." She kissed him on the cheek. "How's the party?"

"Boring."

Suddenly, trumpets sounded. Elsa walked through a side door.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" another man announced.

Tuffnut suddenly appeared next to Hiccup. "She's so beautiful."

"Gah!" Hiccup screamed. "Don't _do_ that, Tuffnut!"

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Anna ran in, awkwardly. Snotlout waved at her and she waved back. She was ushered over to stand next to Elsa.

"Here? Are you sure?"

Astrid and Hiccup clapped, along with the rest of the crowd.

"Do you want to go check on the dragons?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup's face lit up. "Yes, of course! Let's go!"

The two, walked hand-in-hand to the door. Toothless was there to greet them, as usual.

"Hey, bud."

Toothless bounded over to Astrid and she patted him. Stormfly noticed that Astrid was there, and she wasn't, so she ran over to her rider. Astrid scratched Stormfly's neck. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh. Nothing… I'm just thinking about what Hams said to me before." She replied.

Hiccup stepped in front of her and held her hands, "What? If he hurts you, remember that he would have several fire-breathing lizards and an angry boyfriend to deal with."

She half-heartedly giggled. "It's not me, I'm worried about. It's you. He was asking about, how you became chief."

"And you told him…everything?"

"No. Not everything." She started crying. "He then asked what would happen if you were killed or challenged for your birthright. I'm worried about you…"

"Hey. It's okay. Trust me, I'm pretty hard to kill." He told her, trying to make a joke out of the situation. "Think about it. Did Dagur and his armada kill me? No. Did Alvin and his Outcasts kill me? No. Did…Drago kill me? No. Have your punches killed me? Nearly! But that's not the point."

She laughed and gave him a hug. "Thanks. I guess I just needed to hear that from you."

He kissed her. "I love you, and I won't let anything happen to you, you know that right?"

She tightened her hug. "I know, and I love you too." She whispered. "Hey. Do you want to go back to the boring party?"

"Sure. Why not?" he laughed. "I'm going to warn Anna about Hams. I don't trust him."

They said goodbye to the dragons and walked back into the hall. Astrid walked over to Ruffnut, who was over stuffing her face full of small dark brown food items.

"What _are_ they?" Astrid asked, a little grossed out. "They look like baby dragon droppings."

Ruffnut laughed. "I don't know what they are, but they taste _amazing_!"

Astrid saw a person over on the other side of the table. She picked up the small food and walked over to the man.

"Excuse me, sir." She said, politely.

"What!?" he barked. He saw Astrid and slicked his hair back. "I mean, yes."

"What is this?" she asked, holding up the brown piece of food.

He looked at her, confused. "It's chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Haven't you ever tried it? Would you like to try it?" He asked, taking the piece of chocolate out of her hand. "Open your mouth."

"Eww. No thanks. I'm good. I don't want your hand anywhere near my mouth."

"Oh well. You don't know what you are missing out on." He told her, as he placed the chocolate in his mouth.

"Well… I'm going to go… Have a nice life…" She said, disgusted.

"Wait!" He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil out of his jacket. He wrote a bunch of numbers on it and gave it to her. "Call me."

"What is this for?"

"Just in case you get sick of your lame excuse for a boyfriend…"

Astrid glared at him. How dare he say that about Hiccup!

"… Just press the numbers into your phone and I'll meet you at the little coffee shop in town, baby."

Astrid was fuming. The guy held out his hand to give her the piece of paper. Astrid grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He cried out in pain but she held his arm there.

"_Don't_ call me baby!" she hissed in his ear.

He nodded quickly and she let go of his arm and stormed away, leaving the guy rubbing his arm.

"Yak-brain!" She muttered as she stomped back over to Ruffnut. She gave her the piece of paper.

"What is this for?"

"I don't know. You can have it."

"What do I do with it?"

"I don't know. Burn it for all I care." Astrid snapped.

Ruffnut smiled and ran to find her twin brother. Astrid picked up another piece of chocolate.

"Well, here goes nothing…"

* * *

Hiccup wandered around, looking for Anna. He looked over to Elsa, there she was! Talking to Elsa.

He quickly walked over to them but was stopped by a small group talking to each other. He couldn't get past them.

"It just can't." Elsa shouted.

"Excuse me for a minute…" Anna said, sadly.

"Anna." Hiccup called, but she wasn't listening.

He turned around trying to find a way through the crowd. Nothing so far. After 15 minutes of turning and looking he finally saw a small opening in between two people. He ran through and made his way over to Elsa.

He bowed. "Queen Elsa."

She nodded her head in respect as he walked in the direction he saw Anna going. She wasn't anywhere.

"Where is she?" he asked himself.

Astrid ran over to him.

"There you are!" She announced. "Have you told Anna about Hams?"

"No. I lost her." He said, dejected. "What's that in your hand?"

"It's a piece of chocolate!" she said, excited. "Try it!"

He grabbed the small piece of chocolate. "Wow! It's amazing!"

"I know right!"

"Listen, Astrid. Have you seen Anna anywhere?"

"Yeah. About 10 minutes ago, she walked out that door." She told him, pointing to a door that led outside.

He kissed her cheek. "Thank you!"

He ran outside, calling for Toothless. He needed to warn Anna, about Hams, now! Toothless was faster than him. He would get to her sooner.

Toothless bounded over Hiccup, understanding that Hiccup needed him, urgently.

Hiccup unlocked the tail fin and Toothless leapt into the sky.

"Come on. Where are you?" He mumbled.

_"__Love is an open door! _

_Love is an open door!" _ Two people sung.

Hiccup sighed. Not _this_ again!

He guided Toothless over to where he heard the voices. He finally saw Anna with…who was that…? Hams!?

"_Love is an open door_." They both sung again.

"Hey, Hiccup! You've met Hans." Anna cheerfully shouted.

"Well…yes about that…" Hiccup tried to say.

"_With you!"_ Anna sang, pointing at Hans.

"_With you!"_ Hans answered back.

"_With you_!" Anna sang again, this time pointing at Hiccup.

"With me?" Hiccup asked?

"_With me!"_ Hans hissed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He looked at Anna…but she wasn't there! He looked around and spotted her and Hams on the castle roof. Toothless flew over to them.

"_I mean, it's crazy_!" Hans sung.

"What?" Anna asked.

"_We finish each other's—"_

"_Sandwiches_!" Anna sung as she slid down the roof.

"_That's what I was gonna say_!" Hans exclaimed.

"_No you weren't_." Hiccup corrected.

"_Go away_!" Hans hissed.

Hans slid down the roof and suddenly they both appeared on a bridge ledge. How did they do that? Hiccup pondered as he flew towards them.

"_I've never met someone_—"Anna sung.

"—_who thinks so much like me_!" They both sang.

"Um Anna. I really need to talk to you."

"Sing along, Hiccup!" she invited.

"I'm good."

Anna and Hans, ran away towards the clock tower.

"_Our mental synchronisation _

_Can have but one explanation._" They sung together.

"Well not technically…" Hiccup begun.

"_You_—"Hans interrupted.

"_And I_—"Anna sang along.

"_Were_—"

"_Just_—"

"_Meant to be."_ They sang together.

"Ugh!" Hiccup groaned.

Anna and Hans ran over to the lighthouse and started climbing the stairs. Toothless warbled.

"I'll try one more time, buddy. Then we'll give up."

"_Say goodbye_!" Anna sang, as the two danced.

"_Goodbye, Hams_" Hiccup half-sung, half-ordered.

"_Say goodbye_!" Hans corrected.

"_To the pain of the_…" they both sung.

"_Past_!" Anna said.

Hiccup—_uh, past_!" Hans sang, after correcting himself.

"_We don't have to feel it anymore! Love is an open door!_" they sung together as they ran towards the waterfall.

"Come on, Toothless. She won't listen to us." Hiccup told him, unhappy.

"_Life can be so much more_!" The two voice rang out.

_"__With you!" _

_"__With you!"_

_"__With you!"_

_"__With you!"_

"_Love is an open door_…" they finally concluded the song.

Hiccup turned Toothless around and as they flew back over to the castle they heard Anna scream out, "yes!"

Toothless landed next to Hookfang, who was still unhappy from this morning. He missed the little girl. Hiccup hopped off Toothless and gave Hookfang a scratch on the neck.

"It's okay, boy." He comforted the sad dragon.

He noticed Ruffnut telling Fishlegs all about the mighty Zippleback.

Astrid met him at the front door. "So? How'd it go?"

"We're too late. She's fallen in love with him. She wouldn't listen to what I had to say. They were too busy…_singing_." He told her.

"Oh. Okay… Do you want me to stay out here with you?" she asked nervously.

Hiccup inhaled and glanced over towards Fishlegs and Ruffnut. Fishlegs gave Hiccup a thumbs up. "No. I want you to show me the food table. I'm starving!" Hiccup told her.

Astrid's face lit up. She hated seeing Hiccup unhappy, but at least he was masking his disappointment so that they could have a good time together.

Astrid pulled him towards the food. Once she got to the table, she stopped and pointed to the individual plates of food.

"You've already tried the party pie and the chocolate." Astrid told him.

"Yes."

"Well, they call this 'soft drink' but careful it somehow gets in your nose and it feels weird." She said, holding a blue can.

Hiccup took the can and drunk it. He started coughing and he put the can down on the table. "There is nothing 'soft' about that drink!"

"I know…. And then this is a 'fish finger' which doesn't make any sense, because fish didn't have fingers the last time I checked. And they call _this_ a 'sausage' and _this_ a 'cupcake'…"

Hiccup smiled. It was great knowing, his girlfriend was having so much fun and learning so many new things.

* * *

Tuffnut fixed his helmet and walked over to Elsa. It was now or never.

"Hello." She said.

"H-hi! Elsa! You look… amazing!"

"Thank you."

"I-I-I'm Tuffnut Thorston. Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand. He had watched other people holding out their hands and then the person in front of them shook it. It seemed to be some kind of hello, or something.

Elsa didn't return the handshake. Instead, she smiled, nervously. "Nice to meet you, Tuffnut."

Tuffnut tried to keep the smile on his face but it was clear that he was disappointed. Elsa noticed this.

"Are you having fun?" she asked.

Tuffnut smiled at her. "Well. It's not as fun as our Viking parties, but yes, I'm having a lot of fun!"

A woman walked up to Elsa. "Congratulations, Your Majesty!" she said.

"Thank you." She replied. "Excuse me, Tuffnut."

Tuffnut walked away, a bit upset. What was he doing wrong? Why didn't she like him?

* * *

On the other side of the room, Snotlout flattened his hair and held the small bunch of flowers, closer. He spotted Anna walking towards him.

"Hi Anna! These are for you!" he told her, confidently as he gave her the flowers.

"Aww. Thank you, Snotlout!" she said, impressed.

Hans appeared by her side and Snotlout's face fell. "Who are you?" he asked.

Hans smiled at Anna. "I'm her fiancé."

"Her _what_!?"

"We are to be married, soon."

Snotlout kicked the ground. "Why does this keep happening to me?! First _Astrid_, and now _Anna_!" he screamed.

"Why do you even_ like_ this guy?!" Snotlout asked Anna.

"It's true love. We were meant to find each other." She answered.

"But look at his face!" Snotlout argued.

Anna freaked out. "What's wrong with his face?!" she screamed.

"What's wrong with my face? Do I have some food on it?" Hans asked, feeling around his face, to see what was wrong.

"On the side of his face! It looks like there are giant, furry caterpillars on it."

"You mean my sideburns?"

"Yeah. They look ridiculous!"

Hiccup and Astrid ran over, hearing Snotlout screaming at someone. They saw Anna holding Hams' hand and smiling at him, the way _they _smile at each other.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked Snotlout.

"Caterpillar Man decided that he is going to marry Anna!" Snotlout whined.

"They _are not_ caterpillars! They are sideburns and _I do not_ look ridiculous!" Hans shouted, slowly losing his cool.

Astrid looked at him. "Actually, for once, I have to agree with Snotlout, Hams." She told him, before quickly adding, "And if either of you two boys hold that against me, you will regret it!"

Hiccup and Snotlout held up their hands in surrender.

"Come one Hans. Let's go find Elsa." Anna told him. They pushed through the crowd.

"Come on, guys. We can't let Anna marry that man." Hiccup ordered them.

Hiccup led them through the crowd, slowly. He wasn't used to having so many people in one room. They finally made it over to Elsa, Anna and Hams.

"We would like—"Anna said.

"—your blessing—"Hans cut in.

"—of—"Anna interrupted.

"—our marriage!" they told Elsa, in unison.

"Marriage…?" Elsa asked.

Anna squealed. "Yes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Elsa told them.

"What is there to be confused about?" Snotlout shouted, "She's getting married to a guy she met 20 minutes ago!"

"Well, we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast and ice-cream and then—wait! Would we live here?"

Hans smirked. Just _keep_ talking, Anna.

"Absolutely!" he agreed.

"Anna—"Elsa pleaded.

"Anna. You don't know what you're doing! Please stop." Astrid begged.

But Anna wasn't listening to any of them. She only had eyes and ears for Hans.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!" Anna told Hans.

"What? No, no, no, no, no." Elsa begged.

"Anna. _Listen_ to us!" ordered Hiccup.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must—"Anna continued to tell everyone.

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Elsa concluded.

"Yeah! You tell her, Your Majesty!" Snotlout shouted. Elsa softly glared at him.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked.

Hans looked at her and slowly shook his head. Elsa was _not_ going to ruin his perfect plan!

"May I talk to you, please?" Elsa asked her sister. "Alone."

The dragon riders sighed and started to turn and walk away.

"No." Anna told her, not ready to back down yet. "Whatever you have to say, you-you can say to both of us."

"Fine." Elsa stated.

Hiccup and Astrid turned around and walked back to the two arguing sisters.

"You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa told Anna, blankly.

"You can if it's true love." Anna argued.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked, exasperated.

Anna was not going to back down now. She had been waiting for someone to fall in love with her for too long!

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" she shouted.

Elsa gasped. Is that what Anna thought for all those years?

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." She told the couple.

Astrid and Hiccup secretly high-fived. Thank Thor, Elsa didn't agree with the marriage.

Hans scowled.

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your—"Hans tried to tell her.

"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." She told Hans, flustered.

Elsa walked away. Anna glared at her sister.

"The party is over. Close the gates." Elsa told one of the men in uniform.

The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs joined Hiccup and Astrid.

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna begged. She grabbed her sister's glove, desperate to make her sister listen to her.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa screamed.

"Anna. Give her the glove." Snotlout begged. "It's okay. The party wasn't that fun anyway."

Anna didn't listen to her friends, instead, out of spite, she held it further away.

"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore!" Anna pleaded, crying.

Elsa fought the tears. Then desperately, she said something she regretted.

"…Then leave."

She turned away and rushed towards the door.

"Whoa. Guys. We're over-reacting here a little, aren't we?" Hiccup tried to tell them. He put his hand on Anna's shoulder.

Anna brushes his hand off and walks up to Elsa.

"What did I ever do to you?!" she screamed, heartbroken.

The party suddenly went quiet as they all watched the scene, unfolding in front of them.

"Enough, Anna." Elsa begged as she walked away.

"Anna. Stop. You're just going to make everything worse." Hiccup begged, remembering the day his father disowned him. Another tear formed in his eye. Stupid tear.

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the _world_ out?! _What _are you so_ afraid _of?!" Anna screamed, glad to finally get this off her chest.

"I. Said. Enough!" Elsa screamed back.

Suddenly ice shot from Elsa's hand and created large spikes on the floor.

"She's perfect." Tuffnut sighed.

Everyone shrieked and backed away. Hiccup suddenly remembered the day, he was stuck in the Bewilderbeast's ice. It was cold. It was dark. He thought that he wasn't going to live.

Hiccup backed away, slightly, fear in his eyes. He shook his head. It was just one woman, why should he be scared. He looked at the ice spikes, centimetres away from Astrid's neck. Oh… _that's_ why.

Astrid carefully stepped away from the giant spike of ice, only centimetres away from piercing her neck.

Hans looked at the queen, shocked.

"Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." An old man said, hiding behind his guards.

"Elsa…?" Anna asked.

Elsa ran out of the doors. She had to get out of there now.

"Anna. What happened?" Hiccup asked.

She stared at the open doors. "I-I don't know."

"Come on Duke." The old man's guards told him as they all jumped over the ice and ran through the doors.

"NO!" Anna screamed at the men. They didn't hear her.

"Come on, guys. We need to get to Elsa before they do." Anna pleaded.

The dragon riders ran through the doors. Anna and Hans followed them. Each rider called for his or her dragon using their dragon-calls.

* * *

Toothless pricked his ears up. Hiccup needed him! The other dragons heard their riders calling for them and they flew off. Poor Toothless has to take the long way around.

He jumped over plants and dodged the houses and light poles. He _had_ to get to Hiccup!

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna called.

She was too late. Elsa had gone through the kingdom gates. She ran past the Duke and his guards who were left on the icy staircase. Hans and the dragon riders followed.

Anna spotted her sister running over the frozen fjord.

"Elsa, stop!" she screamed as she ran onto the fjord. She slipped.

"Anna!" Astrid shouted as she ran to the freezing girl. She looked up. Elsa was nowhere to be seen.

"No…"Anna sobbed.

"Look. The fjord!" Hans pointed out, shocked.

The water started freezing, locking all the ships into place. Stormfly led the group of dragons over to their riders.

"Astrid. Go after her. You can change her mind, I know it." Hiccup told his girlfriend.

"But Hiccup…"

"No. Astrid. Please. I need you to do this. I trust you." Hiccup begged.

Astrid kissed him and then jumped onto Stormfly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He confirmed, "I'll see you when you both come back if not earlier."

Astrid nodded and urged Stormfly to take off. They followed the fresh scent of Elsa and flew into the distance.

Toothless finally made it over to Hiccup. He warbled and the group walked back over to the castle.

* * *

Astrid and Stormfly fought the strong winds that had slowly picked up. The queen sure was fast.

"Where is she Stormfly?" she asked.

She saw a silhouette of a person. "There she is!"

They flew over to Elsa, who was walking towards a large mountain.

* * *

The twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs mounted their dragons. They walked them through the town. People moved away from them, letting them pass.

It suddenly started snowing. People started to panic.

"Well…bye!" Snotlout called out.

They flew up, Fishlegs and the twins started on the way back home.

"See you when you get back to Berk, Hiccup." Snotlout told his cousin.

"Hoo-phan!" Katie cried.

Hookfang instantly grounded and walked over to the freezing baby.

"Hookfang. What are you doing?"

He fired at a spot in the snow and a small, warm fire heated the area around her. She gurgled, happily. He blasted random parts of snow, creating more small fires. People slowly walked over to them and sat in front of them, warming up. Even Katie's mother.

Snotlout pouted. "Bye guys." He grumbled, as he watched the other two dragons flying off towards Berk. He walked over to Hiccup who was listening to a conversation between Anna and the Duke.

"My sister is not a monster." She argued.

"She nearly killed me." The Duke whined.

"You slipped on ice." Hiccup told the man.

"Her ice!" he pointed out.

"It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this… Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one who has to go after her." Anna told them all.

"What?" Hans asked.

"Bring me my horse, please." She told a man.

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous." Hans told her.

"Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back and I'll make this right."

"I'm coming with you." Hiccup told her, mounting Toothless.

"No. I need to do this on my own." She told Hiccup.

Hans looked at her desperately. If she died, how would he become king? Anna looked at Hans.

"I leave Prince Hans in ch…" she said. Before she had finished that sentence, she looked around and watched the two dragons warming everybody up.

"I leave the Dragon Riders in charge!" she exclaimed.

What?!" Hans shouted. How would he gain the people's trust?

"A-are you sure you can trust her. I don't want you getting hurt." He said, lying through his teeth.

"She's my sister. She would never hurt me." Anna told him, as she snapped the reins and rode out.

Hans glared at Anna, then at Hookfang. He was going to have to convert to Plan B, he thought, smirking at Hiccup.


	7. The North Mountain

**Hey my lovely people, **

**I'm glad to finally write and publish this! I would have earlier but... I had a math exam last week, an assignment due last week, three assignments due this and next week and enough homework to feed a Hotburple. *SIGH!***

**Here is the next chapter. I will just warn those who read author's notes, that I would rate a certain part later in the chapter, T. Read at your own risk. There is a mention of blood and death and what-not. **

**Well, anyways. As always, here are the review responses. **

**Review Responses:**

**crazyfoxqueen: I know! Don't judge! I did it for the LOLz. Tell your brother that he is annoying. I'm sure you know what I mean S:) **

**eltigre221: Try telling Hams that. Thank you. I tried to get Astrid to have fun and eat food! :) I'll bring Ruffnut back into the story later, just for you. I want her to hit Hams! Am I a bad person?**

**Patty 4577: You definitely got that right! Toothless won't let anyone else harm his rider…but what if Hiccup isn't the one to get hurt…? **

**NightFuryNinja1999: Yep, but because of the dragon riders, he has to convert to plan B. You're welcome. I hoped you'd like the sideburn bit. Thank you for asking for it. And no…unfortunately, no more Hiccstrid for a few chapters… :'( and I also can't wait for the part where Hams gets more than he bargained for. **

**UltraSpaceVoid: Thank you! You have no idea how much that means to me. I don't understand crossovers where, although he has Astrid, he instantly falls in love with Elsa. I also pride myself in knowing the Vikings personalities to make it more believable. **

**SilverKnightja101: I'll see what I can do. I can't promise anything, but if you aren't happy with the chapter, I'll take it back and give you a full refund… a cookie! :)**

**Enjoy! **

**CloudjumperKat **

* * *

Astrid ran up to the blonde woman, walking up the mountain. Stormfly followed quickly.

"Uh…hi. I'm Astrid. I don't think we've met…" Astrid awkwardly told her, hoping to start a conversation.

Elsa continued to walk up, she didn't respond to Astrid.

Astrid waited for an answer…nothing.

"Uh…what you did back there. I-It was pretty cool. I didn't know that a person could do that…" she told Elsa.

Again, Elsa didn't answer. A tear formed in her eye.

"This is Stormfly. She's my Deadly Nadder. She's a dragon."

Elsa stopped and looked behind her. There was a woman about her age, with a long blonde braid, standing next to a large blue and yellow creature…a dragon?

The tear fell from her eye, but as it fell off her chin, it froze into a small snowflake.

"Wow…!"

Elsa turned around and walked up the mountain faster. She didn't want this girl to be hurt as well.

"Please wait. Why are you running away? …What's that noise? It sounds like some kind of instrument playing. But no one followed us…" Astrid called.

Elsa inhaled.

_"__The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. _

_Not a footprint to be seen."_

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked. "Can't you see our footprints?"

_"__A kingdom of isolation" _

"But they're not isolated!" Astrid argued, confused.

_"__And it looks like I'm the queen."_

"What are you talking about? Are you okay?" Astrid asked. What was she_ doing_?!

_"__The wind is howling, like this swirling storm inside"_

_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried."_

Astrid ran up to Elsa, Stormfly stayed behind the two, just in case they came to their senses and marched _back down_ this _freezing_ mountain! Berk is cold… but this is _just ridiculous_!

_"__Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be._

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. _

_Well know they know!" _

"Wait? Are you singing? Does anybody do anything normal in this kingdom…like say…run it?" Astrid shouted at no one in particular.

Elsa took off her glove and threw it into the air. It flew past Stormfly's face and she snorted, in fright.

"Um… should you be taking your glove off…?"

_"__Let it go._

_Let it go." _

Elsa played around with her powers, creating small snow fireworks from her hands.

"Wow!" Astrid said, in awe.

_"__Can't hold it back anymore." _

With her hands, she created a small snowman. Astrid stared at the snowman. It took the children in Berk hours to create a snow-Gronkle. Imagine what they could create, with Elsa helping them. Maybe a Nadder or a Stormcutter!

_"__Let it go. Let it go._

_Turn away and slam the door. _

_I don't care what they're going to say._

_Let the storm rage on._

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

She took her cape off and let it fly back into the wind. Stormfly chose that exact moment to take a step forwards and everything went black. Well…magenta do be more precise. She squawked, annoyed and confused. She shook her head, but the cape wasn't going anywhere. Astrid ran over to her distressed dragon, pulled the cape off Stormfly's head and threw it into the wind. She laughed as Stormfly snorted at the cape and fired at it, burning it to ash.

Astrid looked around. Where was Elsa? She looked further up the mountain. Oh. There she was. Singing. Still…

She ran up to Elsa. She'd have to stop singing soon…right?

_"__It's time to see what I can do,_

_To test the limits and break through"_

Elsa looked back at Astrid and smiled. Astrid smiled back, confused.

'You ready?" she asked.

"Ready for what—?"

In an instant, ice and snow came from her hands and formed a large set of stairs.

"Wow!"

_"__No right, no wrong_

_No rules for me _

_I'm free!"_

Astrid and Elsa ran up the steps together. Stormfly tried and slipped down. She snorted, and flew over them. They can't beat her! Stupid ice.

_"__Let it go! Let it go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky._

_Let it go! Let it go! _

_You'll never see me cry."_

Astrid thought back to earlier, the beautiful snowflake tear. She planned on telling her that she _was_ actually crying before, but seeing her new friend so happy she decided to well… let it go.

_"__Here I—we stand and here we'll stay!" _

She slammed her foot on the ground; a giant ice snowflake formed underneath her feet.

Astrid was in shock. She tried to talk but nothing came out.

_"__Let the storm rage on…"_

Again, Elsa smiled at Astrid and raised the snowflake on ice beams. She created walls, archways and a beautiful chandelier, glistening in the sun's first rays.

_"__My power flurries through the air into the ground"_

She used her ice magic to strengthen the walls and add stairs and other intricate details. Stormfly had the time of her life, chasing the lights.

_"__My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around._

_And one thought crystallises like an icy blast." _

Elsa stood in the middle of her castle. She took her crown and takes one last look at it. She breathed in deeply and Stormfly ran over to her, wondering what that shiny thing is. Elsa laughed and pet Stormfly. She placed the crown on her head, leaning again the yellow crown of spikes. Stormfly warbled. Astrid scratched her head, giggling.

_"__I'm never going back, _

_The past is in the past!" _

Elsa stopped for a second and thought. Now that she's a new person, she needs to have a new look. She looked around at her new 'kingdom'. Astrid noticed that she had, finally, stopped singing.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing Elsa's face.

"I need a new look—Wait! I have an idea!"

She created a dress made of ice, complete with a cape and snowflakes. She laughed, for the first time in a long time. Astrid laughed along.

Elsa undid her hair, and a braid fell down. She put it over her shoulder and started to untie the braid.

"Wait. No. Keep the braid. It's just like mine." Astrid told her.

Elsa laughed and stopped undoing the braid. She kept it over her shoulder, just like Astrid's. She moves her fingers, small snowflakes came from them. She threw the snowflakes in the air. They landed in both her and Astrid's hair. They laughed together.

_"__Let it go! Let it go! _

_And we'll rise like the break of dawn."_

Astrid watched Stormfly trying to see herself in the ice. She needed to know how much more beautiful he was now. She turned and saw her friend, Elsa, laughing and singing. Elsa was still singing—oh Thor, that song was catchy. Eh. No one else was watching…

"_Let it go! Let it go_!" They both sang, now free. They walked outside onto the balcony. The sun had risen.

_"__That perfect girl is gone._

_Here we stand in the light of day._

_Let the storm rage on!"_ Elsa sang.

_"__The cold never bothered us anyway!"_ The two sang and laughed.

They turned around and Elsa clicked her fingers together. The doors shut on their own.

Astrid and Elsa laughed.

Elsa held her hand out, "Hi, I'm Elsa."

Astrid returned the gesture and they shook hands, "Astrid."

* * *

Hiccup paced around the town square. He needed to know if Astrid was alright. He had stayed up all night, waiting, hoping that he would see her incredible face soon. He hadn't slept a wink.

Toothless bounded over to Hiccup and pushed him towards another cold, confused citizen of Arendelle.

"Yes?" He asked the woman, yawning.

"I'm still cold." She told him. "Everyone has already crowded around the small fires that your dragons have made, but it's not enough."

Hiccup sighed and pulled his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, miss. The dragons are trying their best."

She huffed. "Well, their best _isn't _keeping us warm!"

Hans walked over to the arguing people and handed the woman a coat. "Here you go. These will keep you warmer than the fire." he told her sweetly.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said, taking the coat. "You should be the one in charge, not him."

She walked away. Hans smirked.

"What do you want, Hams?!" he growled.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just helping the people." He told him, his voice too sweet to be real.

"I just wish that this weather would go away. I can't stand it. I wish that I wasn't here." He admitted to Hans.

"Don't worry. You won't be here much longer." He said, trying to hold in the evil laugh.

Hiccup stared at Hams, his eyebrow raised. He quickly walked away. Snotlout came over to him.

"I'm loving this!" he shouted, "Everyone respects me!"

"You're doing well." Hiccup congratulated, "But what is Hookfang doing?"

Snotlout quickly looked at his dragon. He was only resting. "What do you mean? He's hasn't gotten himself in trouble yet."

"I'm just asking, how is he warming everyone up?" Hiccup restated his earlier question.

"He's making fires, just like Toothless."

"Why haven't you asked him to light up his entire body?"

"The little girl hasn't moved. I don't want her to get burned."

Hiccup thought about what Snotlout said. "But we still need to keep the people warm. I'll be a second." He said walking over to Hookfang.

He picked the sleeping girl up and gave her to her mother.

"Okay, Hookfang. Light up!" Hiccup ordered.

Hookfang growled softly. He woke up, suddenly. Where was she?!

He saw Katie in her mother's arms. He stared at her and snorted. Smoke came from his nostrils.

"No Hookfang." Hiccup shouted.

Toothless ran over and started growling at his friend, telling him to light himself in the fire. Hookfang reluctantly lit himself on fire and everyone instantly stood up and ran over to him. Even the woman, Hiccup was arguing with earlier. She took off the coat and walked over. Hans stared at the dragon. He wasn't ready for it to do _that_! He scowled.

Katie was placed back next to Hookfang and the dragon fell asleep, knowing his little friend was nearby.

Hiccup sat down, finally having some peace. He slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"Hiccup. Hiccup?"

He woke up and saw Astrid standing in front of him. She had changed a little. Her hair was in a different braid and she was wearing her outfit, but it was made of ice.

"Astrid!" he shouted joyfully, "I knew you would come back."

"Come with me." She whispered. "I need to show you something."

He stood up and followed her.

She led him through the town and into a forest filled with trees and fresh fallen snow. She walked behind a rock and he followed, only to see Astrid standing next to… Astrid?

There was another Astrid, wearing her normal outfit but her hair was out and knotted. Her beautiful face was dirty and tear stained. Her hands were tied together and the rope was attached around a tree.

"Hiccup! No! Run. Get out of here!" she yelled.

"Astrid!?" he shouted, trying to get to her. He realised that his hands were also tied to a tree.

The other Astrid laughed evilly and walked over to Hiccup.

"Silly Hiccup." She told him, "Now do you regret sending her to come and retrieve me?!"

"Elsa?" he asked.

She laughed. "Now you will see what happens to people who interfere."

She faced Astrid who was still struggling to undo the ropes, bound to her hands. She shot ice at Astrid.

"Astrid! No!" he screamed.

The ice went through Astrid instantly killing her. She fell to the ground, lifeless.

Elsa laughed. Hiccup struggled and tried to untie the ropes.

"Astrid. No…" he cried.

Elsa walked over to him and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. He scowled at her.

"Remember, Hiccup. I said _people_ who interfere. Bye." She told him laughing. She walked away.

Hiccup suddenly felt a stabbing pain come from his side. He looked over and saw that his clothes were red. He started feeling faint and fell to the ground. A man came from behind him, holding Hiccup's dagger.

"Hams!" Hiccup whispered, still fighting death.

"Yes, Hiccup, it's me. You are relieved of your chief position." He laughed.

Hiccup glared at him. "You back-stabbing, yak-brained—!"

"That's no way to talk to your chief." He told him, evilly as he walked off.

Hiccup tried to get up as everything went black…

* * *

Hiccup woke up, gasping for breath.

"Hiccup?" Snotlout asked, running over.

"Are you okay? Because there is another man who needs help." Snotlout asked him.

Hiccup stood there still trying to calm down. "No. No. No, no, no. I need to find Astrid! I need to find her and make sure she's okay!" he shouted as he ran towards Toothless.

"Hiccup. Wait!" Snotlout yelled, "Who will look after everyone?"

"I put _you_ in charge, Snotlout."

Hiccup jumped onto Toothless and was stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

"Listen." He said, "I can't help you right now. Go talk to Snotlout."

"No, sir." Said a man in a green uniform. "Go with Anna. She's alone. She's never been this far away from the castle before. She'll get lost."

"But I need to find my girlfriend and make sure Queen Elsa hasn't hurt her!"

"Sir, the queen is no monster. Your girlfriend will be fine. Here, take these."

The man gave Hiccup a small pouch with coins and a bandage.

"Just in case. If you need anything else, there is a small shop in the mountains."

Hiccup looked down. "Thank you." He said, as he placed everything, except the coins, in the saddle bag, next to Sharpshot.

He and Toothless took off, leaving Hans scowling at him and Snotlout. Nothing could go to plan, could it?!

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless had been flying for almost half the day. They had gotten themselves lost a few times as well. Once, they nearly got hit by a horse running towards the town.

Hiccup looked ahead. There was smoke coming from a small wooden building. A man was outside, talking to some kind of animal. "But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free."

They landed next to him. He jumped back, behind the strange creature.

"Ah! What is _that_?!" He screamed, pointing at Toothless.

"I'm Hiccup, this is my dragon, Toothless." He told the man, calmly. "And if you don't mind me asking, who are _you _and _what_ is that?"

The man, walked forward, keeping his eyes on Toothless.

"This is my reindeer. I'm Kristoff." He said.

All of a sudden, the reindeer started talking in a funny voice, but he wasn't moving his lips.

"And I'm Sven." The reindeer told Hiccup.

"How did Sven just talk?!" Hiccup asked.

"I threw my voice, like this."

"Hello Hiccup. I'm glad to meet you." Kristoff said, in his Sven voice.

"Wow! Hey, listen. Have you seen a girl?"

"Yeah. She's in there." Kristoff told him, pointing to the shop.

"Thanks." He said, as he walked into the building.

"Hiccup?" Anna asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Astrid. Can I join you on your quest? Please?" he asked.

She looked down at the supplies on the bench. "Heh… I'd love you to, trust me. But unless I can pay for these items, I'm going to have to go back to Arendelle."

"Pay, with this?" he asked shaking the bag.

She ran over to him and strangled him in a hug.

With the coins, she paid for Kristoff's supplies and walked into an empty room to get the winter clothes on.

Hiccup walked out to Toothless who was listening to Kristoff and Sven.

"What are you doing, bud?"

He put his ear to the door and from inside he heard them…guess what….singing!

_"__Reindeers are better than people. _

_Sven, don't you think that's true?"_ Kristoff sang.

He threw his voice and suddenly Sven started singing along too.

_"__Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. _

_Everyone of em's bad except you." _

"Aww. Thanks buddy."

_"__But people smell better than reindeers. _

_Sven don't you think I'm right?"_

_"__That's once again true, _

_For all except you."_

Anna walked next to Hiccup and gave the bag to Toothless. "I have everything." She told him, "What _are _they singing?"

"I don't know. But it's actually pretty funny."

_"__You got me. Let's call it a night."_

_"__Goodnight."_

_"__Don't let the frostbite, bite." _

Anna walked in. "Nice duet." She told them sarcastically.

He jumped up and relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" he grumbled.

"We want you to take us up the North Mountain." She told him firmly, pointing at Hiccup and Toothless.

Kristoff laid back down and closed his eyes. "I don't take people places."

"Let me rephrase that."

Toothless threw the bag onto Kristoff and he sat up. Toothless growled.

He looked in the bag.

"Take us up to the North Mountain…please." She said, trying to be tough… but miserably failing.

Kristoff looked at Anna and then at the, still, growling Toothless. He didn't look so toothless.

"Look. I know how to stop this winter." Anna pleaded with him.

Kristoff took one last look at Toothless' teeth and sighed. "We leave at dawn…and you forgot the carrots for Sven." He told them, lying down.

Anna threw the bag off carrots at him and they hit his face.

"Ugh!" Kristoff groaned.

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't—"Anna apologised before she looked at Hiccup, drooling.

He had flexed his gorgeous, perfect muscles and was looking at her… at her?

'Be tough.' He mouthed.

"Oh. Oh, right." She said, "We leave now. Right now."

She walked behind the stable and breathed out. Toothless walked away, and retracted his teeth.

Hiccup pat her on the back. He would be able to see Astrid in no time, now.


	8. I Shouldn't Have Let Him Go

**Okay guys, this chapter is for crazyfoxqueen who asked for a chapter showing Berk and how they're coping while everyone is gone. **

**This is only a filler. It is between around about chapter 6-7ish, after the twins and Fishlegs leave for Berk. Don't hurt me. **

**Anyway, here we go guys...**

**Review Responses:**

**crazyfoxqueen: Yeah… You're so totally right, senor. And yes, this chapter is just for you. You're welcome *bows* **

**And yes, everyone will ****_know _****we're weird. : ) **

**ForteEXEMaster: What do you mean, what happen with Astrid? If you want, you can PM me and I'll explain if not…it's all good. Thank you. I decided that Elsa and Astrid needed to have a bit of fun. Go the braided blondes! **

**eltigre221: Thank you for your incredible support during the writing of my story! And I think that everyone who wants to hurt Hams is an amazing person. Look out Hams! You're dealing with not only dragon riders but also an author! Be afraid! Be very afraid!**

**CoolWizard22: Thank you, I needed a few LOL's in between Let It Go. Just wait until Fixer Upper. I have some amazing ideas for that. **

**And yes, the main reason Hans, is called Hams is because when I edited it I realised that I had written Prince Hams instead of Prince Hans. The people loved it, so now Hiccup and his friends call him Hams. **

**Don't worry. Elsa will stay good and Hams will get what he deserves. No one will die, but being Frozen, there will be injuries and heartbreak. Elsa was only evil in Hiccup's dream because:**

**a. It was a reference to the fact that Elsa was supposed to be evil in the film.**

**b. Hiccup hasn't met the queen yet and he doesn't know if Astrid is okay. **

**c. Hiccup is freaking out, because the last person he knew who controlled ice, killed his father. **

**Don't worry. It was only a dream. I wouldn't kill them. **

**NightFuryNinja1999: Thank you! Yeah the death bit was sad, ****_I cried_****. Just you wait, soon Hiccup will also sing a small song. And yes Hams! You just got OWNED! What fun is it, if Anna stopped falling for Hiccup? **

**Guest: Okay :) Just remember that it takes a while to write the stories with exams and assignments due. I try to update at least once or twice a week so don't worry. You will soon be able to read a completed story.**

**Thank you, **

**CloudjumperKat**

* * *

"Light up!" Valka commanded.

The blue Monstrous Nightmare in front of her, instantly turned a purple colour as the red flames mixed with her blue skin.

"Good girl!" she cooed, as she threw an Icelandic cod over to her. "I never knew Nightmares could glow purple."

Valka had been training her for the past few days, ever since Hiccup had left for Arendelle. She had been equally busy running the village. This has been the first time, she's been able to make sure the Nightmare knew the basic commands, such as light up or fetch. She had only been calming her down. She had only flamed and paced around the cage for days.

"I really need to give you a name." Valka thought out loud. "So I don't have to keep calling you Nightmare or it."

She watched the dragon gobble up the fish, and walk over to her. She scratched her neck.

"There has to be a basic name I can call you…"

She sat down, her back against the arena walls. She looked towards the sky as she did every day, waiting for her son to come home. He had been there for a very long time. What was taking so long? The villagers were getting restless.

The Nightmare nudged her shoulder with its head.

"Just a minute, you. I look at the sky every day, when I'm training you. You should be used to it by now—"

She jumped up.

"Of course. I can call you Skye while I'm training you. Do you like that?" Valka announced.

Skye bobbed her head up and down, seemingly nodding.

"Okay, Skye. Light up!"

* * *

"Gobber!"

"What is it now, Spitelout?" Gobber sighed.

"My son has been missing for days. At first, I thought he was just mucking around with the Thorston twins and that Ingerman lad."

"And then what?" Gobber asked, trying to hide the boredom in his voice.

"Well their parents haven't seen them either. Nothing has been blown up and they haven't been here for any meals… you know how Fishlegs is." Spitelout whispered, hoping that none of the other parents were around, listening.

Gobber tried to keep a straight face. "I'm sure they're alright. Now if you excuse me, I have a village to rebuild."

Spitelout let him walk past and he too walked off, looking for any sign of his son.

Gobber walked over to an almost rebuilt house. All it needed done, was the last few planks of wood on top of the roof.

He grabbed a plank of wood from the pile and lifted it up to the Viking on the roof, with the hammer and nails.

"Gobber."

He turned around, forgetting that he was still lifting up a plank of wood. He let go of it and gravity got the best of the plank and sent it down, landing on Gobber's head.

"Ugh." He groaned as he felt his head for any bumps or scratches.

Valka ran up to him. "Oh dear. I'm sorry."

"I'm fine. I have lived through worse." He told her, pointing to his peg leg. "So, what do you need, joint chief?"

"I have just been training Skye and—"

"Skye?"

"The blue Monstrous Nightmare." She told him, "Anyway, I am really worried about Hiccup and Astrid. They've been gone a long time."

"Valka. They've only been a few days. We gave them a few weeks to relax."

"I know…" she admitted, sheepishly.

"But I am actually worried about the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs. I haven't seen them for days, neither have their parents." Gobber told her.

"Come to think of it…neither have I…"

A Viking ran over to them. "Gobber. There's a riot in the Hall."

"The twins." Gobber whispered to himself.

"What do you mean?" Valka asked.

"They used to stir up fights and riots when they were younger. I bet that they are the ones causing it." Gobber told her, hobbling towards the forge.

He called for Grump and in record timing of 3 minutes, Grump was up, slowing walking to his rider.

"Come on Grump." Gobber called.

Grump yawned and walked over to Gobber, slowly. Gobber walked over and hopped in the saddle. He led Grump in the direction of the Hall.

They slowly made their way over to the Hall where Gobber could hear shouting. He jumped off Grump and ran through the doors, closing them behind him.

"Dragon Race! Dragon Race! Dragon Race!" the crowd screamed.

Gobber looked around for Ruffnut of Tuffnut, but didn't see them. He rushed to the front of the room.

The crowd continued to scream and yell.

"Everybody stop!" she shouted.

They all stopped and stared at him. Then suddenly, a man in the front shouted out. "Where are the younger dragon riders? We have been working non-stop for months and we want to watch some racing!"

Gobber sighed. "We currently don't know where they are, but you all just have to calm down."

"Wait. Where's Fishlegs? Where's my boy?" a woman shouted.

"Uh… Fishlegs is probably following a new dragon he has found, Mrs Ingerman."

"How do you know?"

"Snotlout is not here! I checked!" Spitelout shouted.

"Neither is Ruff or Tuff!" A man added.

The crowd started getting restless again.

"Where is Hiccup? He would know where they are!"

"I want to watch a dragon race!"

"How long is it going to take before I can sleep in my own house?!"

Gobber was about to shout at them all for being impatient when the doors were pushed open, abruptly.

"Gobber! Look at this!" Valka ordered.

After Gobber swiftly hobbled out, the rest of the people walked out.

"What?" Gobber asked, as he looked into the sky, where Valka had pointed.

In the sky, coming towards them, was a green Zippleback and a brown Gronkle, both carrying riders.

"Where's Snotlout?" Spitelout asked as they landed.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked behind them.

"Oh man." Tuffnut whined. "We lost Snotlout."

"You mean _you_ lost Snotlout." Ruffnut snapped.

"Where have you been?!" Fishlegs' mum shouted at him.

Fishlegs looked down "Arendelle…"

"Why were you in Arendelle?!" Gobber shouted, losing his temper. "Hiccup and Astrid were trying to take a holiday—oops. I've said too much."

The villagers scowled. Their chief has been taking a _holiday?_!

"I'm glad we went there." Tuffnut spoke up, dreamily. "She was perfect."

"She?" Valka asked.

"Elsa." He answered, still in a dreamy tone.

"But where is my son?" Spitelout argued.

"We lost Snotlout?" Tuffnut asked, coming out of his trance.

"I get his plate of food!" Ruffnut shouted as she ran into the Great Hall.

"No!_ I_ get it!" Tuffnut yelled, running after his sister.

"Uh…Snotlout must have stayed behind to help Hiccup after Astrid ran after the queen." Fishlegs told the uneasy crowd.

"Wait! What do you mean, after Astrid ran after the queen?" Gobber asked.

"Well…she kind of froze everything and Astrid went after her, to try and change Queen Elsa's mind, after she ran away." Fishlegs told them.

Ruffnut came out with a chicken drumstick. Behind her, Tuffnut followed with a bruise on his cheek.

"So what is Hiccup doing? Is he alright?" Valka asked, sick with worry.

"We don't know." Ruffnut admitted. "We left before Hiccup could tell us to stay in the frozen town."

"Hiccup." Valka cried. She fell down onto her knees and started silently sobbing. "I shouldn't have let you go there."

Gobber helped her to her feet and she walked silently back to her house. When she got there, she closed the door behind her and fell to the ground crying. Cloudjumper walked over, warbling sadly.

"Oh, Cloudjumper." She sobbed, "He could be in trouble. I don't want him to die like his father. I'm tired of living alone, hoping my family is still alive."

He crooned softly and she continued to cry.

"I shouldn't have let him go…"


	9. In Summer

**Kay, here we go! **

**Just to clarify, the part where Elsa kills Astrid and Hams kills Hiccup, is Hiccup's dream...well nightmare. He's freaking out because he doesn't know whether Astrid is okay or not. I didn't put it in italics because the songs are italics. Also, the part in italics with Stoick is Hiccup's thoughts. I'm just clarifying otherwise, I'm going to get thousands of reviews asking "What just happened?" **

**Review Responses: **

**eltigre221: Yes, I agree. Poor Valka… at least she still has Cloudjumper! But yes, you're right. Hiccup does still have Astrid, Snotlout, Kristoff,** **Anna, Elsa, a snowman, a reindeer and 2 fire breathing reptiles on his side, in case Hams tries anything funny. **

**crazyfoxqueen: You're welcome, senor. But, no! Not your sombrero! Anything but that! And yes, Snotlout is still stuck in Arendelle and I will see what I can do about Valka coming there. No promises though. **

**SilverKnightja101: Thank you. I tried to fit in your request, but I had already written the chapter, so it didn't fit into the story. I'll try to keep your request in mind while I'm writing my next chapters. I have an idea where it might fit…**

**NightFuryNinja1999: Thank you. I wanted to make Valka worried at the end, like a mother is worried for her son. And thank you so much for explaining, in the PM, what you were trying to say when you accidently sent me an unfinished review. When it said, "And I can't" I started freaking out. I'm just like "You can't what? Tell me! *sob*" So thank you for explaining what you were trying to write. **

**CoolWizard22: You're welcome, but depending on my mood, I might kill Hams…might… Thank you for choosing to continue reading my story but don't mind me saying, when I read your review I thought to myself, "Wait. So you were actually considering, to stop reading it?" I nearly cried, but then I remembered that you wrote that you ****_were _****going to continue it. So it's all good now. **

**Bteam (Guest) (Chapter 6): Whoa! Calm down. It's okay, it's okay. **

**Bteam (Guest) (Chapter 7): What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?**

**Bteam (Guest) (Chapter 8): Woo! But like I said to crazyfoxqueen, I'll see what I can do about Valka coming to Arendelle and beating up Hams. And what are you confused about? Hiccup's dream?**

**Have fun, **

**CloudjumperKat **

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless flew beside Kristoff's sled, listening to the strange conversation between the two. Toothless yawned. He wasn't actually expecting the guy to agree. Hiccup woke him up.

"This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" Kristoff told Anna, annoyed.

"No. I was raised in a castle." Anna told him.

"So tell me, Anna, what made the queen go all ice-crazy?" Kristoff asked.

"… Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged to Hiccup—Hans but then she freaked out because I'd only met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage—"

"Wait." Kristoff told her, "You got engaged to someone who just met, that day?"

"Yeah." Hiccup answered.

"Anyway, I got mad, so she got mad. And then she tried to walk away, and then I grabbed her glove—."

"Hang on." Kristoff shouted. "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met, _that day!?" _

"Yes." Hiccup exclaimed, "Pay attention."

Anna continued, "But the thing is, she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked.

"My…dad warned me that if I ever saw a stranger I had to kill them, just in case, they were the enemy." Hiccup told them.

Kristoff and Anna looked over to Hiccup, their eyebrows raised.

"Your dad has trust issues." Kristoff told him.

Hiccup tried to hold in the tears. "Had."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Kristoff apologised, sheepishly.

"But Hans is not a stranger." Anna told him firmly.

"How about you? Are you getting married to someone you just met?" Kristoff asked Hiccup.

"Well…We're not getting married…yet. But Astrid has been my girlfriend for a few years." Hiccup told them.

"…Sure…"

"Okay then guys, what's their last name?" Kristoff asked them, smugly.

"…Of-the-Southern-Isles?" Anna guessed.

"Hofferson." Hiccup said.

"Favourite food?"

"…Sandwiches."

"Well…Astrid doesn't necessarily have a favourite food. Everything tastes bland in Berk. But I know she _does_ like chicken."

"Best friends name?" Kristoff asked, desperately.

"Probably John." Anna answered confidently.

"Ruffnut Thorston, Stormfly Hofferson and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" Hiccup told Kristoff smugly.

"Eye colour…?"

"Dreamy." Anna sighed.

"Blue."

"…Foot size…?" Asked Kristoff frantically.

"Foot size?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Foot size doesn't matter." Anna told him.

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" Kristoff exclaimed.

Anna was disgusted. "Picks his nose?!"

"And eats it." Kristoff told her as-a-matter-of-factly.

Hiccup decided to zone out. The people of Arendelle are weird.

Toothless looked behind himself, and crooned.

"What is it, bud? What's out there?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless listened out for any other sounds… There it was again! He roared at the arguing people on the sled.

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Anna scoffed.

"Guys. Stop. There's something out there." Hiccup pleaded.

"No. But I have friends who are."

"Stop talking!" Hiccup shouted.

"You have friends who are love experts?" Anna laughed, "I'm not buying it."

"Stop! Just…stop!" Hiccup finally screamed.

Anna and Kristoff looked at Hiccup, but he was no longer looking at them. He was looking straight forward, his eyes open wide, tears coming from them.

_ "__Stop! Just…stop." His father yelled. "Every time you step outside, disaster follows."_

_The scene changed to the great hall._

_"__You've thrown your lot in with them." His father told him, heartbroken. "You're not a Viking. You're not my son." _

Hiccup could hear Kristoff and Anna shouting at him, but he couldn't hear what they were saying to him. All he could hear and see was his father, in his thoughts.

_The scene changed to Dragon Island. _

_"__I'm proud to call you my son." His father said to him, full of pride. _

_The scene changed to Gobber's Forge, a few months ago._

_"__Ha-ha-ha! There he is! The pride of Berk!" Stoick yelled to the village. _

"Hiccup! Hiccup?" He heard Anna shouting.

_The scene changed to The Dragon's Nest. _

_"__Hiccup!" His dad yelled._

_"__Stop!" He asked Toothless, as he held out his hand to the controlled Night Fury. _

_"__Son!" Stoick yelled, getting closer to him. _

_"__Dad! No!" He pleaded. _

_His dad jumped in front of him, instantly dying. _

Hiccup snapped out of his trance.

"Dad…No…" He cried.

"Hiccup! Help!" Kristoff yelled, from behind the sled.

Before Hiccup could do anything, Anna grabbed a torch and lit a blanket on fire. She threw it at the wolves on Kristoff's back. They tumbled off Kristoff as Anna grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the sled.

"You almost set me on fire!" Kristoff yelled.

"But I didn't" Anna told him.

Sven cried out. Toothless flew ahead.

"Oh no. They won't make it over." Hiccup whispered, as he and Toothless hovered in the middle of a large gorge.

Sven and the sled came flying over Hiccup, but Sven wasn't attached to it. Anna and Sven made it over the gorge, just.

Hiccup and Toothless flew over to Anna.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes…" she told him, before noticing Kristoff, "But _he's_ not!"

Hiccup quickly turned to see that Kristoff was still on his sled, slowly falling. The sled lost momentum and fell just as Kristoff jumped off it.

"Come on bud! There's no way he'll be able to stay on the snow, even if he does manage to jump to this side." Hiccup told Toothless as they flew further into the gorge. Kristoff slammed into the edge and looked down.

Underneath them, the sled burst into flames.

"…But I just paid it of…" Kristoff muttered, sadly.

He started slipping. He clawed at the loose snow.

"Uh-oh. No, no, no." he shouted.

The snow fell and he fell with it.

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed as she ran to the edge and looked down.

Suddenly, Hiccup and Toothless burst in front of them, Kristoff in Toothless' claws. Toothless let go of Kristoff and landed.

"Ugh." Kristoff moaned as his face hit the ground.

"Kristoff! Oh, thank you Hiccup!" Anna squealed.

Kristoff rolled onto his back.

"I'll replace your sled and everything in it…" Anna told Kristoff sadly, "And I understand if you don't want to help us anymore…"

Anna walked off sadly and Hiccup followed, with Toothless bounding next to him.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Hiccup asked Anna, who couldn't make up her mind where to go.

"Yes. This way!" As she pointed left and started walking right. "I mean this way."

She turned around and tripped. Hiccup watched her and laughed as she fell face-first on the ground, then sat up and pouted.

"No. I'm lost." She grumbled.

"Here. Let me help you." Hiccup chuckled as he held out his hand.

She grabbed Hiccup's hand and he pulled her up on her feet. Sven came running over to Anna and licked her cheek.

"Hold up. We're coming!" Kristoff shouted.

"You are?!" Anna squealed, excited, before catching herself. "I mean, sure. I'll let you tag along."

Kristoff stood up and walked over to Hiccup. Anna walked in front of them, occasionally going the wrong way.

By dawn, they had reached a mountainous forest. Hiccup had been humming for the past hour.

"What are you humming?!" Kristoff snapped.

"You'll see. I haven't finished yet." Hiccup answered.

They walked out of the forest area and Anna stopped.

"Arendelle." She whispered.

"It's completely frozen." Kristoff mumbled, in awe.

"But it's fine. Elsa will thaw it." Anna answered confidently.

"Will she?"

"…Yeah. Now come on. This way to the North Mountain?" Anna asked, pointing forwards.

Kristoff laughed. "More like this way."

He pointed her hand almost vertically, towards a large mountain.

"Oh…"

They continued walking and soon reached the outskirts of a small beautiful forest filled with frozen willow trees. Hiccup started humming again.

_"__Dragons are better than Vikings._

_Toothless don't you think that's true?"_ Hiccup sang, badly and out of tune.

He attempted to throw his voice.

"_Yeah, Vikings will beat you and curse you and cheat you. _

_Everyone of em's bad except you."_ Hiccup sang in his Toothless voice.

Kristoff stared at Hiccup who was oblivious to the funny looks he was getting.

"Aww. Thanks bud."

_"__But Vikings walk better than dragons._

_Toothless, don't you think I'm right?" _

Toothless snorted.

_"__That's once again true, _

_For all except you." _

Toothless warbled, seemingly laughing.

_"__You got me. _

_Let's call it a night."_

_"__Goodnight."_

_"__Don't let the flightmare bite."_ Hiccup sang, concluding his song. He then burst into laughter.

"Don't ever do that again." Kristoff told him, deadpanned.

"It's not night, Hiccup." Anna told him.

They continued to walk through the gorgeous forest. Toothless stopped and sat on his hind legs. He pawed at the hanging branches, his eyes dilated. Sven walked next to him and shook his antlers. The branches got stuck to them.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Anna admitted.

Suddenly a voice appeared from nowhere.

"Yeah… It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white…" the mysterious voice said.

The three stopped and looked around. Anna and Kristoff looked at Sven.

"…You know, how about a little colour? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse…"

A nose-less snowman wandered up, behind Anna and Kristoff. Hiccup noticed this and speechlessly stared, his mouth wide open, not believing what he is seeing.

"How about yellow-? No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr… no." the snowman said, before stopping between Anna and Kristoff.

"Am I right?" It asked Anna.

She screamed and kicked its head into Kristoff's arms.

"Hi!" The snowman cheerfully told Kristoff.

"You're creepy."

Kristoff tossed it over to Hiccup.

"What is that? I don't want it!" He yelped. He threw it at Anna, "Here you go."

"No. I don't want it!"

She threw it at Kristoff.

"Please don't drop me." The head pleaded.

Toothless shot a plasma blast at the body. The head screamed as the body ran into Anna's legs.

Kristoff threw it back at Anna.

"Ew, ew, the body!" she shrieked as she slammed the head back on the body, upside down.

The snowman smiled happily then looked confused.

"Wait. What am I looking at right now? Why are you all hanging off the earth like bats?" he asked.

"Oh…okay. Wait one second." Anna told him as she kneeled forwards and placed the head round the right way.

"Ooh! Thank you! Now I'm perfect." He exclaimed.

"Well almost." Hiccup told him, tilting his head.

Anna grabbed a carrot from Kristoff's satchel and accidently pushed the carrot all the way.

"Woo! Head rush!"

"Oh too hard. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she apologised.

The snowman looked at his face and saw a small piece of carrot there.

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful!" he screamed. "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

"What's a unicorn?" Hiccup asked Kristoff as the watched the conversation between the girl and the magical snow being.

"A unicorn is a horse with a magic horn, a mythical creature just like the drag—"Kristoff started before he noticed Toothless. "Oh. Never mind."

"Hi everyone." The snowman said, waving, "I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs."

"Olaf?" Anna asked. "That's right. Olaf!"

"And you are?" Olaf asked Anna.

"Oh… I'm Anna." She told him, "And that's Hiccup."

She pointed at Hiccup and he gave a small wave.

"…Hi…"

"And who's the funky-looking donkey?" Olaf asked.

"That's Sven."

"And who's the reindeer?"

"…Sven."

"Oh. They're both—oh. Okay. Makes things easier for me." Olaf said, looking at the two.

Toothless came over and smelled Olaf. He licked his face.

"Ha Aww, look at him kissing my nose. I like you too. Uh… _who_ are you?"

"Th-that's Toothless." Hiccup stuttered, still unable to believe he is talking to a moving snow mound.

Olaf put his whole face into Toothless' mouth and Toothless extracted his teeth.

"He doesn't look so toothless, but okay." Olaf said, studying Toothless' mouth.

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna asked.

Olaf came out of Toothless' mouth and stared up at Anna.

"Yeah. Why?"

Interested. Hiccup took off one of Olaf's arms. It still moved in sync with the other one.

"What kind of magic is this?" he whispered.

Kristoff came over and started looking at the twig. "Fascinating.".

"Do you know where she is?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you think you could show us the way?"

Hiccup bent the twig arm, "How does this-?"

The arm slapped him across the face.

"Stop it Burp. Trying to focus here." He scolded Hiccup.

"It's Hiccup."

"Yeah why?" Olaf asked Anna.

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff told him.

"Summer?" Olaf asked shocked. "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer and sun and all things hot."

"Really?" Hiccup asked.

"I guess you don't have much experience with heat." Kristoff added.

"Nope!" he shouted. "But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come."

"Oh no…"

_"__Bees'll buzz_

_Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz_

_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer." _

Olaf walked around in front of them, probably in his own world. He then laid down.

_"__A drink in my hand_

_My snow up against the burning sand_

_Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer."_

"Do all the people and magical creatures break into song all the time?" Hiccup asked Kristoff.

"Well… yeah. Pretty much."

Olaf started rolling around.

_"__I'll finally see a summer breeze_

_Blow away a winter storm."_

Olaf jumped up and then landed on his back.

_"__And find out what happens to solid water_

_When it gets warm." _

Olaf started rolling around again.

_"__And I can't wait to see_

_What my buddies all think of me_

_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer…!" _

He started dancing, trying to grab Hiccup's hand, so he could join him.

He pulled his hand away, "No, no, no, no, no."

_"__Da, da. Da, boo. _

_Ah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, boo."_

He sat down.

_"__The hot and the cold are both so intense_

_Put them together, it just makes sense!" _

He started dancing again. Hiccup quickly walked away.

_"__Ratdaddat dad dada doo!" _

He started running around the small group, as they stared at him.

_"__Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle._

_But put me in summer and I'll be a…"_

"Puddle?" Hiccup asked.

Anna slapped his arm.

_"__Happy snowman!" _

He started running with his arms out.

_"__When life gets rough I like to hold onto my dream_

_Of relaxing in the sun just letting off steam." _

He sat next to Anna.

"_Oh the sky will be blue_

_And you guys will be there too"_

Hiccup stared at Olaf, his eyebrow raised.

_"__When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!" _

"I'm going to tell him." Kristoff told Hiccup.

Anna heard him. "Don't you dare."

_"__In summer!" _

He straightened up and smiled at everyone.

"So come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!"

He grabbed Anna's hand and started running. She laughed and followed. Sven and Toothless ran after them.

Kristoff stood there and watched them, "Somebody's got to tell him."

Hiccup did the same. "We're _following_ a _snowman_…?"

The two shook their heads and followed.

* * *

"Cloak. Does anyone need a cloak?" Hans asked.

No one moved away from Hookfang.

He threw the cloaks on the ground and stomped on them.

Snotlout came over to him, laughing.

"What's the matter, Hams?" he laughed. "If that's even your real name!"

"It isn't!" Hans snapped.

"Can't beat Snot-fang, can you?" he challenged.

Hans burst into laughter, "Snot-fang?!" he laughed.

Snotlout glared at him and walked away, before he killed him.

Suddenly a horse came running through the town alone. Hans grabbed the reins.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, buy. Easy. Easy." He told the horse, calming it down.

The crowd identified it as Princess Anna's horse. Hans smirked.

"Princess Anna is in trouble." He called out to the crowd. "I need volunteers to go with me and find her!"

A few people put up their hands. Hans smirked. Snotlout came and stood next to the old man.

"I'll go!" he shouted.

Hans smiled, evilly. "No. It's okay. _Snot-fang_ needs to stay here and look after the town." He sneered.

Snotlout glared at him again.

"I volunteer two men, my lord!" the old man shouted.

"Show off." Snotlout muttered under his breath.

The old man leaned towards the two guys, "Be prepared for anything, and if you should encounter the queen, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?" he told his two thugs, quietly.

Snotlout looked out, in the direction the horse came from.

"Astrid." He whispered.

Hans mounted his horse and rode out, smirking. Maybe plan A _would_ work. King Hans sounded a lot better than Chief Hans.


	10. Unlikely Friends

**Chapter 10! YAY! I didn't think, I'd get this far. I'd like to thank two people:**

**Kittenn1011 ~ For helping me edit this chapter and making it even better than ever. **

**crazyfoxqueen~ because she is forcing me to. **

**I mean, seriously. crazyfoxqueen is so incredible and I wish she'd just stop being so awesome. I don't want her to stop being amazing but I have to. admit that she is way more awesome than I am :D. I can't do fine on my own. Without her having to always watch me, with her sombrero ready to trap me, I don't think I'd write such amazing author's notes. Thanks crazyfoxqueen! You're the best!**

**Stop being such a great friend. **

***This Author's Note was edited by crazyfoxqueen :D**

**Well I've had to write this part quickly and secretly. (So Senor crazyfoxqueen doesn't edit it) All of you are amazing. Thank you for all the continued support!**

**Review Responses:**

**crazyfoxqueen: I'm assuming you have very sore head. I have made a lot of mistakes… I'm really starting to wonder if I should give Spellcheck less coffee breaks…hmm…. Anyway, I answered your second question at school, and I really can't be bothered to write what I told you. So deal with it! ****_Please don't kill me_. ****And thank you for laughing your head off at Hiccup's reaction to Olaf. :D**

**CoolWizard22: It's okay. I'm not going to kill anyone, but later on in the story you are probably going to kill me. I won't spoil it, but just get out your tissues and Froyo for the chapter 11, 12 or 13, I think. (It depends). Thank you. I had to get them to wonder why the Disney characters were singing. **

**Litwick723: Thanks! But I don't understand the last part of the review. The "Would've been funnier if it was walking rather than being evil and stuff" part. Could you explain what you meant, but if not, it's all good. **

**eltigre221: Yeah. I almost feel sorry for him…almost. Ruffnut will probably break him. And yes, Hiccup is having some trouble, but don't worry. He will get over it soon. **

**NightFuryNinja1999: Thank you! I know right! And I had to include a once-in-a-lifetime Hams hissy-fit. He has gone back to Plan A, but you are probably right. I hope to include some Hiccstrid overload within the next two or three chapters. XD**

**Bteam: Elsa isn't evil. Don't worry. **

**Bteam: Yes. You're right. Chief Hiccup and Queen Elsa do sound pretty great. To answer your question, yes. It was just a nightmare. Elsa didn't really freeze Astrid's heart. It was just Hiccup freaking out. **

**Kittenn1011: *as seen in PM's*. I also want to thank you again, for helping me with this chapter. **

**Guest (March 4): No, it's okay. I don't ship any Frozen characters with any HTTYD characters. Tuffnut's and Elsa's "relationship" will not be any more than a crush on Tuffnut's side. But yes, I decided that Fishlegs may as well have a chance with Ruffnut. I mean, why not? :D **

**Guest (March 6): Thank you. I'm sorry the title threw you off a little. It has nothing to do with the story. It was just one of those "It'll do" moments. :) **

**Kayz. Here we go! Just remember that from here on, you won't remember this part of Frozen.**

**CloudjumperKat :D**

* * *

Hiccup sighed. He had hoped that he would see Astrid by now. Although he kept the guard's words in the back of his mind, he couldn't help feeling guilty. He had told her to go after Queen Elsa, he had possibly sent her to her death. The nightmare was also still in the back of his mind. He couldn't keep the desperate, terrified look on Astrid's face before the queen struck her, out of his thoughts. He shuddered and Toothless looked back at his rider, crooning.

"So, how are you planning to stop this weather?" Kristoff asked, breaking Hiccup from his train of thought.

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, how _are_ you going to bring back the summer?"

Anna looked at them both.

"Oh, I am going to talk to my sister." She told them confidently.

Their jaws dropped.

"That's it?" Hiccup blurted out.

"That's your plan?" Kristoff asked, stunned, "My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister."

"Yup."

Kristoff didn't look where he was going and walked into an ice spike. He gulped and moved around the spike, carefully.

"So, you're not at all afraid of her?" he asked.

"What if that doesn't work?" Hiccup thought out loud.

"Why wouldn't my plan work?" Anna asked, defensively.

"What? Oh. You heard that?" He asked.

"Yes. Now tell me why my plan won't work." She demanded.

"I'm just saying that, what if Elsa doesn't want to unfreeze everything? Or maybe she can't. What will you do?" he asked Anna, a plan forming in his head.

Anna was about to retaliate, but then stopped short. She sighed in defeat.

"What will _you_ do,_ genius_?" she snapped.

He thought his plan through. "Genius, is going to save Arendelle." He told her, pointing at himself.

She rolled her eyes as he looked into Toothless' saddle bag, to see Sharpshot, trying to open the sack of coins. He looked in the other bag.

Empty.

"We'll have to go back. We need more supplies." He told them as he mounted Toothless.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"But—"Anna tried to argue.

"Guys. Trust me. I know what I'm doing…" he assured them.

"…I hope." He whispered under his breath.

Anna frowned. "But all I need to do is talk to her. She'll unfreeze everything. I know it." she argued.

Hiccup chuckled. "Oh hi Elsa, remember me. I'm your sister who publically embarrassed you. I'm going to talk to you and then lead you down the mountain towards a frozen town full of spiteful people, who probably want to kill you. Then you can unfreeze Arendelle and everything will go back to normal." He imitated her, sarcastically.

"He has a point, Anna." Kristoff told her.

She sighed. "How long will it take?"

"It won't take long. I'm riding a Night Fury." Hiccup told them.

"What about us?" Kristoff asked. "How will we keep up with you?"

"Sven can run, can't he?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, then it's settled. We leave now." Hiccup concluded.

"We're coming back, right?" Anna asked.

"Of course!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Let's go."

Anna and Kristoff jumped on Sven.

"Come on Olaf." Anna called.

Olaf stood up and ran over to Anna. He tripped and fell straight into an ice spike. He stood up, to see that the ice had gone through him.

"Oh look at that." He giggled, "I've been impaled."

He laughed it off and ran towards Sven. Anna picked him up and the small group rode back to Oaken's Trading Post.

"I'm sorry, Astrid. I promised you that I'd see you soon, but I need to do this, for Arendelle." Hiccup whispered. "I love you."

* * *

Two braided blondes and a blue Nadder walked around the castle, exploring and getting to know each other. Astrid and Elsa laughed at Stormfly who kept slipping over. Elsa made two chairs and they both sat on one.

"So, Astrid. Tell me about Hiccup." Elsa persuaded her.

Astrid smiled. Her favourite topic.

"He's the most amazing person I'll ever know. He has these gorgeous green eyes, and that adorably messy auburn hair. He even lets me braid it. I love the way he calls me "Milady". Whenever he calls me that, I melt on the inside. He's' got this adorable smile, and a strange sense of humour. He's perfect." She sighed happily.

Elsa smiled, then rolled her eyes.

"You know, you don't need a man to be happy." She told Astrid.

Astrid looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Elsa sighed. "Let me guess. You've known him for a few weeks but you've _always_ loved him, now you are planning your wedding."

Astrid laughed at Elsa.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"I've known him for my whole life. I thought he was useless and that he couldn't do anything right, just like the rest of the village did, to begin with."

"Wow. Rough." Elsa winced.

"Yeah, I know. I feel so guilty." Astrid admitted.

Elsa nodded.

"But then I started to have feelings for him—no. I don't mean I loved him!" Astrid shouted at Elsa who was rolling her eyes. "I started to feel sorry for him. Around about when he claimed to hit the Night Fury and his dad dragged him through the village and started yelling at him."

"Poor Hiccup." Elsa mumbled.

"Well, he started Dragon Training with us, and I knew he'd get killed on the first day. But he didn't. I was impressed. Until he started becoming better than me. I was so jealous. I was hoping that he'd hurry up and be killed by the dragons."

"Well. I guess I was wrong about the part, where I said you have always loved him." Elsa said.

"I followed him, one day, because I knew he was up to something and I saw him telling someone, he was going to leave Berk forever. Curiosity got the better of me and I almost got killed by his Night Fury, when I tried asking what he was up to."

"Asking?" Elsa questioned, her eyebrow raised.

"Okay. Fine. I had my axe ready to cut him in half if he didn't answer my questions." She admitted. "Anyway, I tried running back to the village to warn everyone he was a traitor, when his dragon snatched me from the ground and they threw me onto a tree branch."

Elsa gasped. This couple was crazy!

"The_ highest_ tree branch on the _tallest_ tree." Astrid told her, dead-panned.

"How did you get down?" Elsa asked, interested.

"He invited me aboard his dragon, Toothless, promised to bring me back down to the ground."

"Did he?"

"No. Toothless dipped and dived and tried to throw me off. I was terrified. But I guess I deserved it."

"What!? How did you get to the ground safely?" Elsa asked, hoping the story concluded with a happy ending.

"I apologised."

"That's it?!"

"Yes." She sighed happily. "Then he showed me Berk from a dragon's perspective. I instantly fell in love with—"

"—Hiccup?" Elsa asked.

"No. Let me finish. I instantly fell in love with flying, the freedom of being on a dragon's back, soaring through the clouds."

"Yeah?" Elsa asked, scratching Stormfly.

"Falling for Hiccup… that took a little longer." Astrid giggled.

Elsa smiled at her friend. It was nice to see her so happy, but because of a boy? She didn't understand.

Astrid sighed, in contentment, thinking about Hiccup.

"How long?"

Astrid shook her head. "Sorry. What?"

"How long ago was that?"

"5 years." Astrid told her.

"Wow. That's a long time."

"Yeah, but not nearly long enough." Astrid smiled. "So… how about you? Who's your lucky man?"

"No one. I don't need a daring prince to save me. I'm fine on my own." She said, firmly.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asked.

"When I was younger, I read books about princes coming to save the princess from distress. Then they got married and lived happily ever after. Ugh. It makes me sick, to even think about." Elsa gagged.

Astrid nodded in agreement. "What about Tuffnut?"

"…Tuffnut? Who's—oh."

Astrid giggled. "He won't save you from distress, he'll be the one causing it."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "He's sweet but he's a…uh…"

"He's a yak-brain. I know. But I know you think he's cute."

Elsa glared at Astrid. She waved her hand up. Astrid's chair turned to snow and it fell. Astrid landed on the snow-covered floor. She laughed and held up her hands in defeat. Elsa walked over to her and held out her hand.

"Here. But next time you say something like that, I will do worse." She warned.

Astrid took her hand and Elsa pulled Astrid up onto her feet.

"So can you do _anything_ with your ice magic…? Astrid asked mysteriously.

* * *

"Are we _there_ yet?" Olaf asked Anna.

"Hiccup! Olaf wants to know if we're nearly there!" she shouted to Hiccup as they ran closer towards the small wooden building.

"I can see smoke up ahead!" Hiccup shouted back.

They had been travelling for a few hours, the sun was starting to set. Hiccup and Toothless had led the group from the sky. Luckily, it took a lot less time than it did on the way up.

They flew ahead, towards the smoke. Wait. It wasn't the building… It was Hams!

"What is Hams doing?" Hiccup whispered to Toothless.

They listened in but couldn't hear anything. They flew a little lower.

"What are you up to, Hams?" he whispered.

Toothless flew a little bit lower again, and landed on a low tree branch.

"Good thinking, bud." Hiccup congratulated as he hopped off Toothless' back.

He gestured for Toothless to be quiet and they both listened.

"Queen Elsa—"Hams said, before being drowned out by men shouting.

"We must be—careful" He contined. "…sorcery to kill us."

Hams' voice got softer and it became harder to hear.

"Apprehend her—"

Hiccup gasped. They were here to get the queen. If they got to Elsa and Astrid before he did, who knows what would happen!

"—Save Anna. She's the only hope—"

"Come on bud, we need to get out of here fast. We have to get to Queen Elsa and Astrid before them."

"We leave—dawn." Hams ordered.

Hiccup mounted Toothless again, and the two took to the sky.

"We need a little more time." Hiccup mumbled. An idea came into his head. It was rash but it would scare them off, or at least give their group more time.

Hiccup turned Toothless around so they were facing the small campsite again.

"Toothless… now." Hiccup ordered.

Toothless shot a plasma blast next to the site, nearly hitting Hams.

"Oops." Hiccup cringed.

Men ran around, screaming as purple fire debris and snow fell among them. Hiccup looked for Hams. He wasn't there anymore. Oh well. His plan worked.

He looked around. He could see the Trading Post from where he was. They just needed to turn left instead of right at the clump of trees.

They flew back where they could see Sven, Kristoff, Anna and Olaf headed towards the trees.

"Turn left!" He shouted. "I found it!"

"Okay!" Kristoff shouted as he turned Sven.

Toothless and Hiccup landed in front of the wooden shop. Sven came running towards them, with Kristoff, Anna and Olaf's head, in Anna's arms, on his back.

"Guys. _Where's_ the rest of Olaf?" Hiccup asked.

Half a snowman came running through the trees. It banged into a rock, fell down, stood back up and ran around it.

"There you are." Olaf scolded.

Kristoff grabbed Olaf's head and placed it on the rest of him.

"Okay. Let's go in." Hiccup said, as he walked over to the shop. Anna followed him.

Kristoff shuffled around. "Uh. I don't think it's a good idea, for me to go in there."

"Fine. Let's go Anna." Hiccup told them.

She looked at Kristoff. "No. It's okay. I'm going to stay here with Kristoff. I don't want him to get lonely."

"But he has Olaf, Sven and Toothless. He won't get _lonely_."

She blushed and slowly walked back over to Kristoff.

Hiccup shook his head and walked through the door.

"Hoo, hoo."

Hiccup turned around to see a large man tapping his fingers on the bench.

"Big summer blowout." He said, cheerfully.

"Do you happen to have any paper and charcoal?" Hiccup asked.

The man pointed towards a shelf.

"We have none of the charcoal. But we have pencils, yah?" He said cheerily.

Hiccup walked over to the shelf and picked up a pencil and some paper. He took it over to Oaken. Suddenly the door swung open. Kristoff came rushing through.

"I think Anna broke Toothless." He blurted out. He noticed Oaken getting ready to stand up. "…Oh …I'll wait out here…"

He closed the door and Hiccup quickly paid for the items and ran towards the door. If Toothless was hurt, he needed to get to him before Anna tried to help him.

He burst out of the shop, to see that Toothless was on the floor, warbling and Anna was standing next to him mumbling something inaudible.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

Anna ran over to Hiccup, her eyes filled with fear.

"Hiccup! I'm so sorry! I was just patting him, then I scratched underneath his neck. He started purring so I continued and moved down his neck, then he fell to the ground. He's been like that for a few minutes. I'm so sorry!" She started tearing up. "Everything I touch breaks. I'm just a clumsy—"

"Anna." Hiccup laughed. "It's okay. You didn't break him. You just learned how to calm down a dragon."

"I-I did?" she asked, before catching herself. "I mean I did! Yeah! Princess Anna, dragon tamer!"

She flexed her arms and caught Kristoff smiling like an idiot. She blushed and stopped.

"So how long until he goes back to normal?" Olaf asked, as he took out his arm and started poking Toothless with it.

"Long enough." Hiccup told them as he grabbed Sharpshot out of the saddle bag. "Here, hold him Kristoff."

Hiccup gave Sharpshot to Kristoff and started quickly writing on the piece of paper. Kristoff tried to keep the squirming dragon in his hands.

Once Hiccup wrote the note, he grabbed Sharpshot from Kristoff.

Kristoff sighed in relief and wiped his hands on his shirt.

Hiccup tied the note around Sharpshot's leg and turned the excited dragon towards his face.

"Go to Berk. Find mum." He ordered as he let Sharpshot from his grip.

The excited Terrible Terror flew up and was soon out of sight.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Anna asked.

"Well. My plan sounds good in my head." He admitted. "Now, we'll just wait for Toothless, then we'll go straight back to the North Mountain."

They all sat down in the snow.

Hiccup started patting Toothless' head.

"I'll see you soon, Astrid. I promise."


	11. Race to the Finish

**Kay. Here we go. This chapter was thought of by crazyfoxqueen. She also helped write it. Thanks Kit! So, if you hate it, don't just blame me...oops. Shouldn't have said that. **

**Kit: *picks up knife and walks over.* **

**Kat: Oh no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.**

**Kit: Say that again. I dare you.**

**Kat: Let me finish!**

**Kit: Ugh. Fine. What?**

**As I was trying to say before, And if you love it, thank her. Kit thought of most of the chapter.**

**Kit: *puts knife away* **

**Kat: Oh, thank Thor. **

**Kit: You see. This is why we're best friends. **

**Kat: Yes. Yes it is. **

**Well anyway, here are the responses. There are so many new people reviewing :D **

**Review Responses:**

**crazyfoxqueen: Ha-ha. Very funny Kit. By the way, it hurt when you grabbed my ear and lectured me about not pairing Elsa and Tuff—but I'm not complaining…heh. You have put your sombrero away…right…?**

**eltigre221: Thank you. Yes, he did "attack" Hams a little, but everything comes with a consequence whether it's good or bad. Valka will be getting a letter from Hiccup to ensure his plan go smoothly, plus at least she know that he's not dead. Thank you for saying this gets better and better. It's nice to know that my story isn't a complete failure. And to answer your question, no. No one has noticed Hiccup's foot. They're too busy worrying about themselves. But from now, people will begin to realise that even the great Hiccup Haddock has battle scars. *Breaks into song. "These battle scars!"* **

**Guest (March 8): Thank you! **

**Dragonchick101: Really!? THANK YOU! I love making people laugh. It's nice to know that you are enjoying my story to the point that you are laughing at it. (In a good way). I hope this and later chapters make you laugh as well. :D**

**Naruhina Inukag fan: Thank you, and I will definitely consider putting your suggestion into my story. It makes a lot of sense and it would be equally hilarious. Plus it gives me another excuse to bring the twins back to Arendelle. The Duke of Weasel-town needs to be taught a lesson. **

**Guest (Shadow): Thank you! Hmm… with your suggestion, I'll have it mentioned definitely. For obvious reasons, I can't literally bring a skrill to Arendelle, but I have an idea where I can mention it. Thanks for the idea!**

**Guest (Chapter 1) (Shadow): Yes, I agree. The user who suggested the fright of passage in Arendelle is amazing! And thank you, Shadow, for mentioning the skrill. It's a great idea as well. :D**

**SiverKnightja101: Thanks! *Answer in PM* I already have sorted out the fight sequence but your ideas are great. ;D**

**CoolWizard22: I'm sorry. :D I have chosen that chapter 13 is the sad one. You have been warned. And I agree, it is interesting why Hiccup had sent for Valka… Also, the answer to the "What does Astrid need with Elsa's powers" question is in this chapter. I hope it was what you had hoped, but if it isn't I'm interested to know what you thought it was. :P Trust me, the sad thing will be quite sad. I'm crying just thinking about it. But just remember when I said, I won't kill any characters (except maybe Hams). And also, just adding to that, if you kill me, I won't be able to finish the story and the sad thing can't be happy, because I'm dead. (x—x) **

**NightFuryNinja1999: Aww! Thank you friend! And OF COURSE Cloudjumper will appear on the horizon like a boss! I won't answer that question. It'll spoil everything. But the answer will be in my next chapter. Of course there will still be a fight, especially after out PM conversation. And yes! The one-sided Hiccstrid isn't as great but it's still so adorable! Yes. I know Hiccstrid is your fave topic. I'm pretty sure that if we did a Hiccstrid check, it'd be in every bubble in the PM. *Balloons* HICCSTRID OVERLOAD! I must agree with you, Hiccup is a genius! But you're right. Hiccup probably was secretly proud of himself, but keep in mind, he was trying to scare them not kill them. :D **

**Enjoy! **

**This is only a filler, so nothing too major happens.**

**Cloudjumper Kat**

* * *

"Wake up." Hiccup whispered to Anna.

"Five more minutes." She groaned.

Hiccup sighed. The sun was just rising now. Hams should be leaving now, he hoped. He and Kristoff had been awake for a few minutes, but Anna was persistent. She wouldn't _get up_!

Kristoff walked over and rolled Anna over, with his foot. She rolled over, getting snow in her mouth. Anna groaned again. .

"Close the window. It's cold in here." She moaned.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and walked over to Sven to make sure they had everything they needed. Toothless came bounding over to Hiccup, his face wet.

He spat out a fish, on the floor in front of him.

Hiccup stared at the fish then at Toothless. He sighed.

"Uh… Thanks bud. I was wondering what I was going to eat."

He picked up the fish, looked at it and sighed. There was no point lighting a fire to cook it, they were leaving when Anna died of frostbite. Toothless gave the fish to him as a gift. If he had learned anything, he needed to show Toothless his appreciation.

Kristoff looked over to Hiccup, about to ask him to wake up Anna, when he saw him holding a raw fish. He looked closer. The raw fish had a bite mark! He gagged.

Hiccup turned to Kristoff, trying to keep the fish down. He held the fish out to him.

"Try some." He said, his mouth full of fish. "It's wonderfully nutritious."

"No thanks. I'm good…" Kristoff answered.

Toothless snorted and stood up on his hind legs.

Hiccup smiled and quickly tossed the rest of the fish away. He knew what was going to happen.

Toothless waddled away on his two hind legs, while Hiccup shook his head, smiling.

Kristoff noticed Hiccup's smile.

"What is he doing…?" he asked warily.

"He's going to get you another fish, you know." Hiccup said deadpanned, but still smirking.

"Oh. Of course he is."

Toothless bounded back over to Kristoff, his cheeks unnaturally bulged. He spat out a slimy, grey fish. Kristoff looked at the fish, then at Toothless, then Hiccup. He sighed and picked up the fish by the tail, horrified.

"You should probably eat that." Hiccup warned him.

"Yeah." Kristoff told him, "No thanks."

He tossed the fish to the side, landing on the peacefully sleeping, Anna.

She woke up with a start. "I-I'm awake!"

Toothless growled, threateningly, at Kristoff.

Anna opened her eyes completely to see a fish sitting neatly on her lap. She screamed and threw it at Kristoff.

It hit his chest, with a squishy slap.

Toothless stopped growling and sat down, his eyes completely dilated.

"Don't give me that look." Kristoff begged, weakly.

Beside a shocked Anna, Hiccup was trying his hardest to control his laughter.

"What does Toothless want Kristoff to do?" Anna asked, wiping her hands in the snow.

"You'll see." He giggled.

Kristoff picked up the fish and let out a long, final sigh before bringing the fish to his mouth.

"No." Anna silently gasped.

Kristoff faked a bite and quickly hid the fish behind his back. He puffed out his cheeks and gave Toothless a thumbs up.

Toothless gave Kristoff the 'do I look like an idiot' look and made a swallowing gesture.

Kristoff glared at Hiccup.

"Don't look at me!" Hiccup told him, putting his hands up in defence. "I didn't teach him that. I've had to do this many times before."

"How?!" Anna and Kristoff asked in unison.

"Easy. I just imagine how much better it is than Astrid's Yak-nog."

"What-nog?" Anna asked.

"Don't ask…" Hiccup said, flatly, "Please!"

Toothless, bored of all this chatter, growled at Kristoff again. Kristoff glared at Toothless and took a small bite of the fish. He quickly swallowed the piece of fish and coughed afterwards.

"Happy place, happy place, happy place." Kristoff whispered to himself.

Toothless warbled and Kristoff opened his mouth to show him that the fish had been reluctantly swallowed. He crooned and looked at Anna.

Hiccup looked down at Anna, who was still sitting, gobsmacked.

"You're next."

Anna looked at Hiccup, terrified. She jumped up and ran over to Sven.

"I'm ready. Let's go!"

Hiccup laughed and shook his head.

"Come on, bud." He called.

Toothless ran over and crooned. He wanted to know if Hiccup liked his breakfast.

Hiccup scratched Toothless' head.

"Thank you bud. But don't make that a habit."

Toothless snorted.

"Okay. Come on guys. Let's go!"

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf jumped on Sven.

"Why are we going so early?" Anna yawned.

Hiccup didn't answer, but instead took to the sky.

"Fine. Be that way." She pouted.

"I have to check on something. You guys know where to go. I'll meet you on the way." Hiccup called from the sky.

Kristoff shrugged and asked Sven to go. They were soon out of sight, hidden by all the trees.

Hiccup turned Toothless towards Hams' camp. They were there within a few minutes, knowing where to go already. They were shocked to realise, no one was there.

"Where are they?" Hiccup whispered to Toothless.

Toothless kept to the sky in fear of an ambush. They circled the camp, ensuring there was no danger.

"Okay Toothless. I think it's safe." Hiccup muttered, his voice quavering a little, in fear for he and his best friend's safety.

They landed. Hiccup jumped of Toothless onto the empty field. The only thing there was the burn mark on the grass beneath the non-existent layer of snow. Next to it was a few ginger-auburn coloured hairs mixed with some slightly scorched ones.

"Where are they?" Hiccup asked again.

Suddenly a twig cracked behind them. Hiccup and Toothless jumped and turned around abruptly. They heard someone muttering and another voice whispering. Toothless growled and sprang forward. He ran towards the source of sound.

Hiccup followed Toothless carefully.

Toothless jumped through the trees around the snowy field, and a shout was heard. Hiccup ran and slipped on the snow.

"Stupid leg." He muttered.

"Hiccup!" he heard someone shout. "Help!"

Hiccup stood up, brushing the snow off his suit. Toothless roared.

He ran towards Toothless, dodging all the trees. When he got there he noticed Kristoff on the floor underneath Toothless' claws. Anna was trying to stand up and Olaf was helping her. Sven was trying to eat Olaf's nose.

"Guys!" He scolded, annoyed. "What are you doing? We could have killed you!"

"Anna's fault." Kristoff quickly said.

"Hey!" Anna shouted as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Toothless let Kristoff from his grip and walked over to Sven and Olaf. Kristoff walked over to his friends.

"Why'd you follow me?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"We—"Anna started. Kristoff glared at her. She sighed.

"—I wanted to know what you were doing and why you woke us up to get to Elsa's castle so early." She told him, her head down.

Hiccup sighed. "Last night, I heard Hams telling everyone about his plan."

"His _marriage _plan?!" Anna squeaked.

"No. His plan to take Elsa as prisoner." Hiccup mumbled.

Anna gasped. She shook her head and walked away.

"Anna—"Kristoff said before being tapped on his shoulder. He turned to see Hiccup shaking his head.

Anna came back to them, her eyes filled with tears and disbelief. "You're lying." She spat.

"Anna I would never lie to you _or _Kristoff."

"NO!" she shouted. "You're lying. You are lying! Hans would never do that."

She pushed Hiccup and he stumbled back, trying to keep his balance on the icy floor.

The anger ceased and Anna buried her face into Kristoff's shoulder, sobbing. Hiccup walked over and tried to comfort her. He put his hand on her back but she turned around and grabbed his arm. She let go of it and did something she later regretted.

She kicked Hiccup's leg. The metal one.

He fell to the ground, unable to keep his balance. He made sure that the prosthetic leg had not been knocked out of place. _That_ would be uncomfortable!

Anna saw what she had done and was instantly by his side, apologising.

"That's right." Hiccup mumbled, sarcastically. "Just kick the guy with the metal leg."

Anna looked at his prosthetic leg.

"I'm _so sorry_, I didn't know you only had one leg." She apologised.

"You were too caught up in your own problems, you didn't notice." He told her, trying to get up. "Help me up."

Kristoff pulled Hiccup up and then did the same to Anna.

"We need to get to Elsa's castle. Now." Hiccup told them. "Hams could be there any time soon."

"How do you know?" Kristoff asked.

"Last night, I heard him say something like, "We leave dawn." But I didn't hear all of it because of all the men shouting." Hiccup told them.

He called for Toothless and mounted. Anna and Kristoff did the same. Anna picked up Olaf, making sure she remembered all of him this time.

They left, in hope that they would catch up to Hams soon.

* * *

"There it is!" Hans shouted.

He pointed to the castle on top of the mountain.

"Soon, we will put an end to this cold summer!" he shouted, rallying the soldiers. "We will bring back the warm winter! Wait. No…"

The men stared at him, their eyebrows raised.

"Cold winter. Warm summer." He muttered to himself counting his fingers. He couldn't think straight after last night.

He looked back at everyone.

"Soon we will put an end to this cold winter and bring back summer!" he shouted.

They all cheered.

"Hans! Hans! Hans!"

"Down with the evil queen!" one of the Duke's thugs shouted.

Everyone cheered again.

"Down with the evil queen!" they answered back.

Hans punched his arm into the air and the group behind him charged up the mountain. He followed them glancing at the sunlit sky, welcoming daylight. He wasn't completely on schedule but sometimes changes _must_ be made to perfect plans. Because of the…_disturbance_… last night, it took them longer to leave.

Hans looked back up at Elsa's castle, shining in the early morning sunlight.

"Soon,_ I_ will put an end to this winter and no one can stop me." He whispered under his breath as he motioned for his horse to break into a canter.

* * *

Anna looked up at Hiccup. She didn't know what to believe anymore. She could have hurt Hiccup, all because she threw a tantrum, when told that her fiancé was trying to…kill Elsa. She could have injured Hiccup badly, because he was just trying to tell her the truth. Was it the truth?

Anna sighed. She was just in the way of everything, she thought gloomily.

Kristoff heard Anna sigh.

"Hey, you alright?"

"What?" she asked. "Oh yeah…I'm fine."

Kristoff shrugged. He wasn't great with people. He'd probably just make everything worse. They had been woken up, by Hiccup, before dawn. She was probably just tired.

Hiccup looked down to his friends riding the reindeer.

"Hey. I think I see it up ahead. We're nearly there!" he called.

"Come on buddy! Just a little faster!" he told Sven.

Sven ran a little faster, nearly matching Toothless' pace.

Hiccup adjusted Toothless' prosthetic tail fin and laid down, into his racing position. As soon as he had adjusted everything he patted Toothless' head and they dived.

They dodged the trees and caught up with the cantering Sven.

Anna gave a small wave to Hiccup when he appeared next to her.

"Hi?"

He waved back, slightly.

Kristoff turned around and smirked.

"I'll race you to the North Mountain!" he challenged.

Hiccup motioned for Toothless to slow down so he could talk without getting snow in his mouth.

"It's on."

"Go Sven!" Kristoff yelled. "See you when we get there!"

Sven burst into a longer gallop. Kristoff was yelling and whooping and Anna was trying to keep both herself and Olaf on.

Hiccup chuckled and pulled Toothless' head back a little, gesturing that he wanted to go back above the trees. He sat up so he could control the tail.

They flew up and scanned the area.

"There he is bud." Hiccup said, pointing to an object moving quickly through the forest. "Let's show him what we can do!"

Toothless warbled. Hiccup grabbed his helmet from behind him and put it on. He laid back down and patted Toothless head.

"Come on buddy!"

Toothless burst forwards, quickly making up for time lost.

Kristoff smiled. He hadn't even seen Hiccup or Toothless. They were going to win!

"Come on Sven! You can do it!" he shouted.

Sven crooned and somehow ran a little faster.

He leaned forwards to make himself more streamline. He cheered and hollered.

"Yeah!" Anna shouted. "I like fast!"

Suddenly, an ear-splitting shriek came from the sky. A black figure burst past them. On top of that black creature was a rider screaming out, "Yeah baby!"

"What?! How?" Kristoff shouted.

Hiccup and Toothless dived back into the trees and landed at the base of the mountain. Sven slowed to a trot and went over to Hiccup.

Kristoff held out his hand and Hiccup returned the gesture. They shook hands.

"Well done." Hiccup politely told Kristoff.

"Thanks."

Kristoff pulled a carrot from the sack. He waved it in front of Sven's nose.

"Who's a good boy?" he asked.

"I am! I am!" he said in his Sven voice as Sven bounced around.

He gave the carrot to Sven and he swallowed it whole.

Kristoff crossed his arms. "Share."

Sven spat out the carrot and Kristoff broke the end off and bit it.

Hiccup nearly threw up.

"How can you _do_ that?" he asked, disgusted.

"How can_ you_ eat slimy, raw fish?" he answered.

Anna started to walk up the mountain again. This was where they met Olaf. All she had to do was go this way—no this way.

"Guys! A little help." She grumbled.

Kristoff chuckled at Anna. "You're lost again, aren't you?"

She didn't answer.

Kristoff shook his head.

Olaf pointed straight ahead. "This way."

Hiccup dismounted Toothless and the two walked behind the group following the snowman _again_.

* * *

"Whoa!" Elsa gasped "Watch where you throw that thing. It might only be ice, but it could still hurt someone when thrown at that speed."

Astrid jogged over to the small ice trees to pick out her new axe from one.

"Sorry Elsa, I'm just excited." She smiled.

"Do you like it?" Elsa asked, "Will it do?"

"Are you kidding me?" Astrid asked, "It's perfect."

She pulled Elsa into a hug. This was something she didn't do often, but Elsa deserved a hug.

She handed the axe to Elsa. "Try."

Elsa looked at the double-bladed, ice axe and smirked. "Okay."

She threw it and it landed in the middle of one of the ice trees.

Astrid clapped.

Elsa bowed and walked over to retrieve the axe. Once she grabbed it, she gave it back to Astrid.

"Show me how the experts throw axes." She told Astrid.

Astrid accepted the challenge and positioned herself. She threw it and it planted itself neatly into the tree. She ran forwards and took the axe out. She turned around and did a forwards roll, landing on her feet with the axe ready to throw again.

Elsa cheered. "Let me try again."

Astrid handed over the axe. Elsa took it and positioned herself.

She threw it and it fell short of the trees.

Elsa laughed. She turned back around and faced Astrid. She bowed again.

Astrid started laughing. She jogged over and picked up the axe.

"Maybe you should stick to ice magic and _I'll _throw the weapons." She giggled.

Stormfly chose that moment to come over. She could look at herself any other time.

Elsa scratched Stormfly's head.

Suddenly, the sound of a horse whinny rang through the castle.

Astrid and Elsa gasped.

Elsa ran down the stairs and heard men shouting, she couldn't hear what though. Astrid jumped on Stormfly and they flew down, skipping the stairs.

Stormfly growled.

"Quiet, girl." Astrid begged.

Once they reached the bottom floor, they silently walked across the room towards the door. As they got closer, the shouting became louder and more understandable.

They hid behind the door and listened. The men were screaming one thing over and over again…

"Down with the evil queen."

* * *

**Yay. Cliff-hanger. **

**Next chapter: What is in the letter that Hiccup sent his mum? Why is it so important that they had to turn around? How is Berk coping? **

**Stop asking questions so I can write the chapter. :D **


	12. Towards the Horizon

**Hey. I'm sorry. This was supposed to come out like...3 days ago...but I procrastinated...and I didn't finish writing the story until last night... Kit is a bad influence...**

**Review Responses:**

**NightFuryNinja1999: Yes. The cliff-hanger. I love them so much :D. Thank you for loving the fish scene. When Kit and I wrote it at school, we were laughing so hard. Everyone looked at us, probably thinking we were idiots. I agree with you. He doesn't deserve auburn hair and green eyes! When I read that, I was like "NO!" There will be Hiccstrid in the next chapter, I assure you. I'm feeling a little Hiccstrid deprived. **

**eltigre221: You are right. He has no idea what he is up against. **

**crazyfoxqueen: I wonder why it is the best chapter…? I'm also glad she likes her ice axe too, Kit. You're welcome. I know you laughed at the fish scene. You wrote it. Thank you for that! (Now can I have my soul back?) I'm feeling sick just thinking about yak-nog. *runs with hand over mouth***

**Raberba girl: What? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not pairing the two. The only "pairing" between them is a one-sided crush. I don't support that pairing, the other readers don't support that pairing. They aren't changing my plans. I am merely agreeing with their comments. The major pairing is Hiccstrid. The two minor pairings in the story are Kristoff x Anna and Fishlegs x Ruffnut. **

**SilverKnightja101: Yes. My friend the cliff-hanger is back. I missed him. **

**Shadow (guest): Thanks! And you're welcome. **

**Shadow (guest): Thanks again. And I promise that I will mention a Skrill. **

**CoolWizard22: Thank you! I changed it because it wouldn't make sense if the HTTYD characters let the Frozen characters push each other around. Your assumption about the ice dragon was partially correct. In a later chapter there will be snow dragons. How did you know? Am I really that obvious or can you read minds? And, yes. Prepare yourself for chapter 13. Ironic that 13 is superstitiously the unlucky number, huh? Gotta love irony. I'm happy that you laughed at the response. I didn't think that it was that funny...I guess I was wrong. Thanks! :) Please don't kill me. I will continue *holds hands up in surrender* the story. *runs to laptop and writes the next chapter***

**Minnow the SeaWing (chapter 6): I'm sorry that you are confused. But can I ask you a question? When you read the word "phone" what did you imagine? I imagine one of those antique rotary dial phones…you know…the ones that were used from the late 1800's to the 1900's. *falls to floor in pain* Ouch. My head hurts even thinking about such an old phone. **

**Guest: I'm getting there. Be patient. I know you are obviously dying to know what happens but just give me time. I need to make sure the chapter is sufficient. And I'm just going to assume that the "j" isn't supposed to be there…**

* * *

**I've had a pretty good week. How about you guys?**

**Thanks to DaydreamingOnPaper, both Kit (crazyfozqueen) and myself have joined a new group; the ERD (Elite Rider Department). I beg you to definitely look at her profile and consider joining by PM-ing her. The group is currently only small and new members would definitely be appreciated! So to my FFnet friends, I definitely think you should consider joining the ERD. **

**I have also finally added to my profile if you want to have a look at it! I have been putting it off for months...then I thought...I need to put something on my bio. It also has my ERD details. **

**This is another Berk chapter. And don't kill me...but the next chapter might not come out for at least two weeks. I want it to be perfect. If you don't like it, you can write the whole chapter yourself. **

**Enjoy. **

**Cloudjumper Kat :D**

* * *

Sharpshot panted and puffed. He had been flying for what seemed like days.

Wait? What was that on the horizon? Was that _Berk_?

He flew a little faster, trying to get there faster. He crooned, happy to be out of the saddle bag and going back home.

He made it to the island. He ducked under bridges and dodged the Vikings and dragons.

He landed and looked around. There had to be someone he knew here. After a bit of looking he saw a man with black hair. He looked familiar. He ran over to the man and jumped in his arms.

"Gah!" The man gasped.

Sharpshot snorted. This wasn't the right guy… Who was this guy? He didn't remember anyone from the Training Academy with blue stripes on his chin.

"Hello little guy," he said in a different accent to everyone else. "Where have you come from?"

Sharpshot screeched. He needed to be taken to "Mum".

The man put him down and Sharpshot walked in a random direction. He turned to see that the man was not following. He screeched again. The guy looked around and slowly followed the Terror.

He picked Sharpshot up and stopped. He had no idea where it wanted to go.

"I see you've made a new friend, Eret." Gobber said, pointing at Sharpshot.

"You could say that," he told him, still looking around for possible places the dragon wanted to get to. "He jumped into my arms and he's asking me to take him, somewhere."

Gobber grabbed Sharpshot. "Looks like Sharpshot."

"Sharpshot?"

"Yes," he said, looking around for any sign of paper. "He's Hiccup's Terrible Terror and chief deliverer of air-mail."

He found what he was looking for and untied the piece of paper from the dragon's hind leg.

"Air-mail?" Eret asked.

"Here," Gobber gave him the letter. "Generally these things go to Valka or Hiccup. Since Hiccup isn't here, you're going to have to—"

"—give it to Valka," he sighed. "Where can I find her?"

Gobber dropped Sharpshot on the ground. He let out a confused squawk and later hissed at Gobber, before running over to his friends.

"Either at the Academy or her house," he told Eret. "I have to go. Good luck."

"Good luck?!"

With that, Gobber hobbled off over to his forge.

Eret exhaled. He walked over to the Dragon Academy, almost hoping that she wasn't there.

He walked along the edge of Berk and looked over to the water. He shuddered. He had been having nightmares of Drago coming back from those waters and taking him. A lifetime of abuse and mistreatment, was something he couldn't handle again. Every night the dream came and every time the same thing happened.

"No," he said to himself, "I'm stronger than this. A little nightmare can't do anything to me."

Satisfied, he nodded his head, and walked over to the Academy.

Once he got there, he looked in and saw that there was no one there. He sighed in relief.

He started to walk back over to his little house. Skullcrusher was probably wondering where he was. On the way, he walked into two people.

"Hey Eret, son of Eret." Ruffnut said casually.

Eret stared at her. "Are you alright? Usually you aren't so…casual…" he asked, before quickly adding, "Not that I'm complaining."

She smiled and walked away.

"She's going over to see _Fishlegs_," he complained.

"Oh thank Thor," he exhaled.

Tuffnut saw him holding something in his clenched fist.

"What's that?" He asked, intrigued. "Is it something dangerous?"

Eret showed him the scrunched up piece of paper. "Oh yes. It's dangerous. If you light it, it will blow up and kill everyone you don't like." He said sarcastically.

Tuffnut's face lit up. "Can I have it?"

Eret put his closed hand behind his back. "No. It's not mine. But I'm sure you can find another one."

Tuffnut ran off, his face bright and cheerful.

Eret shook his head and continued walking. When he got to his house, he saw that Valka was walking towards her house.

Guiltily, he walked through the door.

He closed the door and was greeted by Skullcrusher. He warbled a hello. Eret outstretched his hand and Skullcrusher put his head into it. He scratched him with his other hand, dropping the paper, the written side faced down.

"Good boy." He said, happily. "The training has been paying off."

Skullcrusher lifted his head and smelled the air. He could smell something familiar. Noticing that the air smelled fine, he started sniffing the ground. He found the familiar smell on the paper. Skullcrusher crooned. He knew that human smell.

Eret picked up the letter, confused. He turned it over, revealing the Nordic runes on the other side. He knew very few words but the word that stood out the most, the one he had learned while he was here, was the word, Hiccup.

"I've been so selfish." He said, guiltily.

He ran out of the door, towards the chief's house.

He mentally kicked himself. "Valka's been worried sick, not knowing if Hiccup's alive. I don't want her to suffer any longer than she already has." He told himself, remorsefully.

He ran faster than he had ever run before, dodged wood planks and dragon fire, he jumped over a sheep

… sheep?

"Come back here you _ungrateful_ sack of wool." Not-So-Silent Sven screamed.

Eret blocked his ears and shuddered. Not-So-Silent Sven's voice sent chills up his spine as it did for everyone.

He ignored it and kept going. The adrenaline was pumping through his body. He raced up to the house for the chief and knocked on the door.

Valka slowly opened the door and all the adrenaline drained from Eret. He stood there, forgetting what he was originally going to say.

Valka looked at him, shocked.

"H-hello?" She stuttered.

"Hi V-Valka." He answered, forgetting about the letter.

"What brings you here?"

The two awkwardly shuffled. The only time, before Berk had accepted Eret, they had ever seen each other was when they were trying to kill each other.

"I'm just—uh—I just wanted to—I think that—"he awkwardly muttered.

"How is your training going?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, good." He said, avoiding eye-contact. "How about you?"

"Yeah. Great. Skye is easy to train." She told him.

Cloudjumper walked over to Valka, sensing the uncomfortable feeling she had.

He saw Eret and bared his teeth, growling.

"No, no Cloudjumper. Eret is a friend now." she scolded.

"Eret, _son_ of Eret." He corrected.

"Eret, _son of Eret_ is a friend now." Valka corrected herself.

Cloudjumper snorted and put his head in her hand, still glaring at the young man in front of them.

Valka looked away then glanced back at Eret.

"Well, I have some work to do. I-Is that all?" she asked him, avoiding eye-contact.

His palms got sweaty and he gripped the paper tighter, subconsciously.

"Uh…I think so." He said, "Enjoy the rest of your day."

He politely waved and she returned the gesture before closing the door. They both exhaled and walked in the opposite direction.

Eret sighed. "I wish Hiccup was here, so I could give him this letter."

He looked at it again, trying to read any other words. Then he could personally deliver this to the receiver. He scanned over it, but the only word that stood out to him was 'Hiccup'.

He started to walk over to Gobber; he would be able to help.

"Hiccup!" he shouted.

Everyone looked at him, then the sky.

"Where?"

"I don't see him."

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry guys. False alarm," he said, covering up his outburst.

Everyone grumbled and went back to work.

Eret kicked himself and ran back up to Valka's house.

He knocked on the door again, memorising what he was going to say.

Valka opened the door, surprised to see Eret again so soon.

"Is something wrong?"

He handed Valka the piece of paper, she took it and looked at it confused.

"This came by Air-mail. It's from Hiccup," he said quickly.

Valka gave an excited gasp and held the letter closer to her heart.

"Thank you." She whispered, smiling at him for the first time.

Eret waved again and she closed the door. He smiled and walked back home.

On his way past, he saw Tuffnut, a red Terrible Terror and a burning piece of paper.

Tuffnut was kneeling on the ground, watching the paper burn.

He started whispering, "Ruffnut, Ruffnut, Ruffnut."

Eret shook his head.

"Note to self." He mumbled under his breath, "The twins don't understand sarcasm."

* * *

Valka ran over to Cloudjumper.

"He's alive, Cloudjumper! He's alive!"

She flattened out the paper and read it. Cloudjumper cooed and nudged her arm. She pat him, ecstatic to hear from her son.

_Dear mum, _it said in really messy writing.

_We are having a lovely time. It's very cold though, colder than Berk if you can believe that. Anyway, the reason I'm writing to you is because Arendelle is in a bit of trouble. Nothing to worry about, we have it under control, but I need you to bring up the Blue Monstrous Nightmare. _

Valka looked up, puzzled.

"Bring Skye?" she asked Cloudjumper. "How will _she_ help solve any problems?"

He warbled back.

She continued to read.

_I hope to see you soon. We miss you. _

_Hiccup. _

Valka looked back at Cloudjumper, beaming.

"You up for a little trip?"

He tilted his head and crooned, confused. He watched his rider run around grabbing things and putting them into bags.

* * *

Valka ran over to Gobber, closely followed by Cloudjumper. She showed him the letter with the biggest smile on her face.

"He's alright, Gobber! He's alright!" she screamed as he read the letter.

He glanced up at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sceptically.

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning.

"His writing is messy, showing that he has written it quickly."

"He probably needed to be somewhere but wanted to write me a letter."

"Then why does he need Skye?"

Valka looked down. She didn't know how to answer that.

"I-I don't know." She mumbled. "But do you think he really is alright?"

Gobber raised his eyebrow.

"This is Hiccup, we're talking about. He owns a flaming sword and rides a Night Fury. A. Night. Fury." He told her, deadpanned.

"You're right…" she said sheepishly. "I'm just worried about him now."

She mockingly glared at him. "Thanks Gobber." She said, dryly.

"I see where Hiccup gets his dry sense of humour." Gobber whispered under his breath.

Mulch and Skye walked over. Mulch was patting her neck.

"Here you go Valka." He said, as Skye walked over to Valka, "I'm going to miss the old lass."

Skye crooned and Valka scratched her neck. "I'm sure she'll be happy in Arendelle."

Tuffnut walked past but in the corner of his eye, noticed Valka and Gobber.

He turned around and ran back over to them.

"Have you seen Eret?" he asked. "I need to ask where to get another piece of paper. The other ones don't work."

Gobber rolled his eyes.

"I saw him, a little while ago. I don't know where he is though." Valka told him.

Tuffnut sighed a little and put his head down.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking at the bags on the floor.

"I'm going to Arendelle." Valka said, cheerfully. "I'm going to see my son."

Tuffnut looked straight up at Valka. "Arendelle!"

"Yes? Would you like to come? I need someone to help me with Skye. I can't trust her to not go astray and I can't—"

"—I'll come!" He screamed as he ran towards Barf and Belch.

Tuffnut ran as fast as he could. As he got to his house, Ruffnut and Fishlegs were walking past.

"Bye Fishlegs." She said, as he walked back to his house. She sighed happily.

Tuffnut rolled his eyes and gagged.

Ruffnut turned around sharply to see her brother walking with their dragon.

"Where are you going?" she snapped.

"None of your business," he retorted. "Come on, Belch."

"Half of that dragon is mine, you know!"

"Well I'm borrowing both halves."

Ruffnut growled. She needed a comeback.

"You know that you can't fly without me," she said, smugly.

Tuffnut stopped walking and hung his head in defeat. "Ugh. Fine. You can come!"

Ruffnut ran up to her brother and punched him in the stomach.

They both walked up to Valka and smiled innocently.

"So…you're both coming now…?"

Ruffnut nodded.

"Well come on then." Valka offered.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut mounted and flew into the air. Valka, Cloudjumper and Skye followed.

Fishlegs ran out of his house, looking…_sad_.

"Ruffnut…" he whispered as he fell to his knees and put his head down. "Don't go…"

Gobber raised his eyebrow and watched as the young man dramatically acted out his "love's" departure.

"You alright?" Gobber asked.

Fishlegs looked up. "You were watching that?"

Gobber slowly nodded his head as Fishlegs darted away.

* * *

Cloudjumper warbled; Valka sat down and patted his back.

"I'm excited to see him too."

"Are we there yet?" Tuffnut called.

"We left a minute ago, Tuffnut. You can still see Berk from here. I'm pretty sure, we're not there yet." Valka told him.

"Yeah idiot." Ruffnut sneered as she punched his arm.

"So which way to Arendelle?" she asked Ruffnut, not trusting Tuff's judgement.

Ruff looked around for a bit and finally pointed in the direction she remembered going.

"This way."

Cloudjumper roared and flew faster, followed by Skye and the twins on Barf and Belch.

They flew towards the horizon, hoping, _praying_, that they would be there soon.

* * *

**Kay. Remember guys... ERD. My Bio. The next chapter will be sad. It will also be published either next week or the following week.**


	13. Under Attack

**I can't believe it! I promised you guys that I'd have this chapter out within 2 weeks and guess what...?**

**I did! **

**Even with the English assignment, study for my sport class exam (which I got an A+ in. Thanks for asking) , the writer's block and the procrastinating, I still published this exactly 2 weeks after my last chapter! Just like I promised! *squeal* I'm so proud of myself! **

**Anyway, enough about that...**

**I'm sure that you'll all be excited to know that I am on a two week Easter holiday, so I can possibly get chapters out faster (depending on how busy I'll be). **

**I will rate this chapter, T, because of the fantasy violence, blood, injuries and what-not. Read at your own risk. **

**I wonder if you can spot the accidental Lion King reference. Those who do, deserve a cookie (::) **

**Anyway, as usual, here are the review responses. **

**Review Responses:**

**SilverKnightja101: That would honestly be hilarious…but I don't think it will fit in with what I have planned. I'm really sorry. If I end up changing my storyline I'll try to fit that in. **

**crazyfoxqueen: Haha. Yeah, I know right! Calm down Kit. He gave her the letter in the end, didn't he? And thank you for the KitKat, Kit. You are too kind. *breaks in half and eats one side.* this is really tasty. *eats other half* Thanks friend!**

**eltigre221: Maybe… And the answers for all of your questions should be in here… and I promise that Hans will be in for it…especially after what he does in this chapter. **

**Guest (Shadow): Thank you. The support of amazing fans keeps me going. **

**NightFuryNinja1999: Ahhhhh! Thank you! And I hope you enjoy this Hiccstrid explosion. **

**GuardianDragon98: Thanks. I will. I'm glad that you liked how Eret was portrayed. I couldn't help myself. I needed there to be awkward moments and hesitation because well… Before this, they were trying to kill each other and now they are forced to get to know each other and get along. I also needed to add Eret into the story. He wasn't in the other Berk chapters and so I thought that a chapter all himself would be adequate. Eret isn't my favourite character (Cloudjumper is) but I can definitely agree with you, in saying that he is one of my favourites. **

**WarriorOfTwoSouls: Thanks! I don't recognise your username so I'll just clarify my rules: I don't care if people ask me to update in their reviews, I find it nice that you like it so much. I update my story at least once a week. This chapter was an exception because it was longer. Thank you. **

**DiamondBubbles02: Yeah. Sure, I'll try. I can only do my best. I've only been writing fanfics for 4 months and I'm still learning. I will definitely keep your advice. My teachers do not stop giving out assignments and homework so some days I'm tired and my writing isn't always the best…but as I said, I can only do my best and I'm still learning. Thank you for saying that it's coming out great. :D**

* * *

Elsa stood back from the door, breathing heavily.

"Th-they're going to kill me," she gasped.

Astrid put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Maybe there isn't that many people…"

Elsa slowly nodded her head. They slightly opened the large ice door and peeked out.

In front of them, Hans and about eight other guards behind him, were on horses. Two of the guards were in a red uniform.

Elsa hid behind the door and closed her eyes. Maybe this was just a bad dream.

Astrid stayed and watched them.

"Remember the plan," Hans whispered to everyone. "I will go in first, find Anna then come back out."

One of the Duke's thugs scowled. "What about the queen?"

"She will be…taken care of."

"What do _we_ do Prince Hans?" one of Arendelle's guards asked.

"Keep watch," Hans told them. "You need to make sure no one interferes."

Everyone smiled. Hans dismounted his horse and handed the reins to the guy next to him.

Astrid gasped.

"We need something to distract them."

Elsa opened her eyes and looked at Astrid. She firmly nodded her head.

They opened the door again; Hans was slowly walking towards the stairs, glancing in every direction as if to make sure there was no danger.

Elsa lifted her hands up, so they were facing the men in front of them.

"What should I do?" she asked.

Stormfly crooned, nervously.

"Snow Nadders."

Ice and snow came from Elsa's hands, instantly.

"…Snow Nadders!?"

Astrid grinned sheepishly. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

Snow and ice blasted in front of Hans. He stopped and quickly walked backwards.

In front of him the snow and ice welded together. He shielded his face and closed his eyes.

_Squawk!_

He opened his eyes to see three small snow dragons.

"That's_ it_?" he laughed as the Snow Nadders looked up at him. "Your Majesty, I'm a little disappointed."

Everyone laughed.

The smallest one lifted its wing and started preening. The other two stood there and watched the guards.

Elsa shook her head and tears slowly came out. Her breathing became shorter and faster.

"No. This _can't_ be happening…"

Astrid put her hand on Elsa's shoulder again. She looked at the Snow Nadders.

They were all preening now.

She looked over to Stormfly, trying to hold in the tears. She was worried about Elsa.

Stormfly squawked and one of the Snow Nadders lifted its head.

Astrid gasped, excited.

"Stormfly!" she shouted.

* * *

Hans raised his eyebrows, confused. Who just shouted out "Stormfly"?

Suddenly all three snow dragons lifted their heads.

Hans stood back.

"Stay back," he ordered.

The biggest dragon moved its head back and within a split second, something came out of its mouth.

Headed straight for Hans.

He shielded his face. The majority of the object hit his arm. Some hit his forehead. It was cold. Was he dead?

Hans opened his eyes and saw snow on his clothes.

The other guards laughed. Hans joined in.

"I'm sorry," he jeered, "Seems as though, you haven't killed us yet. These snow beasts won't even give us frostbite."

One of the Duke's thugs held up his crossbow, pointing it towards the largest Nadder.

It looked up at him and crooned.

He pulled the lever back as the snow dragon tilted its head and crooned again.

The arrow flew towards the Nadder and planted itself into its snowy body.

The Snow Nadder let out a squeak and fell to the ground.

Astrid held her breath. It couldn't be dead…? Could it?

"Well done," one of the guards congratulated.

"Good shot."

"Great aim."

The two other Nadders ran over to their deceased companion and let out sad warbles.

They glanced up at the guards and within an instant, grew large ice spikes on their tails and claws. Their cute coal eyes, went red, as they grew taller.

The first Nadder whipped its tail and half a dozen ice spikes flew at Hans and his men. All were dodged except one that knocked a guard onto his back and pierced his stomach slightly.

Both Snow Nadders squawked angrily and continued to throw the ice spikes.

Three soldiers gave up and ran down the mountain, screaming.

"What are you _doing_?" Hans shouted at the retreating men. "Fight back!"

A Snow Nadder growled and ran towards Hans, leaving a gap between the guards and the ice stairs.

At that moment, Elsa decided to check on the Snow Nadders.

The Duke's thug looked up and in the corner of his eye, noticed someone standing in the doorway.

"The queen!"

Elsa shrieked and closed the door.

"Enough sight-seeing, Astrid," she called as she _ran._

Astrid ran towards Stormfly as the door swung open in front of her.

"Come on!" one of the thugs shouted to his friend.

Astrid scowled as she noticed weapons in their hands.

"Come on Stormfly," she whispered.

She hopped on and they silently flew to the second floor of the castle.

* * *

Elsa ran. She didn't know what to do or how to get away from them, but she had to try.

She could hear them running behind her. She ran onto the top floor and quickly looked around.

Nowhere to go.

The two men ran towards her, trapping her. They both raised their crossbows.

Elsa's breathing became shallower and she looked around for anything to help her.

Nothing.

She was going to die, she thought. Her mind was racing and it became harder to breathe.

The winds picked up outside and it started snowing.

She was going to die.

* * *

Toothless grunted. The weather seemed a little strange. It had suddenly started snowing and it was getting stronger. It was making it hard for him to fly.

"Does the weather seem a bit strange to you guys?" Kristoff asked, shivering.

"It's okay," Anna assured him. "We're nearly there. Elsa will fix it."

Hiccup nodded, hoping she was right.

Suddenly Toothless and Hiccup started falling. Hiccup looked back and noticed that the tail fin had frozen shut.

"Oh no."

Toothless roared for Sven to get out of the way and they both crash landed on the ground. They both groaned and slowly stood up.

"It doesn't get any less painful, does it bud—?"

Hiccup walked into an ice spike. He slowly backed away from it. As he did, he noticed a large icy structure.

"We're nearly there! Come on, guys!" he shouted as he mounted Toothless.

Toothless ran, easily catching up to Sven.

The two animals ran until they hit what seemed to be a dead end. Olaf jumped off Sven and walked around happily.

"Now what?" Anna asked.

Kristoff looked at Hiccup and the grounded Toothless.

"Well…Since Toothless can't fly us up there, like I hoped—"

Toothless snorted.

"—I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?"

Kristoff looked around for her. Sven nudged him and Kristoff looked up along with Hiccup.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, deadpanned.

"I'm going…to see…my sister." She puffed as she climbed the mountain face.

Both men smiled and shook their heads.

"You're going to kill yourself," Kristoff teased.

Anna searched for handholds and footholds to get up.

"I wouldn't put my foot there."

Anna slipped and Toothless warbled in delight.

"You're distracting me."

"Or there," Hiccup added.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to block you guys out because I gotta concentrate."

"You know that most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone." Kristoff told her.

"Okay," she puffed, "First of all, she's not alone. She has Astrid. Second, nobody wants to be alone."

Hiccup nodded.

"Except maybe you…"

Kristoff glared at Hiccup who was trying to hold in the laughter.

"I'm not alone, remember. I have friends."

"You mean the love experts?" Anna teased.

"Yes. The love experts."

Hiccup raised his eyebrow and mouthed, 'The _love _experts?' to Kristoff.

Anna searched for a hand hold only to realise that she was stuck. She sighed in annoyance.

"Please tell me I'm almost there…"

Hiccup looked forwards to see that Anna had made it about a metre above the ground.

"Well…"

"Does the air seem a little thin to you up here?"

"…Uh…"

Kristoff smiled and pulled the rope from his bag.

"Hang on."

Olaf came from behind a rock and waved to Hiccup.

"Not sure if this solves any problems, but I found a staircase that leads exactly to where you want to go and there are people there already."

Hiccup gasped.

"What?" she gasped. "Catch!"

Kristoff lunged forward as Anna let go and fell. He caught her.

"Thanks!"

She hopped down and brushed off her dress.

"That was like a crazy trust exercise."

Hiccup ran towards where Olaf had pointed.

"Hiccup. Wait up!" Kristoff called. "Why are you running?"

"Milady needs me!" he shouted as he and Toothless bounded off, behind the rock.

He ran and noticed three men and one snow…dragon?

At the foot of ice stairs.

He ran towards the guards.

"Stop! In the name of Prince Hans!" one of them shouted meekly.

Hiccup ignored them but Toothless growled a warning.

A Snow Nadder growled and opened its mouth.

Hiccup darted forwards and scratched the dragon's neck, praying to Odin.

It crooned and let Hiccup flatten its spikes. Its eyes went back to black and it crooned happily. Hiccup sigh in relief as the dragon fell onto the ground.

Anna and Kristoff ran up to him.

"I might cry," Kristoff said, a tear formed in his eye.

"I won't judge…" Anna said, in awe.

"Guys, stay here," Hiccup told them, "If I don't come out, then you know something has gone wrong."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Just trust me."

"But—"

"—Trust me."

Anna sighed in defeat and slumped over. Hiccup jumped on Toothless and they ran up the stairs.

Toothless slipped and slid down the stairs, grumbling all the way down.

Hiccup giggled.

"Stay here, bud. If I need you, I'll run out here and hope that your tail fin has unthawed," he half-heartedly joked.

He ran up the stairs hoping that he would run in and see the beautiful smile on his girlfriend's face.

* * *

"Stormfly! Spine shot!"

Six spines flew towards the thug. He ran backwards, only to be trapped by an ice wall. All six spikes hit the wall and trapped him. One pined his arm to the wall and the others kept him from moving.

Astrid smirked. She picked up her ice axe and put it threateningly close to his neck.

"Be careful," she whispered. "I _will_ use this."

She walked away smiling. _That_ would keep him there for a while.

* * *

Elsa swiftly moved her hand up and trapped the thug. His crossbow was still in his hands but she would deal with that later.

She created a wall of ice and pushed it towards him, only for him to run around it and reposition himself behind her.

Her heart was racing. If he killed her, she would never see Anna again. She would never see Astrid ever again. She wouldn't be able to rule her new kingdom. Her breathing was still shallow and wheezy.

He shot at her again. She created another ice shield.

He ran in another direction and continued the attack.

"You can do this, Elsa!"

Elsa saw her friend cheering her on. She couldn't let her down.

He shot at her, while she was distracted. The arrow scraped past her arm, leaving a long red line along her arm.

She cried out in pain and shot at him…

…Only he _wasn't_ there.

Snow started to swirl around the room, similarly to what was going on outside, earlier.

She turned around again, making herself dizzy.

She was flustered, she was angry and she couldn't see straight.

Elsa heard the sound of the crossbow reloading. She turned around and shot at him.

He dodged it again!

"You can do this Elsa!"

Elsa looked at Astrid; her face filled with annoyance and agony.

"You can do it," Astrid whispered.

An arrow flew past her. Where was he getting all these arrows from?!

She turned again and noticed the other guy was unarmed. Weren't they both holding crossbow?

Another arrow scratched the same arm; deeper this time.

She was annoyed.

The snow picked up, slowly turning into a blizzard.

She shot everywhere randomly.

Another arrow whizzed over her head and cursing was heard.

"I can't do this," she whispered.

"Come on Elsa," Astrid tried to encourage her friend.

Astrid wanted nothing more than to help Elsa but she knew that it was _her_ fight.

"I can't do this!" she screamed.

"Yes, you can!" Astrid cheered.

"No! I CAN'T!" she shouted.

She seemingly drew in the blizzard and then it burst out.

From above, it looked like a large, jagged snowflake.

The sudden burst of ice and snow shocked the man and he slipped and knocked his head when he tried to get away from it. Elsa gave a satisfied nod when she saw the guard lying on the floor.

She glanced over to Astrid, so they could celebrate their victory…

Astrid was on the floor, grasping her chest and gasping for air.

"ASTRID!"

* * *

It was cold.

It was hard to breathe.

Astrid Hofferson was on the floor.

One minute she was standing, encouraging Elsa. Next minute ice had come from Elsa and had struck her.

She could feel an arm around her shoulders.

She opened her eyes and saw a girl next to her, in tears.

"I'm sorry Astrid."

"I-It's okay…I-_I'm_ okay," she stuttered.

Elsa hugged her.

She stood up and helped Astrid up.

Astrid stood up but as she did, a chill went down her spine. She lost her balance and fell into Elsa's arms.

"Astrid. A-Are you okay—?"

She gasped.

"Your hair."

Astrid raised her eyebrow and moved her braid closer to her face. There was a large white streak in the middle of the braid.

"What's happening?" she asked. "W-Why is my hair turning white?"

Elsa could only stare and shake her head.

Astrid turned to go over to the thug still trapped.

Every now and then, she glanced towards her braid. There was a large white streak in it still. She was…scared. She had no idea what was going to happen and Elsa probably didn't know either.

The man was glaring at her when she arrived.

Astrid took the five spikes around him, out, leaving his arm still stuck to the wall.

"Take your friend and _leave_!" she hissed into his ear as she took the last spike out.

He nodded and ran over to his accomplice, who was just starting to stir.

While helping him up, he grabbed the crossbow and arrows from next to him.

Astrid and Stormfly watched them like hawks as they disappeared behind the ice doors.

She nodded her head.

Stormfly squawked. She needed to be thanked for doing such an excellent job!

Astrid giggled half-heartedly and scratched Stormfly's neck.

She could hear footsteps behind her but brushed it off as just being Elsa.

Stormfly fell to the ground content. Astrid laughed. She had scratched her a little too well…

Astrid glanced over to Elsa who was still sitting on the ground where Astrid left her. She seemed to be crying…

Wait! If Elsa was over there…who was behind her…?

"Be careful," a man's voice whispered into her ear. "I _will _use this!"

A sharp, cold metal touched her neck and large burly hands held her arms. She scowled.

She heard a click and then a groan. The sharp object moved away from her neck slightly. She closed her eyes and lifted her head. She was ready to die like a warrior.

Suddenly, he let go of her arms and she heard the crossbow fall to the ground with a life-saving _smash_. In her peripheral vision, she could see the thug lying on the ground.

Nervously, she turned around and saw her guardian angel.

A young man in a black flight suit and auburn hair who was handling his sore fist.

…

"Hiccup!"

* * *

Toothless was annoyed.

He wanted to go in there and help his rider…but he couldn't.

Stupid ice.

He slowly stepped onto the first step and he didn't fall…

So far…so good.

He walked up very slowly and dug his claws into the ice.

Still good…

Deciding that he knew what he was doing, he ran up the stairs two at a time.

He nearly made it to the top of the staircase, but a mistimed jump sent him sliding back.

Toothless dug his claws into the ice and stopped sliding about halfway up the staircase.

He snorted.

Anna walked up to him and scratched his head.

"I'm getting worried too, Toothless. Let's go."

Kristoff and Olaf walked up the stairs.

"Flawless," Kristoff whispered, in awe as he admired the details in the ice stairs.

Anna stopped in front of the open doors.

"Well…_that's_ the first time I've ever seen them open…"

Toothless snorted again. They had forgotten about him. _Him_!

He carefully placed his foot on the step above him and pulled himself onto the next step.

He stopped.

Nothing bad happened…

He repeated his earlier movement and decided that it was the easiest was to get up.

Once Toothless had made it to the top of the stairs, he warbled in delight.

He had shown them who was boss!

He ran forwards, slipping and sliding the whole way, but couldn't see Hiccup.

He bounded around the whole castle but there was no sign of his human rider.

Finally, he caught a scent.

He followed it, only to see…

Toothless looked up at a flight of stairs that was even _larger _than before.

_Great_.

* * *

Anna walked forwards and took a deep breath.

Kristoff and Olaf followed.

She held her hand out in front of them to stop them from moving further.

"You should probably wait out here."

"Not again!" Kristoff grumbled. "It's a palace made of ice!"

He gestured to the shining exterior of the castle.

"Ice is my life!"

Anna looked at him with her most innocent and pleading face. She had learned from Toothless.

"Bye Sven," Olaf cheerfully called out as he walked into the castle.

Anna stopped him as well.

"Please Olaf."

"Me?"

"Just give me some time."

The two, left outside, sighed in defeat and sat on the stairs.

"Elsa? It's me… Anna!" she called out, hoping for an answer.

"Anna!"

Anna raised her eyebrow. Elsa's voice sounded different. Did she have a cold…?

Someone grabbed her shoulder from behind and turned her around.

"_Hans_?"

Anna tilted her head. It looked like Hans, but she couldn't remember him having a large gap in his left sideburn. Some of the hair was black and the rest of it had been…burnt off…? The skin underneath was a tanned brown-red colour.

"Anna! I'm so glad I found you!"

"Hans? What are you doing here?"

Anna saw him hesitate. Maybe Hiccup _was_ telling the truth…

"…I've been looking for you. I thought that you had been hurt when your horse ran into Arendelle without you."

"The little rascal!" she scolded.

"—Now that I've found you, we can go back and we can be married."

"Wait. What about Elsa?"

"She will be taken care of."

Anna gasped. That could mean two things. Either Hans is going to persuade Elsa to come live in Arendelle again o-or he's going to…

Hans put his arm around Anna's shoulder and walked towards the door.

"No Hans. I'm going to stay here. I need to see Elsa."

She slipped from under him and walked off, back over to the door alone.

"Very well," he responded coldly. "Have it your way."

* * *

"Astrid!"

The two embraced in a hug and broke away when Elsa tapped Astrid's shoulder.

"Astrid…? Who's this?"

Astrid giggled and kissed Hiccup's cheek.

"This is Hiccup," she introduced.

Hiccup blushed and kissed Astrid's forehead.

The two giggled and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I'll be over here…if you need anything…"

Elsa walked over to Stormfly.

Hiccup hugged Astrid again.

"I was so worried! I thought I would never see you again!"

"Oh, Hiccup!" she teasingly scolded.

She grabbed his hands and he winced in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you okay babe?" she asked, worried.

"I'll be fine, milady."

"What happened just then? I though he was going to kill me…"

"I-I don't know," he admitted. "I walked up here and saw that guy behind you."

"…Were you jealous?" Astrid teased.

"Wha-What? Who, me? No!" Hiccup cried, "I know that you love…all this!"

He struck a body-builder pose. Astrid rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Because I'm a hiccup—."

She punched his stomach.

"Don't say that!" she warned, "You aren't. You're just as strong as the rest of us."

"Let me finish," he argued. "I was able to run behind him without anyone noticing."

Astrid kissed him.

"Then you saved me!"

"Well…not exactly…"

Astrid raised her eyebrow.

"I-I mean, I did but with a little help."

Astrid folded her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"What happened…?"

"I heard a clicking sound and I started wishing that Toothless was with me because of the crazy thing I was about to do… I punched him in the face."

"Hiccup! That's amazing!"

Astrid punched his arm and laughed as her boyfriend made a face and stroked his sore arm.

"Yeah…but I hadn't hurt him at all!"

Hiccup's arms flailed around everywhere and Astrid laughed at him. He was so cute when he was annoyed.

"…So… I grabbed Inferno and hit him with it," he admitted.

Astrid laughed.

"Quick thinking, intelligent Hiccup wins again!" she cheered.

Hiccup leaned over and picked up Inferno from the ground. He kneeled on one knee and presented Inferno to Astrid.

"If anyone deserves your thanks and appreciation, its Inferno," he teased.

Astrid laughed and handed Inferno back to Hiccup. She pulled him into a hug.

"If anyone deserves my thanks, Hiccup, it's you. You risked your life to save mine. Even though you probably knew that you were going to be beaten—"

"Hey!" Hiccup argued.

"It had to be said."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and playfully swiped at Astrid's face.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's suit and pulled him closer to her.

"How do you thank a person who has saved your life in more ways than one?" she asked.

Hiccup pretended to ponder and then Astrid kissed him passionately.

"That seems about right," Hiccup whispered.

They kissed again.

When they broke away, they giggled. Hiccup brushed hair away from Astrid's eye and started into those beautiful blue eyes.

Elsa walked over, ending the reunion.

"I love you," Hiccup whispered as Astrid greeted Elsa.

Astrid giggled.

"I love you too."

Slow claps came from the across the room.

* * *

One more step…

Toothless warbled when he made it to the top of the staircase. He was becoming better at this.

He sniffed around for Hiccup's scent. He wasn't a tracker dragon but he knew what his human smelled like.

He bounded forwards until he crashed into ice.

He growled and looked up. Once he saw what was in front of him, his face fell.

_MORE STAIRS_?!

* * *

"Olaf. This way," Anna called to the curious snowman.

Olaf turned around and ran to Anna.

She smiled.

They could still hear Kristoff complaining.

Anna had gone back to Olaf and Kristoff. They both looked excited to see her until she asked Olaf to come with her. Kristoff looked at her shocked.

She looked at Olaf and hoped that Elsa would listen to her if he was there. Surely she would listen her own snowman if not her sister.

She looked around. No sign of Hans, but he hadn't come outside so he must be here somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Olaf innocently asked.

"Elsa."

"Oh, okay!"

Anna ran up the stairs to the next level. Olaf waddled behind her, trying to keep up.

"Come on Olaf!"

Giving up, she picked up the exhausted snowman and carried him.

He smiled and waved his feet around.

She walked over to the last flight of stairs. Toothless was sitting there, staring at them with a blank face.

She giggled and walked past him.

"Come on Toothless. Keep up," she teased.

He snorted and put his foot on the first step.

Anna smiled and continued up the stairs, being careful not to slip.

Soon she would see Elsa and they could run down this mountain together and unfreeze the Fjord.

* * *

"Hams!" Astrid growled.

Hiccup protectively stood in front of Astrid.

"What do you want—wait."

He walked to the left, looking at Hams' face.

"Was there always a large red bald patch on your left cheek? Wasn't the sideburn whole?" Hiccup asked, keeping the laughter in as he circled his rival.

"I was attacked," he said bravely, "I managed to evade the enemy's fire but a spark flew onto my face, burning it and half of my beautiful sideburn."

He wiped a tear from his eye.

"But enough about me… for now."

Astrid rolled her eyes and stood in front of Hiccup, protecting him…because… well… she had to be honest…

"Queen Elsa. I demand for you to come with me to Arendelle without questioning. If you do as I say, there will be no need for…_force_."

Elsa stood her ground.

"No. I'm staying here!" she argued.

"Anna would have wanted you to come and unfreeze—"

"_Would have_?"

Hans hesitated, realising his mistake. He couldn't just admit that Anna was alive now and have them laugh at him! No!

"…Didn't you hear?"

"Hear _what_?!" Astrid spat.

"Anna came here weak and tired…"

"She was fine when we got here!" Hiccup mumbled.

"She looked half frozen and she forced a smile when she saw me. She fell into my arms and I felt her forehead. It was burning."

"You're _lying_," Hiccup accused. "Elsa. He has to be lying. Anna was fine when we came here."

Elsa wasn't listening. She was staring at Hans with fear in her eyes.

Hans smiled to himself. His plan was working! Now for the finishing touches…

"She told me that she wanted Arendelle to be thawed and the people happy. She wanted me to bring you down there and thaw Arendelle. Then…"

He paused dramatically and sniffed.

"Then…she died in my arms."

"No!" Elsa cried. "Are you sure?"

Hans nodded his head. Now the final bang…

"Your sister is _dead_!" he shouted, "_Because of you_!"

* * *

Anna skipped up the final step.

She looked back to see Toothless slowly making his way up and…snow feet?

She looked down at Olaf. His bottom half was missing.

Olaf was placed on the floor and Anna went back down a few steps to retrieve the snowman's feet.

"Sorry Olaf."

Olaf chuckled.

Anna picked up his legs and walked back up.

She dropped them in front of him and he placed his body onto his feet.

"She should be in here," Anna told him.

"Your sister is _dead_! _Because of you_!"

"What?" Anna whispered.

"_No_!"

Elsa fell to the ground and cried.

Anna ran out to comfort her sister. She put her arm around her shoulder.

Elsa looked back, to see who was there and had the shock of her life when she did.

"_Anna_?!"

Hans stared at her. He saw her go outside! Why didn't she leave?!

Elsa jumped onto her feet and gave her sister a hug. But once she had, she jumped back and hid her hands behind her back.

"Anna. I'm so sorry," she apologised. "I can't believe that—wait. How are you still alive? Hans told us that you were half-dead when you came here."

"What are you talking about?"

Everyone turned their heads and glared daggers at Hans.

"_You lied_!" Elsa spat.

"I-I told you," Hiccup mumbled.

"_I_ believed you, Hiccup," Astrid told him.

She kissed his cheek.

Hans slowly backed away but tripped over something. He landed on his back and couldn't get up due to the shock. Oh well… they weren't going anywhere soon anyway. He may as well have a rest.

Olaf ran from behind Hans and waved at him.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

Anna laughed at the snowman and called him over. She turned to face Elsa.

"Y-You look different…Its' a _good_ different. And this place is amazing! I'm so happy to see you, Elsa."

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of," she told her politely but cautiously.

Anna stepped forwards to give Elsa another hug but Elsa backed up.

"I'm so sorry. If I had known—"

"No, it is okay, but you should probably go back to Arendelle. You belong there."

"So do you."

"I belong _here_. Where I can't hurt anyone."

Elsa looked at Astrid.

"But I failed at that too…"

"Yeah… about that—"

"—Arendelle is completely frozen!" Hans shouted from the floor.

"Oh, look at that," Hiccup joked sarcastically, "They _still_ finish each other's sandwiches."

Elsa looked down at the snowman standing next to Anna. He looked almost…_familiar_?

"Who is that?"

Olaf looked up at Elsa and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"O-Olaf?" Elsa asked, shocked.

"You built me, remember."

"And you're alive?"

"Um… I think so?"

Elsa looked at her hands with astonishment.

Hiccup and Astrid walked over to Olaf and Anna.

Astrid kneeled down and Hiccup kneeled next to her.

"Hi?"

Astrid's braid fell back over her shoulder.

Hiccup glanced at her; he was going to tell her that she'll get used to the fact that snowmen talk here, but something else caught his eye.

"What happened to your _hair_?"

"I-I don't know…Does it look bad?"

Hiccup thought carefully. If he chose the wrong words he could end up in Valhalla.

"…No."

"You hesitated," Olaf chipped in.

"What? No I didn't," he argued. "Olaf. Stay out of this."

Hans groaned. He was sick of this. He wanted action. He slowly got to his feet and stretched.

"Queen Elsa," he ordered. "I am going to stop this winter."

He put his hand on the pommel of his sword.

"One way or another."

* * *

Front left, front right, hind left, hind right.

Toothless had come up with a pattern that seemed to work. He hadn't slipped yet…

Left, right, left, right.

He warbled. No wonder the Vikings called him the most intelligent dragon.

He looked down. He must be nearly there!

He looked up.

Oh…

Well… although he's not there yet, he made it quite far.

Left, right, right, left.

Wait no!

Toothless slipped and his face hit the ice step.

He growled and dug his claws into the ice to prevent himself from slipping all the way to the bottom.

Once he carefully stood up, he growled at the stairs again.

Why couldn't he get up them!?

He shot at the stairs, annoyed. The plasma blast burned through them and hit the lower level.

Satisfied, he continued.

Right, left, left, right.

No! Not again!

He slipped again. Already knowing what to do, he repositioned easily.

Toothless was angry.

He faced forwards and shot another plasma blast.

It flew up the staircase and through the door.

Hopefully it didn't hit anyone…

* * *

Hans stepped forwards.

He smiled and circled the group.

Hiccup looked at Hans but something behind Hans caught his eye.

Was that…?!

"Hit the ice!" he screamed as he and Astrid quickly ducked.

Elsa and Anna copied their friends but Hans laughed and turned around to see what excuse they were coming up with.

A purple ball of fire flew towards him.

He dropped to the ground and watched as it flew over his head and burned through the ice wall.

He could only stare at it, remembering when the same thing happened.

"Is everyone okay?" Hiccup asked, "Toothless must be pretty angry to fire a plasma blast."

Hans closed his eyes. He could still feel the heat and hear the screams of the men as they ran around. He lost over half of his group because they were too scared to go on.

He drew his blade and stormed towards Hiccup.

He put the tip of the sword at Hiccup's throat.

"You!"

"_Me_?"

Astrid scowled.

"What did Hiccup do?! _You're_ the monster!"

"_That night_!" Hans shouted at Hiccup, "You tried to _kill _me!"

Astrid gasped. That wasn't like Hiccup.

"Tell me it isn't true" Astrid pleaded.

Hiccup sighed.

"I tried to give us more time—"

"He admits it!" Hans shouted.

"You were going to kill Elsa and Astrid! What else was I supposed to do?!"

"You're guilty! You tried to kill me!"

"It was an accident!"

"You must be punished!"

"Hiccup told you he didn't mean it!" Astrid screamed at him. "He wouldn't do anything like that on purpose!"

"He still tried to kill me!" he whined. "Let's see how he likes it."

Anger had clouded Hans' judgement. All he could think of was revenge.

Hans lifted his sword, ready to kill his rival. He brought the blade down and Hiccup ducked and rolled out of the way.

"Give me a chance!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Very well, Haddock. Choose your weapon."

He rolled his eyes. That's not what he meant. But, he pulled Inferno out and held it anyway. He didn't light it though.

"A piece of metal?" Hans laughed. "Ooh. I'm _so _scared."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa turned to Anna and Olaf.

"Go outside."

"But—"

"I'll be there in a second, I promise, but this has nothing to do with us."

Defeated, Anna sighed; she and Olaf walked towards the stairs.

Elsa patted Astrid's back and followed Anna and Olaf.

Astrid silently watched Hiccup. She couldn't leave him…not now.

* * *

Hans swiped at Hiccup who dodged every time.

"_Stand still_!"

Hans swiped at him again and Hiccup shielded his face with Inferno.

Hans was shocked. How did such a useless piece of metal protect him?

"You scared, Hiccup?"

Hiccup shrugged.

Hans ran forwards and swiped at Hiccup.

He dodged it again and tripped Hans with his prosthetic.

"That's cheating," he whined as he lifted himself off the ground.

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"Come on Hiccup! _Fight_!" Hans puffed.

"Sure. Have it your way."

Hans caught his breath and screamed a war cry. He ran towards Hiccup with the tip of the sword facing his chest.

Hiccup placed a small canister inside the hilt of Inferno and extended the blade. He pressed a button and the sword sparked and flames stuck to the metal. He put Inferno in front of him and Hans stopped.

He looked at the almost hypnotising flaming sword. There was no way he could beat that! But…he had to try!

He swiped at Hiccup who dodged.

"_Fight_!" he screamed.

Hans tricked Hiccup into thinking that he was swiping left but then he pivoted and his sword cut into Hiccup's arm, leaving a wide cut.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted.

Hiccup cried out in pain and looked at the deep cut. Hans used this to his advantage. He jabbed the sword into his right thigh. He pulled his sword out and watched as Hiccup fell to the ground.

"Hams. Please," he whispered in pain.

Hans lifted his blade, ready to finally finish off Hiccup.

Astrid ran forwards and held her ice axe in front of Hiccup, shielding him from the mighty blow. The sword hit the ice, shattering Astrid's weapon. She suddenly felt colder so she checked her braid. Another streak had appeared.

"Hiccup. What's happening to me?" she whispered.

Hans pushed her out of the way.

She scowled. There was nothing she could do to help Hiccup now…

Hans swung his blade one more time. This time, the blade of his sword was met with fire.

"What?" Hans asked, shocked.

He looked into Hiccup's eyes. They were filled with hatred.

Slowly, Hiccup stood up.

"Leave…Astrid…alone!" he shouted.

Hans swiped and each time, his sword was blocked by Hiccup's.

Hiccup swished Inferno around a bit, trying to intimidate Hams. He held it straight in front of his chest.

Hans jabbed his sword through the firing blade.

Hiccup twisted his sword and Han's sword fell out of his hands. Hiccup quickly grabbed it and tested it out for a second.

Hans grabbed a dagger and ran towards Hiccup.

Hiccup dodged but as Hans ran past, his sideburn was sheared off by his sword in Hiccup's hand.

The tiny hairs fell to the ground and Hans felt around for where the sideburn should have been.

"You'll pay for that!"

Hans looked at his tiny dagger then the two swords Hiccup was holding. He had no chance…

Hiccup threw Hans' sword back to him.

"I don't like using standard blades anyway."

Astrid cheered. He was being very sporting. She loved it when he did that.

Hiccup and Hans started to circle around each other.

Hans swiped at Hiccup only to be blocked again.

He tried again.

Again it was blocked.

Hans was exhausted. He had been_ this_ close to killing Hiccup but his overprotective girlfriend got in the way!

Hans swung at Hiccup and Hiccup dodged but slipped.

He fell on the ground and lost Inferno.

Hans swung at the defenceless Hiccup.

"That's not fair, Hams!" Astrid screamed.

She ran over and retrieved Inferno.

"I don't care."

Hiccup rolled out of the way then swung his leg and knocked Hans over.

Hans fell on the ground and dropped his sword.

Hiccup quickly stood up and Astrid gave Inferno back.

She stood back and noticed that Stormfly was beginning to stir.

"Do you give up, Hams?" Hiccup puffed.

Hans looked up. He was still on the floor, deciding on whether he should surrender or fight. The chandelier, above them both, was sparkling in the morning sunlight.

The chandelier!

Hans slowly stood up and picked up his sword.

Hiccup readied Inferno, just in case Hans was up to something.

Hans put his sword into the sheath but still held onto the pommel.

"I must say, Haddock. You are quite a strong opponent," Hans told him, as he backed away from Hiccup.

"Thank you?"

Hiccup faced Astrid and raised his eyebrow.

She shrugged back.

"Can I just say something?"

"Sure."

Hans quickly unsheathed his sword and threw it with amazing strength.

"Say hello to _Plan B_!"

His sword hit the chandelier and smashed the ice holding it to the roof. Both the chandelier and the sword lost the battle with gravity and slowly came falling down.

Hiccup stood there and looked around. What was Hams talking about? _Plan B_?

Astrid followed the sword's imaginary path. If that stupid chandelier stopped falling, she would be able to see what Hams was trying to hit!

…Oh no! _No! No! No_!

Astrid ran faster than she had ever run before.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned and saw Astrid running towards him.

She pushed him. He fell to the ground and slid out of harm's way.

Astrid slipped and fell on the icy floor.

"I love you," she whispered.

The chandelier came crashing down with an ear-splitting _smash._

* * *

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

***runs***


	14. Hiccstrid Can Thaw a Frozen Heart

**...Hey guys...**

**...Heh...**

**Please don't kill me...**

**Anyway. Here is the answer to all your questions and worries. And here is the review responses...**

**Review Responses:**

**crazyfoxqueen: Oh no… *runs* *peeks from behind wall* Are you still mad? I have to admit, Hams does remind me of a whining 5 year old…*chuckles***

**Guest: Yep! I love writing cliffhangers. And trust me, I'd hate me too, if I was the one reading that. :D I almost didn't because I was too busy scolding myself for being so cruel. **

**CoolWizard22: Yeah. Although, I believe that some people are thinking "Noooooo! It can't end like that!" I still love "Hams" too. Man, I should write a letter to Disney and tell them to change his name. I think you did mention something about that. I am the same but I literally nearly started crying while I was writing that last part… I'm really bad with sad (of any kind) stuff. **

**NightFuryNinja1999: YES! I did include all the parts you requested! How couldn't I? They were so amazing! I'm glad that I made you fangirl! I made ME fangirl while writing it! **

**Litwick723: Oops! Sorry. That was an Author's Note. I forgot to bold the writing. *fixes it* There we go… But yeah…that was me running… you know…from the pitchforks and angry fans. I can't tell you, because it'll ruin the surprise but the answer is in this chapter. **

**eltigre221: THANK YOU! There is a lot of questions in this review and unfortunately I can't answer them, (Because of Spoilers) but the answers are in this chapter, if not in the later chapters.**

**SilverKnighja101: Yup. You should know me by now. I love them!**

**Dragonchick101: I'm sorry! *cries in corner***

**DiamondBubbles02: Thank you! I love writing stories and I have so many ideas floating around in my head. And I love cliffhangers! They're amazing. I took your advice as much as possible in this chapter. Hope that it is okay. **

**Shadow (guest): Thanks! I loved the sword fight too! You'll see what Toothless does in this chapter. Trust me, it's amazing! **

**peanut butter jelly nutella: Yeah I know right! And just by the way, I love your username!**

**Guest Dragon (guest): Thank you! You are also awesome! I can't spoil it for you so I can't answer your question but basically, Astrid pushed Hiccup out of the way and the chandelier fell on top of her. She may/may not be dead. You'll find out in this chapter. **

**Cloud4012: Yes! You're right! Hiccup does need her!**

**Kay, Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes and shook his head. His ears were ringing and his muscles were aching. He looked at the cut on his arm. It was quite deep and it hurt like crazy.

"Hey Astrid," he called out, but was disappointed to hear no reply.

"I bet the twins would love to see this, don't you?" he asked.

No reply.

"A-Astrid?"

He stood up and turned around and saw the chandelier on the ground in millions of pieces. Astrid was lying face down, underneath large shards of ice.

"Oh no… Astrid!"

Hiccup ran over to her and pushed the ice away from her. He rolled her onto her back and stared at her beautiful but pale and blood-stained face. On the left side of her head, was a massive bump. A tear fell from his eye and rolled down his face, landing on her cheek. He kissed her forehead.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

Hans quickly strolled past, hoping that Hiccup didn't notice him going past. He quickly glanced at Hiccup, who was still staring at Astrid. Good. Now…to escape with all limbs intact.

He kept going but he stepped on a piece of ice, cracking it. He winced.

Hiccup abruptly turned his head towards the source of the sound.

He narrowed his eyes.

"You!"

Hans reached for his sword but couldn't feel it. Where was—? Oh…right…

Hiccup rose and grabbed Inferno but was stopped from moving, by a dragon's snout.

He turned to see Stormfly. She glanced at Astrid then looked back at Hiccup, warbling sadly. Hiccup patted her head but didn't make eye-contact with the confused dragon. She warbled again and he pointed to Hans.

She looked over to Hans and growled. She raised her tail and whipped spines at Hans who screamed and ducked. Stormfly kept chasing him intent on making him pay for what he did to her beloved rider.

Hiccup sat down next to Astrid and brushed a strand of white hair from her face. He put his head down in shame. He quickly looked back up at her hair. Her fringe wasn't white before! He watched as the rest of her hair transformed from blonde to white.

Tears flowed from his eyes. He hugged her.

"I'm sorry Astrid," he sobbed. "It's all my fault."

He kissed her cold, red lips.

"It's all _my_… fault."

* * *

The sisters ran over to Hiccup. They heard a smash from downstairs.

Elsa dropped to the ground next to Hiccup and noticed her closest friend on the floor.

"Astrid!"

Hiccup looked at Elsa; his face tear-stained.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself and looked down.

"A little help?!" Hans screamed as he dodged another spine.

Hiccup stared at Hans; his face was blank but his eyes were filled with hate.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and turned away.

"You _owe_ me, _Haddock_!"

That was the last straw.

"I _owe_ you? _I_ owe _you_?!" he screamed as he turned around and stormed over to Hans. "You _killed _my girlfriend! You nearly killed _me_!"

He placed another canister into Inferno and sparked it.

Before he got to Hans, he heard a screech and a blue and black blur rushed past Hiccup and knocked Hans to the ground.

Stormfly flattened down her spines and warbled.

The dragon circled Hans before it pounced.

Anna stared at it and tilted her head. It looked just like Toothless. But Toothless didn't glow blue, did he?

He pinned Hans to the ground and roared at Stormfly. She flung two spines into the ground next to the right side of Hans' head. She flew over him and flung two more on the left side, trapping him.

Hiccup half-heartedly smiled. Toothless always knew how to make an entrance.

He withdrew Inferno's blade and hurried back over to Astrid. He felt her cheek. It was ice cold. He grasped her hand and put it to his cheek. It, too, was cold. He carefully laid her hand back down onto her stomach to wipe the tear from his face. As he did, he noticed something odd. He picked her hand up again.

It wasn't pale like the rest of Astrid's body…

It was blue.

* * *

Toothless growled at the man underneath him. He had heard his Hiccup shouting at this man. He had sounded upset and angry. He had shouted something about Astrid being…killed.

Toothless shook his head and his pupils turned to slits.

This man must pay for what he did!

Toothless inhaled and blue gas came from his mouth.

Hiccup braced himself when he heard the familiar hissing sound.

Anna looked at Toothless, then Hiccup, then Toothless again.

"Hiccup!" she exclaimed. "What is he doing?! Make him stop!"

Hiccup and Toothless exchanged a glance.

Toothless lifted his wings and the hissing noise became louder and more high-pitched.

Anna burst into tears. What was Hiccup doing? This wasn't like him!

"Why are you doing this, Hiccup?" Elsa asked, "Astrid told me that you were kind and understanding."

Hiccup gestured to Astrid. Her arms were now completely blue with snowflakes imprinted into the icy blue colour. Her pale face was imprinted with snowflakes. Her clothes were quickly freezing over and her shirt had already turned blue.

Elsa gasped.

"What have I done?" she whispered.

Hiccup glanced at Elsa, confused.

He was instantly hit with guilt. What was he doing? Astrid wouldn't want him to do this. He looked over to helpless Hams who was about to be killed by two fuming dragons…

This wasn't like him.

He held up his hand.

"Bud, wait."

Toothless swallowed the blast and crooned at Hiccup, puzzled as to _why_ Hiccup wanted to spare this _monster's _life.

He released Hans from his life-threatening grip and stood next to him.

He growled at Hans, then he crooned at Stormfly and gestured to Hans using his head. She warbled and sat on Hans.

"Are you kidding me?!" he shouted, muffled from underneath Stormfly.

Hiccup turned to Elsa.

"What?"

A tear fell from her eye.

"I accidently struck her," she murmured. "She must be freezing to death or something…"

Hiccup gasped and looked down at Astrid, worried. Her face was still pale and her red shirt matched the colour of blood on her face.

"Is-is there any cure?"

"I-I don't know…"

Hiccup wiped away the flow of tears building up in his eye.

"Then why is she not moving?" he asked coldly.

"I'm not sure—"

"I'll tell you why," he interrupted. "Because_ he_ dropped a_ chandelier_ on her!"

Elsa and Anna gasped as Hiccup pointed over to Hans, who was trying to escape.

Toothless bared his teeth and growled.

"He tried to kill me and because she's so sweet and protective, she pushed me out of the way to save my life!"

Hiccup couldn't stop the tears flowing down his face. He kissed Astrid's forehead again and the tears fell from his chin onto her cheek.

"She saved my life..."

"…because she loved you," Anna concluded, sadly.

He picked up her hand and kissed it. It seemed...warmer?

He gasped when the ice on Astrid's arm, began to thaw. He looked at the rest of her body. The icy blue colour was disappearing. Strand by strand, her hair was turning back to blonde.

"A-Astrid?" Hiccup questioned, hopeful.

He grabbed Astrid's arm, carefully and put two fingers to her wrist, looking for any sign of a pulse.

He couldn't feel anything…

He watched as the last part of her hair turned to blonde.

Suddenly, Astrid's finger moved. Not very much, but it moved!

Hiccup gasped and checked again for a pulse, very carefully. He still couldn't feel anything. Maybe her hand didn't actually move…

Hiccup fought back the tears of disappointment.

He kept his fingers on her wrist, hoping that he was wrong.

"Come on, Astrid," he whispered, "You are a warrior! Don't give up. I love you."

He closed his eyes and kissed her lips.

"I need you…"

Hiccup checked her other wrist for a pulse and couldn't feel anything.

He sighed and nearly gave up, but then a very faint pounding came from her wrist.

_Boom… _

_Boom…_

_Boom._

Hiccup let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled.

"She's alive!"

Elsa and Anna gasped in excitement.

Hiccup watched, with pride, as Astrid's chest started slowly rising and falling.

"She's alive…" he whispered, joyously.

* * *

Astrid took a large, life-saving breath.

Her mind was racing. What just happened? Was she alive? The only thing she could remember was…Hiccup…the chandelier…

She had seen the chandelier falling and had run to save Hiccup. When she pushed him out of the way, she slipped and her head smashed against the ground.

Astrid recoiled when she remembered glancing up and noticing that there was no chance of escape; the chandelier was already practically on top of her.

She remembered her last words.

"I love you."

Then, that awful smash.

Shards of ice had pierced the skin on the back of her legs and arms. Her ears were ringing and her head was throbbing.

All she wanted to do, was to go and see Hiccup. To see if he was okay. But she couldn't. She could hardly even keep her eyes open and her body was screaming at her, to stay put.

She gave up to the pain. As a warrior, it hurt, to give up so easily…but she had no other choice. She struggled to stay conscious. To stay in the light. Darkness slowly took over and despite her best efforts, everything went black.

That was the last thing she could remember…

"She's alive…" she heard Hiccup whisper.

Astrid was confused. Why _wouldn't_ she be alive?

She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Hiccup's beautiful smile.

* * *

Astrid's eyes fluttered open.

Hiccup sighed with relief and joy and smiled at his girlfriend.

"H-Hiccup?" she stuttered.

Stormfly's head perked up. Astrid?!

He pulled her into a hug.

"Astrid!"

Stormfly bounded over to Hiccup and warbled.

"Stormfly…" Astrid whispered weakly.

Stormfly warbled and put her head down, moving Astrid's hand with her snout.

Hiccup held his hand out and Astrid grabbed it, pulling herself up, so she was sitting.

Stormfly warbled again.

Astrid smiled and scratched Stormfly's head.

"Hey girl," she whispered.

Stormfly crooned happily. Her girl was alright! She ran back over to Hans, sitting on him again. She would protect Astrid from this brute!

Hiccup stood up and helped Astrid onto her feet.

Her head was spinning and she could hardly stay upright.

She tried to walk forwards, by herself, but slipped and fell into Hiccup's open arms.

"You alright, milady?" he asked.

She nodded her head gently and stared at his beautiful green eyes. She wiped a tear from his eye.

"Are _you _okay?" she asked.

"I'll be okay, now that you're here."

He kissed her and, although she was confused by Hiccup's words, she kissed him back.

Elsa tapped Astrid's shoulder.

Hiccup and Astrid broke away from their kiss.

Elsa pulled Astrid into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Astrid raised an eyebrow. What did Elsa mean?

"Wh-What are you t-talking about?" Astrid stuttered.

Elsa shook her head and walked away. Anna came over and hugged Astrid.

"You're so brave," she whispered.

Astrid was confused. Had everyone gone crazy?

She stumbled over to Hiccup and kissed his cheek.

"Babe. What happened?" she asked him sweetly.

Astrid could have sworn she saw fear flashing through Hiccup's eyes.

"Babe?"

"It doesn't matter—"

"Hiccup…" she whined.

"You're here now. That's all that matters."

"But—"

He put his finger to her lips. She teasingly scowled.

"Save your strength, Astrid," he ordered using his 'chief voice.'

Astrid rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, chief."

Hiccup chuckled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Get…this _thing_…_off_…me!" Hans puffed from underneath Stormfly.

Astrid and Hiccup turned to Hans and scowled.

Astrid then, instantly thought of Eret and smiled at Stormfly.

"Never take a toy from a dragon," she joked, "Don't you know anything?"

Hans groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Just get it off me!"

Stormfly huffed. _She_ was not an '_it'_!

* * *

The thug on the floor, shook his head and felt the massive bruise on his head where the piece of metal had come in contact with his forehead.

What _was_ that?!

He looked over to the large group.

A large black and blue creature was staring at him and its mouth was open. A glowing blue light was coming from its mouth.

Wait? Why was it growing larger? He sat and stared at it for a second, wondering what it was…then it hit him.

It was fire!

He jumped up and ran towards the stairs as it burnt through the wall that was behind him earlier.

Toothless warbled and Hiccup ran over to Toothless and mounted him.

Thank Thor, the tail fin had thawed!

They flew down the stairs, chasing the man.

Toothless growled and the thug ran down the stairs.

He got to the ground level and ran towards the door shouting and screaming.

The door in front of him was open and he ran through it, past a man, a reindeer and a snowman.

"Run for your lives!" he screamed to his buddy and the remaining guards.

Toothless blasted at them, still angry.

"And stay out!" Hiccup shouted, playing along.

He unsheathed Inferno, lit it and swished it around a little.

This frightened everyone and they all ran down the mountain screaming.

"Save yourselves!"

"Run!"

"Mummy!"

Hiccup nodded his head, satisfied. Toothless copied his rider and growled just for good fun.

They landed next to Sven, Kristoff and Olaf. Toothless warbled at Sven and the two friends greeted each other.

Kristoff shuffled up to Hiccup. He pointed at Toothless.

"Hiccup…" he whispered, "Your dragon…is glowing…"

Hiccup chuckled.

"It's because—"

A squawk came from behind them. The two turned around to see Stormfly flying towards them carrying three riders: Elsa, Anna and Astrid. Hans was underneath Stormfly, holding onto her feet for dear life.

Stormfly shook her leg, sending Hans flying towards the ground, and landed.

Anna and Elsa dismounted and patted Stormfly.

Hans stood up and grabbed his dagger. He would teach that dragon a lesson.

Anna moved in between Hans and Stormfly. She punched his shoulder.

"Don't you dare," she scolded.

He sighed and put the dagger away.

"I'll meet you back in Arendelle," she told him firmly.

Hans brushed the snow off his clothes.

"Very well," he said proudly. "I will see you there."

He bowed and briskly walked down the stairs. He was ecstatic, to see that his horse was still there. He mounted and waved to Anna.

She waved back politely.

Hans turned and his horse broke into a canter. He looked at the several scratches and bruises from the dragons. He touched his face, where the sideburn no longer was.

"The dragons will pay," he whispered sinisterly, as he rode down the mountain.

"The dragons will _pay_."

* * *

Astrid slid off Stormfly and started walking over to Hiccup. Before she got to him, she suddenly felt dizzy. She lost balance and fell on the floor.

Hiccup was instantly by her side.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up and nodded.

"I-I'm fine, Hiccup."

"No. You're not. We have to find someone who can help you."

Elsa looked towards the horizon. Arendelle was there, somewhere…

"But Hiccup. We can't get to Arendelle in time," she pleaded. "It's too far."

Toothless' skin stopped glowing and faded back to black. He warbled at Hiccup.

"We have to!" he argued. "There's no one else near here who could help."

Hiccup helped Astrid to her feet. He looked at her sadly. She smiled at him, trying to show that she was okay.

Kristoff, listening in on the conversation, suddenly gasped.

"Come on guys."

He and Sven walked off.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked.

"I know someone who can help us."

* * *

***sighs happily* **

**I like to think that Astrid "came back to life" once she heard Hiccup's pleas. Once she heard him say, "I need you."**

***sighs dreamily***

**I hope that you all have put your knives away... because I didn't kill her...**

**Anyway, I'm sure you all know what's going to happen next... **

**:D**


	15. Arvin Dale's Fire

**O.M.G! I'm sorry guys, that it took so long! I love you all! I was just getting back into school and well...I'm sorry. I hope you all still love me...**

**Here are the responses!**

**crazyfoxqueen: You are so right, Kit!**

**NightFuryNinja1999: I was totally Fangirling too! I hope you like this chapter too. **

**eltigre221: So many questions! :D All of the answers are in this chapter, I hope…**

**Guest Dragon (guest) (review 1): You're welcome! I wouldn't kill ASTRID! That is a crime against crimes. The answer to your question is this, Anna does like Hams but is falling for Kristoff. She doesn't know what to think. **

**Guest Dragon (guest) (review 2): Yes! You are correct! The trolls are in this chapter!**

**Litwick723: Same! I love Fixer Upper, especially now that it's got HTTYD in it!**

**SilverKnightja101: Thank you! So sweet!**

**Shadow (guest): Thank you a lot for not drawing a knife. I'm glad you weren't angry with me! :D and yes, it is the trolls. **

**CoolWizard22: Oh no… You are right. Anna shouldn't have let him go, but I needed to get rid of him somehow. I love the name for the chapter too! Thank you for all your support! **

**Dragonchick101: I know! Same! And I wrote the chapter!**

**GuardianDragon98: I hope so, too.**

**DiamondBubbles02: Yes, I love cliff hangers! Thank you SO much for recommending this! You have no idea how much that means to me! **

** DaydreamingOnPaper: Haha! Same! And BTW. You're welcome for the shout out! It's the least I could do! **

**Guest Dragon (guest) (review 3): Yes. Yes, you have. It's just Hans being Hans. Don't worry. It meant nothing. And you stay awesome! **

**Guest (April 12): Okay.**

**Guest (April 15): I will.**

**neobendium: OKAY! HERE'S MORE! I'm glad you love it! **

**Shadow (guest): I'm sure you can't. **

**TitanToothless07: I know *smirks* Thank you for your support, sis.**

**Guest Dragon (guest) (review 4): I won't give up! I promise! **

**Guest Dragon (guest) (review 5): So do I. **

**Kay. Enjoy! **

**CloudjumperKat :P**

* * *

The awkward silence was almost unbearable as the large and unusual group walked towards the unknown destination. Toothless and Stormfly were carrying their precious riders; not wanting to nearly lose them again.

Finally, Olaf broke the silence.

"Look Sven," he whispered, riding the reindeer, "The sky's awake."

He pointed towards the sky.

Curious, Hiccup and Astrid looked up to see that the sky was indeed awake and was glowing.

"Arvin Dale's Fire," Astrid mumbled, scowling.

Hiccup nodded.

"Be alert," he warned the group. "The Flightmare could be here any time soon."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"Arvin _who's_ fire?" he asked.

"_Flightmare_?" Elsa and Anna asked in unison.

Hiccup and Astrid were shocked. They didn't know…?

"You've never been attacked by the Flightmare?" Astrid enquired.

They shook their heads.

"Did you chase it away?" Hiccup asked, excitedly.

Kristoff shook his head again.

"Do you have a river with glowing algae around here?" Hiccup continued.

"A river of glow—?"

"Just show it to us and we'll redirect it away from the town," Astrid interrupted.

"Wait!" Elsa called out, "It's okay."

Astrid and Hiccup turned to her.

"But—!" Astrid tried to argue.

"We'll be fine. This…_Flightmare_ hasn't ever attacked us and I doubt it ever will," Elsa assured her.

Astrid glanced at Hiccup who had the same worried expression on his face. She gave him a pleading look and he gave her a small nod.

"Okay…" they mumbled in defeat.

They continued to walk in silence, until Anna shivered.

Kristoff looked at her worried. He didn't want her to die from the ice cold climate.

"Are you cold?" he asked awkwardly.

"…A little…" she smiled.

He moved his arm around her and reached around to put his arm around her shoulders before changing his mind. He awkwardly kept his arm in the air, contemplating whether he should put it around her shoulders or not. Anna turned around to face him and smiled shyly. She gave him a reassuring look.

He decided against it and moved his arm back to his side. Anna tried not to look too disappointed. Kristoff looked around, unsure what to do. He looked over to a steam vent.

"Wait," he gasped, "Come here."

He grabbed Anna by the hand and she blushed as he pulled her over to the vents. He held her hands over one.

"Oooh…" she whispered. "That's nice."

She smiled at Kristoff who wasn't looking at her. He turned around and she quickly looked away, blushing.

They continued back over to the group. Kristoff hadn't let go of Anna's hand.

Kristoff took a deep breath. "…So…about my friends…"

"The love experts?" Hiccup teased.

Kristoff glared at him. "Well…I say friends, they're more like family…Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven…until they took me in."

"They did?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah," Kristoff mumbled nervously, "I-I don't want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate…and loud…very loud…they're also stubborn at times and a little overbearing…"

He took a deep breath. "And heavy. Really, really heavy."

Hiccup raised his eyebrow. An image of two fat versions of Kristoff; one with long hair and a dress, came to mind. He shuddered.

"But they're fine…" he continued, "You'll get it. They mean well—"

Anna put her hand on Kristoff arm. He smiled and looked down. He quickly realised that he was still holding her hand and let go of it, chuckling awkwardly.

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful," Anna assured him, looking into his eyes.

He looked into hers and they stayed like that until Elsa spoke up.

"Continue…" she interrupted, gesturing to Kristoff.

He looked to her confused until he realised what she meant.

"Oh, right!" he exclaimed, mentally kicking himself, "Okay then…"

He took another deep breath and stepped forwards with a wave of his arms.

"Meet my family!" he announced.

Hiccup rubbed his eyes. Was he looking at the same thing?

Kristoff walked away, revealing that he was surrounded by rocks.

The two people in Hiccup's mind— what he thought Kristoff's parents looked like—were immediately squashed by two rocks.

They all stared, dumfounded, over to Kristoff who was moving through the rocks, waving and greeting.

"…They're…rocks," Anna whispered to herself.

Olaf jumped off Sven and waddled over to Anna. Sven bounced over to Kristoff.

"He's crazy!" he whispered loudly to her.

Hiccup couldn't help but nod.

"I'll distract them while you guys run," he whispered to everyone.

Olaf walked over to a rock and started to pat it slowly. "Hi, Sven's family! It's nice to meet you!"

He turned around, expecting to see everyone running away. They were all standing there with shocked looks on their faces.

"Anna, because I love you, I insist you run," he mumbled.

Astrid sent him a glare.

"You guys too," he added.

Olaf turned back to the rock. "I understand that you're love experts!"

He turned around again. "Why aren't you _running_?!"

Anna snapped out of her shock and started backing away. Everyone followed.

"Okay. Um…" she awkwardly muttered, "I'm gonna go…"

Suddenly, the rocks around them started rolling. Everyone dodged them except Olaf who chased the one he was talking to. All of the rocks started to surround Kristoff.

"Kristoff!" Anna panicked.

The rocks all unfolded revealing small creatures. Hiccup stared at them. What _were_ they?

"Kristoff's home!" one of the female creatures screamed.

"Kristoff!"

"It's been too long!"

"Kristoff's home!"

Olaf started to jump around, excited. "Kristoff's home!"

He stopped, confused and looked over to Hiccup.

"Wait? _Kristoff?"_

Hiccup smiled and nodded.

The four continued to stare.

Kristoff was Mr Popular as every rock creature fought for his attention. One of them jumped on his shoulder and pulled him down.

"Oh, let me look at you!" one of them cooed.

Another one tried to pull off his clothes.

"Oh, take off your clothes, Kristoff; I wash them."

Kristoff panicked and held his pants up. "Ah! No. I'm going to keep my clothes on, thank you," he told them, "It's great to see you all. Where's grandpa?"

One of the smaller rock creature's jumped up. "He's napping. But look, I grew a mushroom!"

"And I earned my fire crystal!"

"I passed a kidney stone."

"Kristoff, pick me up," one of them shouted joyfully as it jumped into Kristoff's arms.

Kristoff sunk under the weight.

Anna suddenly realised.

"Trolls?" she mumbled, still shocked, "They're—"

"—trolls," Hiccup finished, unable to believe what he was seeing.

All of the rock trolls turn to Anna and blinked twice in perfect unison.

"He's brought a girl!" one of the female trolls screamed.

Suddenly, they surrounded Anna and picked her up. She was rolled over to Kristoff and fell into his arms.

"What's going on?" she asked warily.

"I've learned to just roll with it."

One troll climbed on top of another to study Anna.

"Let me see," she asked, "Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes. She'll do nicely for our Kristoff!"

Anna and Kristoff quickly glanced at each other shocked.

Hiccup broke from his trance and raised his eyebrow.

"Wait," Anna stuttered, "Oh. Um. No…"

"You've got the wrong idea!" Kristoff corrected, "That's not why she's here."

"Right," Anna added. "We're not. I'm not—"

Anna laughed awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

* * *

Hiccup looked at Astrid.

"Trolls," he muttered.

"Yes Hiccup. I know—"

"They're trolls!"

Hiccup punched the air in success. "I knew it!"

* * *

"What's the issue, dear?" the female troll asked Anna, "Why are you holding back from such a _man_?"

_"__Is it the clumpy way he walks?_

_Or the grumpy way he talks?_

_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet?"_

* * *

"Knew what, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"I knew they existed!" Hiccup exclaimed, "Everyone thought I was crazy!"

_"…__But you'll never meet a fella who's as sensitive and sweet."_

Hiccup looked down at Toothless at scratched his head. "What Gobber wouldn't give to see this?!"

He pulled a sheet of paper from the saddle bag and quickly sketched the singing trolls.

* * *

_"__So he's a bit of a fixer upper, _

_So he's got a few flaws—_

_His peculiar brain, dear._

_His thing for the reindeer _

_That's outside a few of nature's laws."_

Hiccup finished his sketch and showed it to Astrid, his face filled with happiness. Suddenly his face fell.

_"__So he's a bit of a fixer upper, _

_But this we're certain of—_

_You can fix this fixer upper up_

_With a little bit of love!"_

"Can we just stop talking about this?!" Kristoff shouted. "We've got a real, actual problem here!"

"I'll say," the female troll mumbled to Anna.

_"__Is it the way that he runs scared?_

_Or that he's socially impaired?_

_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?"_

Anna recoiled. "I did not need to know that."

Kristoff grinned at her, sheepishly, hoping she didn't believe the cheeky young troll.

* * *

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" Astrid enquired as she saw her boyfriend's face fall into a worried look.

"Trolls exist!" Hiccup mumbled to himself. "They steal your socks. But only the left ones..."

He looked at the trolls with a worried expression on his face. He quickly pulled his feet up and laid down in his racing position.

"You can't get my left sock now, trolls!" he shouted.

Looking down over to his left side, he checked to make sure that his left sock was still there.

"Oh…wait." Hiccup laughed, "I don't have a left sock. I don't even have a left foot."

He shook his head smiling at his mistake but he instantly stopped laughing and looked at Astrid.

* * *

_"…__So he's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_But we know what to do._

_The way to fix up this fixer upper,_

_Is to fix him up with you."_

Anna was swept away by the girl trolls and the boys took Kristoff.

"Enough!" Kristoff shouted, "She's engaged to someone else. Okay?!"

Anna frowned a little. She wasn't sure about her decision now. She thought she loved Hans, but she wasn't sure if she loved the side of his personality that he had been showing ever since she had fallen for him. Kristoff made her feel happy whenever she was around him, but that wasn't true love, was it?

The male trolls stopped singing, blinked at Kristoff and turned.

Kristoff was about to cheer. They finally listened! Then they huddled…

He groaned.

* * *

"Astrid! Move your feet up! They'll steal your left sock!"

Astrid moved her feet. She wasn't stupid. She had listened to Gobber's stories.

The trolls begun to move around to opposite sides of the area, leaving a path way. Hiccup gestured for Toothless to slowly walk forwards, towards Kristoff and Anna. Stormfly allowed Elsa on her back and followed Toothless.

_"__People make bad choices _

_If they're mad or scared or stressed"_

Anna looked at Elsa. She was scared at the coronation party. That's what started all this…But it wasn't Elsa's fault…it was hers, she thought sadly.

_"__But throw a little love their way_

_And you'll bring out their best!_

_True love brings out the best!"_

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other. They were both dressed in moss and crystals. Kristoff's mouth dropped. Anna looked beautiful!

_"__Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_That's what it's all about_

_Father, sister, brother_

_We need each other_

_To raise us up and round us out."_

The trolls began to usher Anna and Kristoff into a pit. They all moved around the dragon riders. Hiccup flinched as a troll brushed past his right leg.

"Stay away," he meekly warned them. "You can't have our left socks for your evil plans!"

A few of them stared at him, confused. He looked back at them shocked. Didn't they steal left socks?

Was Gobber wrong?

_"__Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper,_

_But when push comes to shove—"_

Olaf decided to join in.

_"__The only fixer upper fixer that can fix a fixer upper is…"_

_"__True_

_True _

_True _

_True…"_

Anna and Kristoff were shoved into the pit and they looked at each other with new eyes. Maybe the trolls were right…?

Astrid looked at Hiccup. He was shouting at one of the trolls who was gnawing at his right shoe. She quickly looked down to make sure that both of _her _shoes were still on, when she suddenly felt light-headed and dizzy.

"Do you, Anna," one of the trolls asked, "take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded—"

Anna choked, "Wait, what?!"

"You're getting married," he answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

_"__LOVE!"_

Astrid's head was throbbing and she couldn't stay up straight.

_Boom._

Astrid fell off Stormfly's back and hit the ground.

Elsa gasped. "Astrid!"

Hiccup jumped off Toothless and ran over to Astrid. He put her head in his lap and brushed her hair away from her face.

"No, no, no," he cried, "Don't do this again, Astrid."

To his relief, her eyes opened and she weakly smiled at him.

"Oh, thank Thor," he sighed as he helped her to her feet.

A rock rolled towards Kristoff and all the trolls parted, to let it through. It unfolded to reveal another troll; one that was older.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff gasped, relieved. He motioned for Hiccup and Astrid to come over. Hiccup glanced at him, worried.

"Come over here," Grand Pabbie asked.

Astrid took a deep breath and together the two walked over. Elsa followed them, keeping her eye on the dragons who seemed just as nervous as their riders.

When they got to Grand Pabbie, Astrid kneeled down and Hiccup put his hand on her shoulder.

Grand Pabbie looked at her face; bruised and blood-stained.

"What's wrong with me?" Astrid asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He touched the large bump on her head and she winced in pain.

"Nothing," he answered, "You are okay now."

"…Now? What do you mean _now_?!" Hiccup demanded.

"I can sense that you lost consciousness," he continued calmly, "Apart from a few headaches occasionally, you should be fine."

"How do you know?" Astrid asked him.

"Your head told me," he answered.

Astrid raised her eyebrow, "What if my head didn't _want_ to tell you?"

"The head can be easily persuaded."

Elsa dismounted Stormfly and pushed her way over to the couple. She stopped in front of the old troll and bowed her head in respect.

"What about the ice?" she questioned.

"Ice?" he repeated.

Elsa put her head down in shame, "I struck her... h-her hair turned white, and she started to turn blue… It was awful."

"You struck her heart!" he exclaimed, shocked. He looked into her eyes. "What? There is nothing there."

Astrid stood up and held Hiccup's hand. She smiled at him.

Grand Pabbie, on the other hand, was stressing out. "I couldn't have missed it, could I? Maybe I did. Maybe I'm getting too old for this. I thought only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart—!"

"Act of true love?" Hiccup interrupted.

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," he repeated for Hiccup.

Another troll spoke up, "Like a true love's kiss!"

A bunch of trolls kissed each other. Elsa, Hiccup and Astrid rolled their eyes.

"…Or risking your life to save your true love's life…" Hiccup thought out loud. He pulled Astrid into a hug. "You risked your life to save mine—"

"—and that's what thawed my heart!" Astrid concluded joyfully.

Hiccup stared into her sparkling blue eyes. "How do we know if it completely thawed?" he asked smiling at Astrid.

"I'm pretty sure that—!" Grand Pabbie tried to say.

Astrid kissed Hiccup and once she had, she smiled.

"There," Hiccup smiled, "Now we know for sure that her heart is thawed."

"Do we?" Astrid giggled.

She kissed him again.

Elsa tapped Astrid's shoulder, forcing the two to break away.

"We should be getting back," she mumbled.

A few trolls slumped their rocky shoulders.

"So…no wedding then…?" one of them asked.

"Sorry guys," Kristoff told them.

A collective sigh was heard.

Kristoff and Anna jumped out of the pit and took of the moss, then helped Olaf get onto Sven. Astrid and Hiccup mounted their respective dragons and started to move forwards. Elsa tried to move forward but was stopped when someone grabbed her hand. She flinched and turned around. Grand Pabbie had her hand in his.

"Elsa," he warned silently, "Know who you can trust."

Elsa stared at him, hoping for an explanation, but Grand Pabbie had already let go of her hand and had started to roll away.

"Elsa!" Anna called, "Come on!"

Elsa stepped forwards, still puzzled by the wise, old troll's advice. She still had the same bewildered expression, when she had caught up to the group.

"Elsa?" Astrid asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking," she replied.

"About what?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed. "Nothing."

"Elsa, come on," she whined.

Elsa groaned at her sister's persistence. "Grand Pabbie told me…to…"

She noticed everyone look towards her with excitement and confusion. "He told me to know who to trust…"

Kristoff smiled, "That's Grand Pabbie for you. He loves riddles."

Elsa half-heartedly smiled, but she couldn't get those words out her mind. _Know who you can trust…_

Her mind raced. Did that mean that she couldn't trust someone from Arendelle? Or one of the dignitaries from other lands? A thought came from the back of her mind. _What if it's someone…here? _Her eyes gazed over to Astrid.

No.

It couldn't be her, could it?

Right?

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Cloudjumper groaned and Valka patted the top of his head. Cloudjumper was sick of the blonde-haired boy. Did he know when to stop asking questions?!

"I said, are we there yet?"

He growled. Apparently not.

* * *

"No, Tuffnut," Valka replied, calmly.

"When will we be there?" he asked.

"I-I don't know!" she exploded before calmly adding, "Oh, sorry…I'm just nervous."

Tuffnut hadn't seemed to hear Valka's outburst and was talking to his sister. They were both pointing to the sky that was lit by Arvin Dale's Fire.

"If we don't find Arendelle soon, we'll have to find somewhere to stay for the night," Ruffnut spoke up, "We don't know if the Flightmare comes this—"

"Arendelle!" Tuffnut shouted, pointing to a large island, a small distance away. "Elsa!"

"Butt-elf!" Ruffnut shouted at her brother, "She doesn't like you!"

"How do you know, Chicken-brain?" he argued.

"Because," she answered smugly, "I just do."

"Well, Fishlegs doesn't like you either!" he retorted.

Ruffnut gasped. "H-How do you know about Fishlegs?"

Tuffnut smiled at her smugly, but kept his mouth shut, angering his sister even further.

"HOW?!"

"Guys, calm down," Valka ordered, "You'll stress the dragons out."

"Yes, Valka," they mumbled.

They landed on the stone pathway amongst several people screaming "Dragon!" and were instantly greeted by Snotlout. Barf and Belch warbled to Hookfang who replied with a brisk snort.

"Finally!" he cheered, "People to talk to!"

The twins smirked at him and he smiled back.

"Come on, Snotlout," Valka ordered. "The townspeople are stressed about a dragon and the sky has been lit by Arvin Dale's Fire. We need to get everyone into a safe area."

Snotlout thought for a second. He needed to find a place big enough for everyone to fit, so they could still stay warm. An idea popped into his head. "Watch this," he smirked to the twins. He cleared his throat and watched as everyone turned towards him. "Everyone to the castle!" he shouted, "We need to find safety!"

A few mothers picked their children up and briskly walked over to the castle. The rest, stood their ground.

"Why do we need to find safety?" The Duke argued.

Snotlout saw Tuffnut shaking his head. "Come on!" Tuffnut called. "I'll need a piece of paper and something to write with."

As he and his sister walked through the crowd, someone handed him what he needed. Ruff and Tuff walked over to the castle gates, which had been conveniently left open.

Once they had arrived at the gates, they each stood to a side and watched as the people went in, saying their names, so that the twins could secretly write them down.

After several minutes of writing down names, three men remained.

Snotlout, Kai and the Duke.

Snotlout walked up to them trying to look tough. The twins gave him a stare. He gulped.

"…Alright…" Tuffnut sighed, "You can come in, Snotlout…."

Snotlout punched the air in success and cheered.

"Next!" Ruffnut called.

Snotlout quickly walked through the gates, not allowing the twins enough time to change their minds.

"My name is Kai," announced the man that had introduced Elsa at the party.

The twins seemed to study him and Ruffnut strategically stood in front of him, so Tuffnut could write his name down.

Ruffnut stood back and Tuffnut nodded.

"Yep," he said, tapping the paper with the pencil, "Your name is on the list. You can go in."

Kai walked forwards into the gates but stood just behind the twins silently.

The Duke stepped up and cleared his throat. "I am the Duke—!"

"The Duke of Weasel-town!" Kai mockingly introduced as the twins jumped in fright. The Duke scowled.

Tuffnut pretended to look on the list of names. "Weasel-town, Weasel-town, Weasel-town."

He dramatically sighed. "Looks like you're not on the list."

"What?!" he shouted, "There must be some kind of mistake!"

He reached out for the paper but Ruffnut slapped his hand when he did.

"Hey, _buddy_," she growled, "_No_, means _no_."

"Is there anything I can do to get in here?" he cried looking up at the lights in the sky.

Ruff and Tuff exchanged a smirk. "Well…" they told him in unison.

"Yes…? I'll do anything!" the Duke begged.

Tuffnut quickly wrote something down on a second piece of paper and handed it to the Duke.

"Find these things," Ruffnut told the Duke, "And we'll let you in."

"That's easy enough," the Duke agreed, "Alright. I'll find these things and then you'll let me in."

The twins nodded and he turned around.

This was going to be _so_ easy!

…Now to find a frozen haddock…

* * *

**Here you go! I apologise for any exploding feels in the last chapter!**

**I'll try and get back on schedule! **

**Love you all! **


	16. Scavenger Hunt

**Hey lovely people! **

**I would have published this WAY earlier, but... I was reading... Yes. I couldn't stop reading _DiamondBubbles02_'s new story, "_Living As One At Last_." I applaud her for an excellent job AND for my fancy-shmancy new cover image for this story. I owe you one! Seriously. Name it and it's yours...well, except world domination. You can't have world domination. **

**Anyway. I have some good news and some bad news...**

**Just kidding. There's no good news.**

**This week, for the next 3 days, I have to sit the NAPLAN tests. UGH. For any Australians out there years, 5, 7 or 9, reading this, I wish you the best of luck. For those who don't know what the NAPLAN tests are...you are so lucky. *shudders***

**But, anyway, the bad news is that, I won't have any time to write this week, so you are all gonna have to stay strong and wait an extra week or so. I'm sorry. I love you.**

**And I want all you lovely people to wish my younger sister, Baby Toothless, a happy birthday...In 5 days. *Wipes tear from eye* She's all grown up now... *bursts into tears***

**Well, anyways, here are the review responses. With a side of hot chips :D Because...chips. **

**Review Responses (With a side of hot chips): **

**NightFuryNinja1999: Thank you! I had to include the HTTYD and the D: DOB reference. :D And yes! A frozen haddock! I love it too! Thank Kit for that. She helped. The Flightmare thing is pointless. Just an excuse to mess with the Duke. Grand Pabbie's riddle… interesting… You'll see what it means later on. I will keep this up! I can't let all you lovely people down!**

**DragonChick101: Yep. You guessed correctly! Typical twins :D**

**GuardianDragon98: Yes. Yes, she is. I wouldn't kill her. All she will have now is a few headaches now and again. Yes! He did see trolls! And no, they don't steal left socks! Poor Hiccup. "…Goodbye childhood…" *waves slowly* XD Yes, it is! You'll see the continuation in this chapter. **

**Guest Dragon (Guest): THANK YOU! You are also awesome! I'm dying of awesome-ness *dead (x-x)* **

**eltigre221: Trust me. It's not. Yes, I promise that Hams will be beat up by Ruffnut. **

**crazyfoxqueen: Gee! Sorry, master! And thanks… *takes bite of cookie* for the cookie… *chews* it's really good! YAY FOR VALKA! **

**Shadow (Guest): I promised, I would. :D**

**Guest: Good on ya, Ruff and Tuff!**

**DaydreamingOnPaper: YES! I DID! HICCUP DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT! And yes, Gobber probably doesn't have any socks left XD**

**Dramaking14: It was Hans. Drago doesn't deserve to be in a story! Gobber's face will be priceless! :D**

**TitanToothless07 (A.K.A: Baby Toothless): Hams has gone back. You'll see him in this chapter :D I'm glad you can't wait! Enjoy! **

**Tootiedan (Guest): Thank you! Heh-heh, yeah… Frozen haddock *giggles***

The Duke of Weselton ran across the frozen fjord. This didn't feel right, but all of his belongings had been left on the ship, before the freeze. He boarded the ship—the frozen fish and a small tree branch in hand. He bolted into the galley; the ship's kitchen.

He put the haddock on an old wooden bench and pulled a storage door open with a lot of force, nearly pulling the door from the hinges.

"He has brown hair and wears black clothes…" he mumbled to himself.

He searched the entire wooden cupboard, finding a bar of dark chocolate and a sack of unopened coffee beans. He closed it and walked over to the haddock. The Duke took the chocolate, warmed it up by rubbing it in between his hands and coated the entire bottom half of the fish by rubbing the chocolate over it. He nearly gagged at the smell of it.

He stood back to admire the half white, half dark brown, frozen fish. He made a mental note to wash his hands.

"It's not black…" he muttered, "But I don't think they'll notice…"

He ripped open the sack of coffee beans, grabbed a bowl and filled it with water. Because of the cold weather, he couldn't use hot water. This water would have to do, and as much as needed a drink, he wasn't planning on drinking _this. _He took a scoop of it and dropped it into the bowl. Coffee would create a light enough stain for his plan.

The Duke grabbed the rest of the chocolate and smeared in all over the branch. When the chocolate ran out, the Duke made his way over to the bowl. Picking up a handful of beans, he spread the light brown stain all over the top of the fish.

"I'm not done yet, though…" he sighed as he grabbed the branch. "This will take longer than I thought…"

* * *

A purple blast flew from Toothless' mouth. It landed on the ground, instantly warming everyone up.

"Thanks, bud," Hiccup whispered.

The group had sat down to rest for a few minutes. They had been travelling for hours and it was the middle of the night, if not already early morning. If they moved fast, they'd make it to Arendelle by within the next few hours.

Elsa sat down, next to Astrid. Grand Pabbie's words were still taking over her thoughts. _Know who you can trust. _

She turned to Astrid. "Astrid," she muttered.

"Yeah…?" Astrid answered, distracted.

"If I was in danger…?" she asked slowly, 'Would you come to save me?"

That caught Astrid's attention. "W-What do you mean?"

"Would you?" Elsa repeated.

"It-It depends—"Astrid tried to say. She was cut off by Elsa.

"Oh...okay," she interrupted with a cold, hurt tone to her voice, "See you."

Elsa stood up and walked away, leaving Astrid to wonder what she did wrong.

* * *

The Duke of Weselton sprinted across the fjord, back towards the town.

The branch and the fish were in his hands as well, but they were both coloured differently, compared to when he ran into his ship. The fish was stained brown on the top and bottom thirds. To the side of the unusual looking haddock, was a small slice of the bottom of a tomato; a food item that grew abundantly in Weselton.

The tree branch was coated in different foods, objects and stains. Reds, browns, pieces of ripped-up paper, grey pencil marks… You name it, and it was probably on that piece of wood.

As he ran into town, he heard a familiar voice. He slowed down, only to see Prince Hans walking towards him.

"Prince Hans?!" the Duke questioned, "Where are the other men? Did you find the queen—?"

"What was the name of that blonde Viking girl?" Hans interrupted, ignoring the Duke's questions. "You know, the one that's always around Hiccup."

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Asteroid…or something…?" Hans mumbled to himself, unsure. He put his head in his palm and groaned. "Come on…! What is her name?! I should know this!"

The Duke had no time to waste, so he ran towards the castle gates, where he knew the Viking twins would be waiting.

As he ran down the street, he heard someone scream out "Aha! _ASTRID_!"

When he made it to the twins, they were giving him very judgemental stares. He pulled up in front of them and took a deep breath.

"Do you have everything?" Tuffnut asked. He put his hand out, silently asking for the sheet of paper with the things the Duke needed to find on it. The Duke handed it to him.

"Okay," the Duke inhaled, "Here is the branch from the rainbow tree."

He put the branch in Ruffnut's hands and she gave a squeak of delight. "It _does _exist!"

The Duke continued, unfazed. "Here is the haddock dressed as Hiccup."

He gave the fish to Tuffnut who grabbed it by the fins and danced it around, similar to what one might do with a puppet on strings. "Hi everyone." Tuffnut said in his 'Hiccup impression', "I'm Hiccup Haddock! I'm friends with all the dragons!"

"How about the Viking helmet?" Tuff asked when he stopped playing around with the fish.

The Duke had planned this part, but he just needed a good distraction. A woman walked out of the 'bunker'. This gave him an excellent idea.

"Look! Over there!" he screamed with a fake alarmed tone to his voice. He pointed behind the twins, into the castle. "What's that?!"

As he thought, they both turned their heads and he grabbed Tuffnut's helmet. They both turned back around, disappointed that they had missed this exciting thing. The Duke handed the helmet to Tuffnut.

"Here you go," he said, smugly. "Here's the Viking helmet."

Tuffnut grabbed it. "It's just like mine!" he screamed in delight. "Can I keep it?!"

"…Sure…"

The woman beside him, gave a small chuckle, laughing at Tuffnut's stupidity.

"And the girlfriend?" Ruffnut asked because her brother was distracted.

The Duke grabbed the woman's hand and gave her a quick hug. "This is my girlfriend…the Duchess. We love each other so much!"

He kissed the back of her hand and she quickly pulled her hand back and stormed off. "Creep!" she muttered under her breath.

He gave an awkward laugh. But to his surprise the twins _believed it_!

"Okay," Tuffnut exclaimed, "The last thing on the list. Where is the monster?"

The Duke smiled. "Easy," he told them, "She's up there."

He pointed towards the North Mountain. "She has blonde hair, controls ice and tried to kill—!"

Anger flashed through Tuffnut's eyes. "BANISHMENT!" he cried.

"What?! No!" the Duke begged, "I'll find another monster!"

Ruffnut shook her head while her brother stared at him. "Just go," he growled.

The Duke hung his head in shame. He'd have to find somewhere else to hide from the monstrous dragon. Speaking of which, he hadn't even seen the beast. Maybe it didn't actually exist… He scowled. He'd been tricked!

He stormed over to the twins; anger in his eyes. "This Flightmare doesn't even exist, does it!" he screamed.

Ruffnut stepped forwards, "Are you calling us liars?!" she challenged.

"Yes!" the Duke shouted back.

"What are you going to do about it, Duke of _Weaseltown_?!" she spat.

* * *

Valka was walking past, when she heard what sounded like a very heated argument. She ran towards the source of the sound.

Surprise, surprise. It was the twins, causing the havoc. Or more specifically; Ruffnut.

She moved in between the Duke and Ruffnut who looked like they were ready to kill each other.

"Break it up, you two," she scolded. "There are cold, hungry people in here. And all you two can do is argue."

The Duke stared at her defiantly, but Ruffnut nodded her head slowly. "Sorry Valka," she apologised.

Valka nodded. Before she turned, she noticed a slight ray of sunshine coming up over the horizon. "The sun is rising. There is no more threat," she told Ruffnut, "I will let everyone out."

She turned and walked back into the castle gates, calling out that it was safe to leave now.

Ruffnut glared at the Duke. Before he could do anything, she kicked him in the shin.

"What was that for?" the Duke groaned in pain.

She pulled her hand into a fist. "If any of you hurt one of my friends or family again…" she threatened as she looked over to Tuffnut, "I'll do worse than give you a bruise."

With that, she stormed off.

Tuffnut followed; his cheerful mood slowly came back on seeing his sister beat up the Duke.

* * *

Astrid turned to Elsa. She was sitting on Stormfly as well. They both had been in complete silence as the others were in a conversation about Berk.

"Uh… hey, Elsa," Astrid greeted awkwardly, "Listen…I'm sorry about anything I did or said, that may have upset you…"

Elsa looked to her friend. She smiled.

"It's okay," Elsa reassured her, "It's not you..."

"You seemed pretty upset when I didn't answer your question," Astrid mumbled.

"I'm fine. Honestly," Elsa smiled. "But can I ask you another question?"

Astrid hesitated, but she had to trust that Elsa wouldn't act weird again. "…Okay…"

"I'm your friend, right?"

Astrid's mouth fell open. "Of _course_ I am!"

Elsa nodded and Astrid turned back to the front.

Hiccup flew above the trees to get an idea on how far they were from Arendelle. He soon came back down.

"I can see Arendelle," he exclaimed, "We're almost there!"

Elsa felt butterflies in her stomach. She took a deep breath. Would she be able to thaw Arendelle? Would the people still want her to be queen?

Only time would tell.

* * *

Valka scratched Cloudjumper's head. The sun had risen but it hadn't made anything warmer. She and the dragons weren't sure what to do.

"Aunt Valka!" Snotlout called, "Get the Nightmare to flame up!"

Valka gave her nephew an 'okay' signal with her hands. "Light up, Skye!" she cheered.

Skye usual blue scaled coat burst into flames. Many happy people came over to her to warm up.

She saw a man with a white suit and ginger-auburn hair, pacing around, shivering.

"Excuse me, sir!" she called to him. "Come over here and warm up!"

He turned his head over her way.

"I will not be warmed up by a _dragon_!" he spat back.

The word "dragon" was said with so much hate. Valka wondered what had happened for him to loathe them.

A shrill whistling came from the distance. A black creature and a blue-ish looking creature – who were both carrying humans – were racing towards the town.

"Night Fury!" Valka whispered, joyfully.

* * *

"Come on, Astrid!" Hiccup teased, "Keep up!"

Astrid glared at him, but couldn't wipe the massive smile off her face. When Hiccup had told them how close they were, naturally, she challenged him to a race. She had forgotten that Stormfly was carrying extra weight.

"Excuse _me_, Mr Show-off, but I don't see Toothless carrying _two_ riders!" she shot back at him, laughing.

They flew above the town and circled back to Sven, who was carrying three riders and trying to keep up.

It was completely silent except for the occasional giggle. They ran out of the forest into the town.

Once they had reached the town square, they noticed more dragons than before.

"Mum!" Hiccup shouted in joy.

"Hiccup!" Valka screamed back.

Before Hiccup could move forwards, Hans ran over to them.

Toothless growled but Hiccup kept him from firing.

"What do you want, Hams?" Hiccup growled.

"I'm not here to talk to you," he retorted. "Queen Elsa?"

Elsa dismounted Stormfly and moved towards him, cautiously. If Hiccup was correct, Hans had dropped a chandelier on her friend. She could trust Hiccup.

…Right?

Hans bowed and held out a piece of paper. "I found this."

"What is it?" Elsa asked, sparking with curiosity.

"A letter from Astrid," was all he said.

Astrid and Hiccup exchanged a confused glance.

Elsa grabbed the letter, opened it and quickly read over it.

Everything was silent.

Finally, Elsa turned to Astrid. Tears were forming in her eyes. One of them ran down her face.

She took a deep breath and another tear ran down the side of her face.

"You lied…?"

* * *

**PLOT TWIST! **

**Didn't see _that_ coming, did ya?!**


	17. Little Secrets

**Hey, guys. **

**Miracles really do happen. I wasn't expecting to get this out for another week or so, but look!**

**For those who are wondering, I think I did well in my NAPLAN tests. I don't get my results until September though...**

**The main reason that this is out now, is because it's my sister _Baby Toothless' _birthday today. *balloons* She wanted this to be her birthday present, so not only does she get a b'day present, but all of you get another chapter :) **

**Here are the responses, because I know you love them. :D**

**Review Responses:**

**crazyfoxqueen: Because Evil Hams is very persuasive, just like NAPLAN writing tests. Ugh. Thank you for returning my soul and *gasp* another cookie! Such a darl!**

**NightFuryNinja1999: I'm sorry. Cliff hangers are fun :D I hope you did really well in your exams! **

**CoolWizard22: … um… I hate Hams too :D**

**neobendium: Yep. That was the idea.**

**Dragonchick101: Haha. That'd be great, but it's also give Hams a chance to say that dragons are mindless killers or something…**

**Litwick723: Let me just tell you that I laughed when I read your review. I can definitely do that. Which character? I already have Astrid, Anna and Ruff beating him up. Any other requests?**

**eltigre221: Yeah. But you'll see how Hams tricked her. **

**Guest Dragon (Guest): Yep. How did you guess? XD And could you tell me what typos, SpellCheck gets really last sometimes, so it'd be nice to know what to look out for :D I laughed when I read, "Elsa is developing trust issues" because I never thought about it that was, but it's TRUE! XD**

**DiamondBubbles02: Thank you! You can't have world domination. I don't think I can afford it. I only have like $10 spare change. Do you think it'll be enough?**

**Shadow (Guest): Same. I think I'm only going to be able to mention it. **

**Tootiedan (Guest): Thank you! People have been giving me HEAPS of cookies lately… Am I being bribed…? :D**

**Baby Toothless: No promises, Small One… *maniacal laugh***

* * *

"What!?"

Astrid's face was filled with hurt and irritation.

Hiccup stormed up to Hans.

"Whatever you're trying to do, it's not going to work, Hams!" he shouted. "Elsa knows she can trust Astrid!"

"Stay out of this!" Hans shouted, as he pushed Hiccup to the side.

Not expecting to be pushed, Hiccup fell to the ground. He scowled.

"Hiccup!" Valka gasped. She was instantly by his side.

"Hi, mum…" he greeted sheepishly.

Valka glared at Hans. She wanted so badly to hurt him, but not in front of all these people… She smiled, yes, she would drag him somewhere with no spectators_, and then_ she would make him regret _everything_!

"Elsa," Astrid begged, "You know I wouldn't do something like that. You can _trust _me."

Elsa's previously closed eyes, shot open and glared at Astrid. "It was you!"

"W-what?"

"Grand Pabbie told me to know who I could trust!" Elsa shouted, "He was talking about _you_!"

Hans smiled. He didn't know who or what this "Grand Pabbie" was, but whatever it was, helped his plan.

"Elsa, show me the letter," Astrid pleaded.

"I don't see why you need a reminder of what you said, _traitor_!" Elsa retorted.

That hurt Astrid more than a stab to the heart with a rusty sword.

She took the piece of paper.

_"__Dear Hiccup, _

_I'm writing from a little store. I am following Elsa right now. My plan is, to get her to trust me, then when she doesn't expect anything, we'll kill her. It will be perfect. Our stupid little home, will have another island for us to take stuff from. You'll be king!_

_Once you get this letter, destroy it. We don't want anyone to know our little secret. _

_Love you, _

_Astrid."_

"Why would I write to Hiccup?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Elsa told her, "I didn't write it! You did!"

Hans smiled. Everything was going to plan. Now to just help this along…

"Obviously you wrote to Hiccup. You didn't know that he was coming there. So you wrote it and waited for the right moment to kill the queen," Hans piped in.

"Why were _you_ there, then?" Elsa asked him.

"I was going to find Anna. I could tell that these _dragon riders _were nothing but trouble and I wanted to find my future wife to warn her," he said sweetly.

"No you didn't!" Hiccup shouted as Valka kept him back. His usually happy, joyful face was clouded with hate. His tone was deep and murderous. "I heard you tell your men to 'apprehend her'!"

"Astrid," Hans corrected, smugly.

"What about when you tried to kill us?!" Astrid shouted.

Valka gasped.

Astrid continued. "You didn't know about our supposed _plan_!"

"As I said earlier," Hans spoke with fake bravery, "I knew you two were trouble. I needed to save the queen from you!"

Elsa gave him a nod. "And I thank you, Prince Hans."

"You _believe_ him?!"

Elsa glared at Astrid and continued. "I will make sure that you are recognised for your bravery and I will reconsider your marriage blessing. My sister would be lucky to marry a man like you."

"But Elsa—"Anna begged.

"You wanted to marry him before. What's different?" Elsa asked her sister, coldly.

"You were right. I didn't know what true love was. But now I do," she smiled at the two and continued. "True love, is putting someone else's needs before your own." Anna spoke with maturity. "…Just like Hiccup and Astrid."

Elsa's stare softened for a moment, while listening to her younger sister act like the mature young adult, Elsa knew she was.

"Elsa," Astrid tried again, "Just listen to me. I swear, I had nothing to do with that. Hans is lying—!"

"—_Hans_, saved my life!" Elsa fired back, "He could have joined you, once knowing your plan. But, no! He _warned _me! He stopped me from making the worst decision of my life…" She took a deep breath. A tear fell from her eye. "…Trusting you."

A small blizzard started up, making it a little more difficult to see each other.

Astrid watched as Hans whispered into Elsa's ear. He handed her a pair of dark blue gloves. She looked at him, shocked, but put them over her hands. She nodded and continued talking. "I thought you were different, Astrid. I thought you didn't see me as a monster, but as a friend… I don't know how many people were in on your plan, but Hans says, just to be safe…"

She turned around and faced the rest of the group: Olaf, Sven and Kristoff. "Goodbye," she told them with tears in her eyes.

"Elsa—"Kristoff begged.

"—Your Highness," Elsa corrected him, sternly.

"Your Highness, Queen Elsa," Kristoff restarted. "Please. Grand Pabbie's words are not to be taken literally. Please don't send us away…"

He glanced at Anna.

Elsa opened her mouth, but was beaten by Hans. "The queen has spoken, peasant! Do as she says, or there will be worse punishment. Worse than exile!"

"…Exile…?" Elsa asked Hans. Hans nodded.

'It's for the best, my queen,' he whispered.

Elsa gave a brisk nod. "I'm sorry, but Hans says its right. You must go."

Kristoff glared at Hans. "Maybe, Queen Elsa, Grand Pabbie warned you to trust yourself. Trust yourself to make your own decisions. To know that you aren't going to kill everyone you touch. Goodbye."

He gave a mocking bow and the three walked back into the forest.

"Kristoff, no…" Anna whispered. She turned to her sister. "If this is how you treat friends, count me _out!_" She stormed off, towards the castle.

"Hans, what if Kristoff was right?" Elsa whispered to him, "What if it was _me_ who he was talking about…?"

"Nonsense!" he cried, "You can't trust them. Kristoff was obviously siding with the dragon riders and tried to change your mind. You trust yourself! Not them! With one shot, the dragons could bring your kingdom down into a few splinters. You couldn't use your ice powers. The dragons breathe fire."

Elsa nodded. "Yes. You are right! Kristoff was wrong! I trust myself! I trust myself to make decisions. I trust myself to make _this_ decision!"

She turned to see that Hiccup was hugging Astrid. Her braid shielded her face. With a quick movement, Elsa tied her braid into a bun. They were no longer the same!

"From here on, I banish all dragons, Vikings and dragon riders from Arendelle. If I see you, I will order my guards to arrest you and throw you in the dungeons. You will rot in there! Now, go!"

She turned to Hans. "Was that too harsh?"

He shook his head and smiled.

Cloudjumper, the twins, Snotlout and all the other dragons walked up.

Hiccup and Astrid mounted their respective dragons. The rest of the riders followed.

"Come on, guys," Hiccup told them, "We're not wanted here."

"Yes, chief," everyone answered in unison.

Cloudjumper turned around, but before he took off, Valka whispered something to him. He gave an excited warble and knocked Hans to the ground by swiping his tail.

Valka stifled a giggle and they took off, into the sky. Everyone, but Hiccup and Astrid followed. They had a few last words they wanted to share.

"I thought you'd know better than to trust someone like Hams…" he told her as he glared at Hans, "I guess I was wrong."

With that, he and Toothless flew over to the group waiting for him.

"My name is _Hans_!"

Elsa turned her attention from Hiccup to Astrid. Her original burst of anger had been rained on by confusion. The small blizzard had turned to snow fall. She wasn't angry now, but she was too proud to say that she might be wrong. Hans said that she was doing the right thing…

"I can't believe that you would throw away a perfectly good friendship over a stupid forged letter," she told Elsa; her tone filled with hurt and anger, "I thought you were a friend. I thought that you could trust me and I could trust you. But how can I trust someone who doesn't trust me in return, or even herself? How?"

"Astrid…"

"No," Astrid cut her off, "You wouldn't listen to me now let me return the favour. Goodbye, Elsa."

She flew off. Elsa's crown was thrown off Stormfly's head. When she had caught up to the others, she looked down on the peaceful yet half-frozen town.

"Why would I have written a letter to Hiccup about a plan to murder you in a language you can read?" she shouted. "When we both read and write better in one you can't understand!"

The dragon riders disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

The crown fell at Elsa's feet. Before she could bend over, Hans had already picked it up and thrown it to the side.

"I'll see to it, that you get a new one. That one has been touched by a dragon," he told her.

She nodded. "Yes. Of course…"

Hans begun to walk off, but was stopped when Elsa tapped his shoulder.

"Do you think Astrid is right?" she asked him, "Do you think that someone forged the letter?"

Hans gave an over-dramatic gasp. "If that is true, my queen, I will personally see that he or she is punished!"

"Thank you, Hans. It's nice to know someone has my back," she thanked him.

"And soon, your kingdom," he whispered under his breath.

The two walked towards the castle. Elsa tripped over a small twig covered in snow.

"Queen Elsa!" Hans gasped dramatically, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. I just tripped."

"Nonsense," he interrupted, "You aren't well. You are obviously exhausted from today's terrible news. You should take a few days off! To make sure that you will recover so you can lead this kingdom in perfect health! Take a week off if you need!"

"Relax, Prince Hans. I tripped," Elsa assured him.

* * *

They walked in silence until Elsa asked Hans another question. "Do I have to keep my gloves on? Astrid told me to embrace my powers—"

"Astrid said!?" Hans almost screamed, "You listened to the words of a traitor?!"

"N-No. I'm just wondering, because the snow really is quite beautiful…"

"How else will we—you thaw Arendelle? If you can't use your powers, then maybe the ice will thaw. We don't want Arendelle to be frozen forever, now, do we?" he handled his words carefully.

"No. Of course not," Elsa stated, "But, I remember hearing something, when I struck Astrid—!"

She saw Hans' face fall. Right. Astrid was the enemy.

"I mean, it doesn't matter. It was all a lie, anyway."

Hans patted her back. "There's a good girl," he praised her like he would praise a dog.

"Good day, Hans," Elsa smiled.

Hans bowed and watched as the queen made her way back to the castle.

The queen was smart, he knew that. But he couldn't keep up with all the questions. He had to tread very carefully. If all went to plan, he'd be king by the end of the week. He just needed the queen to believe that he was the only person who cared for her, just like he did to Anna.

"I love my little secret…"

* * *

"Guys, wait," Hiccup called.

Everyone stopped and turned mid-air to face him.

"We have to do something," Hiccup told them. Ruff, Tuff, Valka and Snotlout nodded.

"How?" Astrid asked, "You guys saw what I did. It was almost like Hams was controlling Elsa"

Hiccup agreed. Hams seemed to be quite practiced at manipulation.

"If I had known what was going to happen, I would never have let you go…" Valka muttered.

"Mum, you didn't know," Hiccup comforted her, "I wasn't expecting something like _this _to happen."

"I bet Elsa didn't really want to do that. She is doing what she thinks is best…Well, what Hams is telling her is best…" Astrid recalled.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Hiccup asked her.

Astrid let out a chuckle. "Probably something stupid."

"That's okay, but we've already done that…" Hiccup said, jokingly. He remembered when the tables were turned and Astrid was the one saying this…

Astrid's face lit up.

"Then something crazy."

Hiccup smiled. "That's more like it."

* * *

**See the reference!? Couldn't help myself XD**


	18. My Eyes Have Been Opened!

**You know what I'm thinking...?**

**WOOH! I'M ALMOST FINISHED! *BALLOONS* I'm pretty sure that, I have two or three chapters left...**

**You're welcome. :D**

**Anyway, sorry if I scared you all...with my excited outburst... *awkward laugh***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Here are the responses...!**

**Review Responses:**

**NightFuryNinja1999: Yes, of course! Astrid will DEFINITELY be punching Hams. No questions asked. The reference is from HTTYD after the ships have left Berk for Dragon Island (Helheim's Gate). Thank you for yet another cookie. *looks at stomach* I think I've had too many… I hope you are doing well in your exams!**

**Tootiedan (Guest): *giggles* well done. And I have a better idea, instead of turning him just blue… wait. You'll see in the chapter… Baby Toothless and I thank you for the cookies :D**

**eltigre221: Yes. You're welcome. And I can't wait for the punch either! *squeals***

**Litwick73: Of course. Permission granted. I'll see if I can fit it in, you know, after every other character punches him.**

**crazyfoxqueen: Yep, pretty much :D Calm down, Kit. Have a KitKat :3**

**CoolWizard22: I'm sorry. I just love writing cliff hangers! They keep the reader intrigued. **

**Guest Dragon (Guest): Okay, no probs :) And, don't you worry, I won't die of awesomeness. **

**Baby Toothless: Calm down, sis! I might… *evil laugh***

**Here you go...**

**Next chapter :)**

* * *

"Dragons!"

Hans ran towards the source of the sound with his new sword unsheathed. He stopped in front of a guard.

"Sir, we saw dragons flying across the fjord towards the castle," he informed Hans.

"Are you sure it was a dragon?" Hans asked.

"Positive, sir."

Hans nodded, put his sword back and ran to the castle. If there really were dragons, he needed to warn the queen. Stupid dragon riders. Too nosy for their own good.

He looked at the sun setting. If they were planning an attack, they'd attack tonight. One of the dragons was black and it would blend into the dark sky.

He banged on the castle gates. They were opened. A woman stood in front of him.

"Is anything wrong, Prince Hans?" she asked.

"I need to see the queen!" he demanded, It's urgent!"

"I'm sorry, but Queen Elsa has told me that no one can enter," she told him, calmly.

"I need to see her!" Hans shouted.

"Sir," she stated clearly, "The Queen will not see anyone right now."

"It's alright, Gerda," Elsa's voice came from behind the woman, "Hans is an exception."

"Yes, Queen Elsa." Gerda curtseyed and left.

Hans bowed. "My Queen, dragons have been spotted coming towards the castle. I fear an attack. The sun has nearly set. The black dragon could easily shoot everyone dead without us even noticing it."

"Show me where they were last spotted." Elsa's voice was harsh but regretful.

* * *

Anna snuck through the castle. She had heard Elsa walk away from her door and the shouting had stopped.

Astrid and another older woman had flown to her, telling her that Kristoff would be waiting at the edge of town.

She ran into the courtyard and almost ran into Elsa.

"Elsa!" she gasped.

"It's nice to see you again," Elsa greeted her, "What are you doing out?"

Anna looked at her sister. She had been talking to Hans.

"Just…getting some fresh air," Anna stuttered, "I'm— I'm going to take a walk in the forest."

"Take someone with you," Elsa ordered, "The dragon riders have been spotted around this area."

Anna gave a small gasp. "W—Where, exactly?"

"Coming towards here. I don't want you hurt," Elsa explained.

Anna let out a small sigh of relief.

"I'll be fine," Anna tried to convince Elsa, "I'll hide under the trees. They won't see me through all the branches and leaves."

"Very well," Elsa agreed. "Be careful."

Hans grabbed Anna's hand and kissed the back of it. She tried her hardest to keep the smile on her face. "Be careful, my dear," he smiled, "I can't marry you if you're dead."

"Wouldn't that be a shame," Anna whispered under her breath as she pulled her hand back and walked off.

"Okay, Prince Hans. Show me."

* * *

Hans guided Elsa over to the guard. The guard bowed to them both.

"How many dragons did you see?" Elsa asked.

"Two," he told her.

"Colours?" she asked.

"One was blue and one was brown, Queen Elsa," he informed.

With a little more information than they had arrived with, they left.

Elsa turned to Hans.

A whistling sound was heard, stopping Queen Elsa from speaking.

"What is that sound?" he asked.

Suddenly, Elsa felt as though she were flying. Talons, connected to blue dragon legs, were holding her shoulders. She screamed.

"Queen Elsa!" Hans screamed.

Green gas surrounded him.

"Go!" Ruffnut shouted to Hiccup and Astrid, "We'll keep him busy."

"Yeah!" Tuffnut screamed in joy, "Move, and we'll ignite the gas."

Snotlout and Valka ordered the remaining three dragons to block the pathway to Hans. A long line of dragons stopped anyone from going any further. Cloudjumper spat out a small blast. A few cheerful people sat next to it, warming up their frostbitten hands.

Hans scowled.

* * *

"Let. Me. _Go_!" Elsa screamed. "_Traitor_!"

"I'm not letting go," Astrid told her, "I almost let go of our friendship, and I would rather die a thousand deaths, than see you like this."

"Like what?" Elsa screamed. "I'm fine. My eyes were opened. I saw the truth about you."

Elsa shook the gloves off her hands.

Toothless gave a low growl.

Hiccup looked at Elsa. "Uh…As-Astrid. She's taken the gloves off."

"If you shoot, we'll drop you," Astrid threatened.

Elsa sighed in defeat. There was no way, she'd survive such a long fall.

"Where are you taking me?" Elsa finally asked, "What are you going to do with me? Kill me? Desert me on some far away island? Keep me as your slave?"

Astrid and Hiccup exchanged a smirk.

"You've never flown on Stormfly, have you?" Astrid asked.

"Yes I have. I am right now, and I am _not _enjoying it!" Elsa answered.

"No, really flying," Hiccup added. "With the wind in your hair and the birds flying below you."

Elsa looked at him. What were they planning…?

"…No. I don't suppose I have…but why would I trust you? You planned to murder me!" Elsa exclaimed.

"All I will say, is that, it was pretty convenient that Hams found a letter written in your language," Astrid told her, mysteriously. "Now, grab my hand."

Cautiously, Elsa grabbed Astrid's hand and was pulled up onto Stormfly's back.

"Okay, this is great," Elsa mumbled, "Now get me down from here."

Hiccup winked at Astrid. She leaned forwards and whispered something to Stormfly.

Stormfly suddenly launched herself up, leaving Hiccup and Toothless where they were hovering. Instantly, Stormfly went from gliding, to flying vertical at tremendous speeds. Elsa screamed and grabbed hold of Astrid's arm; holding on for dear life.

She flew up and up. It seemed like they would continue forever.

Stormfly stopped suddenly and Elsa inhaled deeply. "That wasn't funny," she scolded Astrid. "Now get me off this—!"

Stormfly tucked in her wings and rolled, plummeting to the ground. Elsa screamed again. They were approaching the forest at frightening speeds.

She flew through the forest, dodging the trees, just enough for it to frighten the young queen but keep them from being hurt.

She rocketed skywards and started rolling and tumbling. Elsa screamed and hugged Astrid, not wanting to let go and fall to her doom. She closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she cried, defeated, "You aren't a traitor. I'm sorry."

Stormfly levelled off and headed towards the clouds. The sunset was in front of them.

Elsa opened her eyes and gasped in surprise and wonder. She had never seen such a beautiful sunset. Astrid reached out and touched the clouds with a huge smile on her face. Curious, Elsa did the same. They dissolved at her touch and she found herself smiling.

* * *

"You ready, bud?"

Toothless gave a warble. He split his dorsal blades and gave a reassuring snort.

Hiccup slid off Toothless and yelled in joy as he plummeted. Toothless dived after him.

Hiccup smiled. He hadn't done this in months. It was nice to feel the wind rushing past him as he plummeted towards the ground at deadly speeds.

Beside him, Toothless chortled.

He looked to see Stormfly flying near him.

Good.

He slipped his arms in the pair of leather flaps and tugged them open, revealing the sheets of leather. They caught the wind and he glided towards the girls.

* * *

Elsa giggled as she, for the twentieth time, reached out to touch the clouds again. She looked down to see Arendelle. She saw the dragons warming her people up with their fire. She smiled, content.

She heard someone clear their throat and she looked right to see Hiccup!

"Hiccup!" she gasped, "But, how?"

He smiled at her. Elsa noticed flaps coming from his suit to his arms. He was flying!

"Elsa," Astrid asked shyly. "I promise you, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"But Hans said—!"

"Hams is manipulating you, Elsa," Hiccup told her bluntly, "He's tricked you. I'm sure of it."

"How do I know, what you're saying is true?" Elsa asked, "What if you _are _the ones I can't trust?"

"Maybe we are," Astrid answered, "But not for the reason you may think. I did not write that letter and I would not kill you, Elsa. You are my friend."

"Very well…" Elsa muttered, "I will consider what you have said, but I will ask Hans what his thoughts are."

Astrid stared at her. "What?! Why?"

Elsa glared at her.

"Okay, fine."

Toothless caught up to his rider and Hiccup mounted mid-air.

"Now, get me down," Elsa ordered. "Gently!"

The two dragons descended.

At the edge of the town, Elsa jumped off Stormfly. She turned to the dragon riders.

"Leave," she told them.

"But Elsa!" Astrid complained.

"If anyone catches you, you will both end up rotting in the castle dungeons," she explained, "I don't know whether to trust you or not, but I'll give you a second chance. Now, go!"

Astrid smiled. The two dragons launched themselves into the sky, leaving Elsa with her thoughts.

* * *

A plasma blast exploded above Valka's head.

The retreat signal.

"Come on," she called.

Cloudjumper sprung into the air and Skye followed. Hookfang warbled at his little friend, Katie, who he could see running over to him. He, too, sprung into the air, leaving a heartbroken little girl behind.

Barf and Belch followed the rest of the gang. Hans was left to find a way out of the green gas.

He held his breath, shut his eyes and ran out of it.

"Why are we leaving?" Snotlout asked, "Did we change the queen's mind?"

"We don't know," Hiccup admitted, "But we think she's coming around."

"We'll wait here to see what happens," Astrid added. "It's dark enough, now, that they won't necessarily see us. And even if they do, they have no weapons strong enough to bring us down."

"Yeah!" Snotlout bragged, "No one can bring down _Snotlout_!"

"Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi, Oi, Oi!" Snotlout and the twins cheered.

Hiccup chucked at his friends. Now, all they had to do was sit and wait…

* * *

"Prince Hans!" Elsa called.

"My Queen!" Hans called back. "You are safe! I was so worried!"

He looked to see her unharmed and, to his dismay, without prisoners. "The dragon riders—?"

"—have been given a second chance," Elsa announced.

"A second chance!?" Hans roared.

"I believe everyone deserves a second chance," Elsa added.

"Queen Elsa, you are telling me that you let traitors, who tried to murder you, another chance?!" Hans shouted, "Maybe you are one of them!"

"What! No, I—!"

"I should have seen it before," Hans continued his rant, "You are unfit to rule! You are sick! You are insane! How can the people of Arendelle trust you if you constantly trust in people who try to kill you?!"

"Hans," Elsa cried, "Do you really think so?"

"I know so!" he answered. "The only way to redeem yourself, is to capture the dragon riders and prove that you are in control!"

Elsa felt a tear escape from her eye, down her cheek. Then, she remembered her and Astrid's conversation…

_"__I promise you, I would never do anything to hurt you."_

_"__But Hans said—!"_

_"__Hams is manipulating you, Elsa…"_

Now that she thought about it, most of the things she had said were straight from Hans' mouth.

She stood up tall and looked him in the eye. "But I'm not, am I?" she growled.

"What?" Hans laughed awkwardly, "Of course you are. Who else would be in control?"

"You've been _manipulating me_!" she shouted, "You sorry excuse for a prince! You should be imprisoned right now! Stripped of your title!"

"Let's not overreact, Queen Elsa," Hans begged, "You have spent too much time with them. They have taken over your thoughts. Over you. Why would I, your only friend, manipulate you? That's absurd…!"

"But you're not my friend, are you?" she growled, her voice filled with venom, "The dragon riders are! And you tried to split us apart!"

"Elsa—"

"…With that _letter_!" she finally realised, "That was you! That was all _you_!"

Elsa was pacing around the frightened prince; every footstep echoed within the town. She was _fuming._ The weather was copying her mood; a blizzard started up, forcing everyone to run into a house.

"Uh, my Queen," Hans asked, "Where are your gloves…?

"_Don't_ talk to me about those gloves!" she answered, "You told me to put them on because I can't be trusted! Look who was talking!"

She blasted ice near his feet. "Oh, I'm sorry," she mocked, "I can't be trusted. You had better look out so I don't _kill you_!"

"Queen Elsa, you are just tired. Go rest. You've had a busy few days," Hans tried again.

"Don't talk to me!" she screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I don't ever want to hear your manipulating voice ever again!"

"Queen Elsa—"

"Leave me alone!" she screamed. She closed her eyes, so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"But, my queen—!"

"Go! _Away_!" she screamed as she seemingly drew in the blizzard.

The ice burst out of her, but only in one direction this time.

Towards Hans.

* * *

He stumbled back as his chest was struck with the ice. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

Elsa opened her eyes, hearing someone hyperventilating. She saw Hans on the ground. The blizzard was gone.

She gasped. "What have I done?"

"Y-You tried to kill me," he panted.

"What? No," she cried.

He slowly stood up and walked around the queen.

"How can the people trust you now?" he asked her, still puffing, "How can you trust yourself now? How do you know you won't kill everyone? What have you done?"

"I-I don't know…" Elsa cried.

She dropped to her knees and put her face in her open hands. "What have I done?"

Hans looked at the helpless queen. He could do one of two things…

Help her and continue to manipulate her until she was ready to hand the crown over, _or _kill her now.

Hans drew his sword from the scabbard. It wasn't the way he had originally planned to take over, but at least now, he wouldn't have to marry that lunatic, Anna.

He smirked. "Long live, the king."

* * *

Anna pulled Kristoff into the town.

"I'm sure Elsa will believe you. _I _believe you," she assured him.

He chuckled. "You would believe me no matter what."

She blushed.

"Oh, look!" she exclaimed, "There's Elsa now!"

She pointed towards the queen who was on her knees.

"But, Hans is there too," Kristoff pointed out. "She won't listen while he is there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

They began to turn around when Anna heard the distinctive sound of a sword being unsheathed.

Anna pivoted on the spot and saw Hans standing over her with his sword drawn.

He raised it over his head.

Anna looked at Kristoff, then back at Elsa.

She sprinted over towards Elsa.

"Anna! No!" he cried as he ran after her.

He was no match for the determined Anna.

"Elsa!" she shrieked.

She was only a few meters away from her sister. She saw Hans bring his sword down towards unsuspecting Elsa.

"No!" she cried as she threw herself in front of Elsa.

* * *

**So, yeah. The story is still about Anna and Elsa's sisterly bond...**

**But how will Anna save Elsa now that she isn't "immortal"? **

***bursts into song***


	19. Love Will Thaw

**Okay. Here you go. Now you'll know what happens...*Dramatic music***

**I have two things to say...**

**Happy birthday to my friend _NightFuryNinja1999. _I hope you enjoy the chapter. Think of it as a birthday present :)**

**This is the second last chapter *squeals* The next chapter will be short, but important for all of you fellow Hiccstrid shippers ;D**

**Anyway, I can't think of anything else to bore you with in this Author's Note...but I am listening to "Into A Fantasy" **

**"_Come fly with me_**

**_Into a fantasy..."_**

***sighs happily***

**Here are the responses... **

**Review Responses:**

**crazyfoxqueen: *joins in* IMMOR-TALS! IMMOR-TALS! JUST NOT FOR LONG, FOR LONG! *laughs* I love that song. :D You are welcome. I have plenty of KitKats to share! Here's another one. I'm trying to get rid of them. Small One found my stash! *Hands over 5 KitKat bars* LEAVE NO EVIDENCE! **

**Litwick723: I know right! I loved BH6! But why, Disney? Why Tadashi? *breaks down* Gimme a minute… Anyway, *evil laugh* Now you will only hear "Immortals"! The irony though…I'm listening to it right now… "They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be…. Cause we could be IMMORTALS!"**

**Dramaking14: Um…that is an excellent point…but you'd have to take that one up with Disney. I guess it's just traits or the personality or genes, or some other scienc-y thing that prevents Anna from also having powers over the ice and snow. Kinda like how I am academic, but my younger sister is athletic… IDK…**

**CoolWizard22: I'm sorry! I know! And I was telling the truth! Please don't hunt me down… I'm too young to be murdered by HTTYD/Frozen fans! **

**Guest (Guest): Uh…because that is not the point. **

**SilverKnightja101: Don't worry. And thanks! **

**Guest (Guest): How can he be faking it? He doesn't know about freezing to death. All he knows is that the Queen blasted him with ice. And trust me, she hit him. *maniacal laugh***

**eltigre221: Yes. Yes, he will! *squeal* Best punishment EVER! His punch (and several other things) is/are in this chapter! Hope it's okay… And do you read minds?! *Whispering* Maybe they will :) **

**NightFuryNinja1999: Sorry :D This chapter doesn't have a cliffhanger at least…I think… But, thank you. Elsa needed to trust Astrid. And yay! Hams has been struck! Goodbye Hams! No problem :)**

**Baby Toothless: Yeah! I did! Freeze, freeze, freeze! Um…heh heh, about that…**

**Tootiedan (Guest): *dies from laughter* YES! He should eat a Snickers! I won't kill her, don't cry. :D Yep, pretty much. *bows* you are welcome. And let me just say, I laughed at the part when you gave me a low fat cereal bar. Thank you! Such a darl! Here's a KitKat, courtesy of Kit and Kat. *crazyfoxqueen and I wave***

**Shadow (Guest): I know. Same. But at least it's being finished. I could have given up on this story months ago (and I almost did) but I don't like to disappoint my fans and friends :D**

**Guest Dragon (Guest): Sorry 'bout that. No, she won't. The only one who will die is… *drum roll* HAMS! *balloons* But off-screen…well…. Off-paper…? Off-laptop…? … … … Anyways! No, I don't think it will be, seeing as though, this is the second last chapter :)**

* * *

Hans swung the blade of the sword down. Soon, Arendelle would be his!

Anna jumped in front of Elsa and tried to block the hit with her arm. Before Hans could do anything, the blade had cut through the skin of her arm. Anna screamed in pain.

Blood oozed out of the wound.

"Anna!" Elsa cried as she turned to face her, "Are you okay?"

The young girl whimpered in pain and looked at the deep cut on her arm. Elsa grabbed her arm. There was no way to stop the bleeding. If only she could—!

Her thoughts were stopped when she felt cold metal slicing across her back. She cringed in pain. She wanted to scream, but her father taught her to conceal her pain. To not let the opponent see any weakness… She couldn't conceal it any longer. She cried out in agony. But she would be okay. As long as Anna was okay.

"Elsa," she heard Anna plead; her voice barely above a whisper, "I won't let Hans hurt you again."

"No, Anna," she begged, "I'm fine. I'm a danger to Arendelle. It won't matter if I die."

"Elsa! That's not tru—!"

Anna let out a blood-curdling scream, before she could finish the sentence.

* * *

Hans was sick of the talking. They had seemed to forget that he was here. All of this niceness and love was sickening.

He swung his sword into Anna's shoulder.

She screamed.

The bottom half of a braid that was sitting on her shoulder, fell to the ground. The, now, shoulder-length hair slowly unravelled.

More blood seeped out of the wound.

He heard Elsa trying to comfort the girl. She looked around for him and eventually locked eyes with him. He could see anger in the ocean-blue eyes.

She lifted her hand and an icicle shot out of it, headed straight for him.

He dodged it and ran.

She shot at him again.

"Stay away from Anna!" she screamed.

She continued to shoot at him. He dodged all of them, but a few times, it was close.

He looked at Anna. Her tear-stained face was filled with pain and agony. A protective arm was around her.

If only he could tire Elsa out… then he'd be able to get to them…

* * *

Elsa shot at Hans again.

Again, he dodged it.

Elsa groaned. There was no way she'd be able to get him. He was too fast. She was too tired and in too much pain.

She shot at him again. It hit his left shoulder. It didn't do much, though. His clothing protected him from the majority of the blast.

She felt the cruel, cold wind against her open wound. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain.

Elsa heard someone gasp.

Anna?

She opened her eyes and gasped. Hans was standing behind Anna with his sword against her throat.

"One more blast…" he growled. "And you'll never see her again."

Elsa tried to move closer to Anna; to comfort her, but Hans brought the sword further into her neck. Elsa saw drops of blood slide down her sister's neck.

"Okay…" she cried, "Just, please, let Anna go."

Hans smiled. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

He pushed the whimpering Anna to the side. The side of her head hit the concrete with a heart-breaking bump. She soon stopped whimpering.

"Anna!" she screamed as she tried to get to her.

Hans stopped her by putting the sharp tip of his sword near her throat.

"Long live, King Hans," he hissed.

He lifted the blade above his head and brought it down. Elsa closed her eyes, accepting her death.

"No!" they heard a man scream.

Hans felt someone barge into him and he fell to the ground.

As his head hit the ground, a cold feeling shot up his spine. He instantly felt colder. What had the queen done to him?!

Had she cursed him?

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes, surprised. She wasn't dead…?

She saw Kristoff leaning over her sister.

"Anna!" she cried as she scrambled to her feet and ran to her.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid circled back. They had been circling the town, waiting for any sign that Queen Elsa had changed her mind.

They flew over where they had last seen Elsa and Hams talking.

Hams was trying to get up. Olaf was riding Sven and they were both heading over to Anna who was on the ground. Elsa and Kristoff were by her side, seemingly distraught.

When did Kristoff and Anna get there…?

More importantly, why was Elsa's back covered in blood and Anna on the floor?

The two dragon riders landed and ran over to the scene unfolding.

They slid next to Elsa and Kristoff as Sven and Olaf showed up.

* * *

Elsa, near Anna's head, turned her body over, so her tear-stained face was facing the sky.

"Anna," she sobbed. "No…"

She pulled her sister into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised in between tears.

She felt a movement.

"Elsa…?" a weak voice asked.

Elsa broke away from her hug. Anna was looking at her.

"Anna!" she shouted in joy. "You're okay!"

They hugged. The other three gave Anna hugs.

When everyone had given Anna a hug, Elsa turned to her sister.

"You tried to sacrifice yourself…for me…?" she asked.

"…I-I love you," Anna weakly answered.

Elsa looked at her sister. "You…love me?" she smiled.

Anna slowly nodded and smiled back.

Elsa wasn't looking at Anna. She was looking at Astrid and Hiccup. She remembered what Grand Pabbie told them…

She suddenly gasped. "Love will thaw…!"

"Elsa…?" Astrid asked.

"Love…of course!"

"Elsa?" Anna asked, "What are you—?"

"Love!"

Elsa stood up, lifted her arms and the ground started to shake. The snow and ice broke away from the ground, houses and fjord and rose high into the sky.

The ships in the fjord, beside them, straightened themselves.

The townspeople walked around, watching the warmth return. They all cheered.

With one final wave, Elsa drew all the snow into a giant snowflake in the sky, then waved it away, leaving a warm summer evening.

Kristoff held out a hand and helped Anna to her feet.

Hiccup walked over to give Anna another hug, but something caught his eye.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked.

"What…?"

Anna tried to grab both braids but couldn't find one of them. She combed her fingers through her hair and noticed that one side was no longer in a braid.

And short!

"What?" she asked again, as she tried to grab a bit and look at it.

In her peripheral vision, she saw that it was around shoulder-length and it looked like it had been hacked off. She stared at Elsa with a confused look on her face.

"Anna, are you okay…?" Elsa asked.

"What? Oh, I'm fine," Anna replied, cheerfully, "I always wanted a new look!"

They all chucked at Anna's response. She was back to normal.

Olaf stood in front of them all. "Hands down, this is the best day of my life…" he said, but noticed that he was melting, "…And quite possibly the last."

Elsa laughed, "Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy!"

Elsa waved her hand and surrounded Olaf with a swirl of cold air, refreezing him. Above his head, she left a little perpetually-snowing storm cloud.

Olaf gasped in excitement. "Hey, my own personal flurry!"

* * *

Hans tried to get to his feet. Kristoff began to march up to him, prepared to fight. Anna put a hand up and stopped him.

"Uh. Uh. Uh," she said, "I'll handle this."

She walked up to him as he got to his feet. He took one look at her mismatched hair and laughed.

"You look ridiculous!" he laughed.

In return, she looked at the white streak in his normally auburn hair. "You can talk," she answered sarcastically.

She turned away, happy with her last words. But she wasn't satisfied yet…

Anna turned back and punched him in the face.

Hans screamed in surprise.

He felt to make sure his face was okay.

"You'll pay for that!" he growled.

He stormed forwards but before he could get anywhere close to Anna, Astrid appeared in front of him.

She gave him an uppercut to the jaw.

"_That's_ for trying to kill everyone!" she shouted, as she punched him.

She kicked him where the sun didn't shine. He gave a squeak and fell to the ground.

"_And that's_," she hissed, "For _everything else_!"

She gave a satisfied nod and stormed off.

Elsa watched the remaining ray of sunlight disappear. "Guards!" she shouted.

Three young men ran up to the queen. "Yes, my Queen?" they asked in unison.

She scowled at Hans. "Put him somewhere for the night," she ordered, "I'll deal with him in the morning."

"Yes, of course," two men replied as they pulled Hans up on his feet and dragged him away.

The remaining guard stayed in front of the queen, waiting for an order.

"Get Anna to a doctor," Elsa asked the man, her voice quavering a little, "She needs medical attention to her arm and shoulder."

He winced when he saw the deep cut in her arm. "Yes," he exclaimed, "Right away…but what about you…?"

He looked at her. Blood was seeping down her back.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, "Anna needs help more than I do."

"…Okay…"

Anna followed him and smiled at Astrid and Hiccup on her way past. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven followed her, worried.

Elsa looked at Hiccup and Astrid. She pulled them both into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "You were right all along."

Hiccup and Astrid smiled.

"We knew you could do it."

* * *

Astrid woke up to the sound of birds. She stretched her arms and yawned. They had been up half the night waiting for Anna to be released from what Elsa called a doctor. Then Elsa had to leave to get her wound checked. When she had arrived back at the castle, where everyone was waiting, Anna showed off the bandaged abrasion on her arm.

They was too tired to find somewhere to sleep, so Elsa invited them to stay in the castle overnight. It was like sleeping on clouds.

Astrid slid off the bed, combed her fingers though her knotted hair and walked over to Hiccup's room across the hall.

She knocked on the door.

"Coming!" she heard Hiccup shout.

He opened the door and walked over to Astrid.

"Good morning," she sighed happily.

She kissed him.

"Good morning," he whispered back.

They were disrupted by Elsa.

"Come on," she told them, "We're sending off all the dignitaries."

"When is Hams leaving?" Astrid asked, coldly.

"Today," Elsa replied, "He is going with the Frenchmen. They'll send him home."

Hiccup and Astrid nodded.

"Where is everyone else?" Hiccup asked.

Anna appeared from the corner. Her hair was still in different lengths. One side was long, yet one side was in three different lengths ranging from just above the shoulder to just below it.

"They've been up for _ages_!" she giggled. "Come on! We're waiting for you!"

Astrid, Elsa and Hiccup chuckled and followed Anna downstairs.

When they walked into the courtyard, Hiccup was tackled to the ground by an excited black dragon.

"Get off me, you overgrown lizard," Hiccup laughed. "It's not my fault that you're not allowed in buildings here!"

Toothless gave him a quick lick to the cheek and moved. Hiccup got up and the large group walked out of the gates, into the town.

The first thing they saw was Ruffnut punching Hams. Tuff was encouraging her.

She punched his stomach.

"And _that's'_ for trying to kill my best friend!" she shouted.

She kicked his shin.

"And _t__hat's _for trying to kill my chief!"

She socked him across the face.

"_And that's_—!" she stopped and stared at him, wondering what it was for. She socked him across the other side of the face, "Well, that's just because I don't like you!"

Hans frowned, he could do nothing do defend himself from this Viking girl. He was guarded. One wrong move could mean the death of him.

Astrid ran over to Ruffnut and stopped another punch.

"Ruff," she asked, "How long have you been doing this for?"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut exchanged a glance.

"Since the sun rose…"

Astrid stifled a laugh. That had been at least an hour. "Why?"

"He hurt you. No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" she shouted. She turned and looked at Hans. "…Alive…" she added quietly.

Hans gulped.

Suddenly, he felt someone push him. They were headed towards a large ship.

Elsa appeared beside the dragon riders and glared at Hans, who was being forced into the ship that would take him home.

A man walked up to her and bowed. "I will return this scoundrel to his country, Queen Elsa. We shall see what his twelve big brothers think of his behaviour." The man spoke with a French accent.

Hans whimpered at the mention of his brothers.

"Arendelle thanks you, my lord," Elsa responded.

Ruffnut looked at Hans. "Is that it?" she asked.

"What do you mean, Ruff?" Astrid asked Ruffnut.

"He tried to kill everyone, become king and all we're doing is sending him back to his country so he can probably come up with a new plan," she answered.

"What else can we do?" Elsa asked.

The twins smirked at each other.

"I'll go get the Skrill!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

The two started to run towards their dragon.

Astrid stopped them.

"No, guys. Wait," she told them, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Hans has already been punished enough."

The two siblings looked at Astrid like she had grown another head.

"What do you mean?" Ruff asked, finally breaking the ice.

"Apart from the fact, he obviously doesn't like the thought of what his brothers are going to do, look at him."

She pointed to his ginger-auburn hair that had already half turned white. He only had one sideburn.

"How is snow in his hair going to punish him…?" Tuffnut asked.

"More ways than you can imagine, Tuff. Now the world will see how frozen his heart really is."

* * *

Hiccup walked around aimlessly. He was curious. All the activity was interesting to watch. Dignitaries' farewelling life-long friends, Hams being boarded on a ship that would take him home forever—

His thoughts were interrupted by the Duke. He was being led to his ship by Arendelle guards.

"This is unacceptable!" he cried, "I am innocent! I'm a victim of fear! I've been traumatised!"

He put his hand to his neck in fake pain. "Ow! My neck hurts. Is there a doctor I could…No? I demand to see the Queen!"

Kai stepped down from a neighbouring ship's gangplank, onto the deck,

"I have a message from the Queen," he said.

"Why is she not here telling me—?"

Kai unrolled a scroll and read from it. "Arendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with… _Weaseltown_."

"Weselton!" the Duke cried, "It's Weselton!"

He was ushered onto his ship.

Hiccup chuckled. The people of Arendelle had an interesting sense of humour.

Anna ran past him, pulling a blindfolded Kristoff along behind her.

He chuckled again. He was too scared to even ask, so he searched for his mum. He needed her help and advice.

* * *

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!" Anna screamed, excited.

She ran past a pole and forgetting he was behind the pole, she ran him straight into it.

"Pole," Kristoff wheezed.

"Oops, sorry," she giggled.

Anna stopped at the perfect spot. "Okay. Okay. Here we are!"

She took off his blindfold. Kristoff opened his eyes and before him, sat the most beautiful sled he had ever seen. Sven posed in front of it.

"I owe you a sled," she told him.

"Are you serious?" Kristoff asked, blown away.

She squealed. "Yes. And it's the latest model."

"No," Kristoff said as he backed away, "I can't accept this…"

Anna put her finger in his face. "You have to," she told him, "No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer."

Sven showed off his medal with a snowflake on it.

"What?" he asked, "That's not a thing."

Anna brushed the comment off. "Sure it is. And it even has a cup holder… Do you like it…?"

Kristoff looked at her shocked. "Like it?" he asked, deadpanned. "I love it!"

He swept Anna up, high and spun her around. "I could kiss you!"

Anna's shoulder was being waved around. She winced in pain, but then looked at him, almost…longingly...

Kristoff remembered Anna's injuries. Then he realised his slip. Did he seriously just say that out loud…?

He dropped her, embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot…you're hurt…"

"What was the other thing you said…?" she asked, shyly.

"What?" he asked, "Oh? Right…I could. I mean, I'd like to. I'd… may I? We me…? I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

He mentally reprimanded himself for acting like a bumbling idiot…

Anna gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We may."

Kristoff smiled at her, then kissed her.

The two smiled at one another. It was a kiss.

A true love's kiss.

* * *

Olaf waltzed past everyone, smelling the flowers and enjoying the summer.

He smelled a bunch of purple flowers. A sneeze blew the carrot nose off his face.

Sven caught it between his teeth. Olaf cheerfully walked over to grab it, but then gasped when he watched Sven slurp the whole carrot into his mouth.

His face sunk. He could almost feel a little icy tear, falling down his snowy face.

Sven then spat the carrot back out and jammed it into Olaf's face. It was completely covered in reindeer spit, but Olaf didn't care.

He let out and excited gasp and hugged the reindeer happily.

* * *

"Bye!"

The people of Arendelle farewelled their guests. They watched all the ships sailing towards their home-countries.

When the last ship had disappeared over the horizon, everyone walked over to the dragon riders.

Most of them were still afraid of the fire-breathing lizards, but they said their goodbyes anyway.

Katie wobbled up to Hookfang.

* * *

"Bye, mum," Hiccup muttered. "Astrid and I will see you in a week or two."

Astrid walked up behind Hiccup, startling him.

"Why are we not going too?" she asked.

"Oh… Well… I have to…do something important here…" he stuttered.

Astrid stared at him. He was hiding something…

"…Okay…" she said, suspiciously.

She hugged Valka.

"I'll see you soon, my dear," Valka whispered.

"Bye, Valka," she murmured.

Valka turned back to her son.

"Remember everything I told you?" she asked Hiccup.

"Yes, mum," he nodded.

What had Valka told him? Astrid was curious.

"We'll be ready for you, when you return," she told him.

"Thanks mum," Hiccup sighed.

Ready…? Now Astrid was just plain confused.

* * *

"Hoo-phan!" Katie greeted the Monstrous Nightmare.

Hookfang nuzzled the young girl, but then crooned. He had to leave.

Snotlout mounted Hookfang. "Come on, boy. The others have already started leaving. I don't want to be stuck in Arendelle with Hiccup and Astrid."

He shuddered.

Hookfang warbled a goodbye. He didn't want to leave the little girl, but he had to.

"Come on, Hookfang!" Snotlout ordered.

Katie sniffled and grabbed onto Hookfang's snout. She wasn't going to let him leave again.

"Hoo-phan?" she mumbled, sadly.

Hookfang snorted and gave the young girl a lick. She cheered up a little and giggled.

"Snotlout," Hiccup asked, "Is there anything wrong? Everyone is waiting for you."

"My stupid dragon won't go," he whined.

Hiccup smiled and whistled. A certain blue Monstrous Nightmare walked towards them.

Skye crooned and Katie squealed in delight. Another one!

She let go of Hookfang's snout and walked over to Skye. Hookfang took off, into the sky.

He roared a final goodbye. Katie looked up at him.

"Buh-bye, Hoo-phan!" she said cheerfully.

He flew towards the rest of the dragons, but not before glancing at the young girl. He was going to miss her.

Katie hugged the blue dragon in front of her and smiled.

"What are you going to call her?" Hiccup asked the young girl.

Katie looked at him, then the sky. She could remember the last few days. They were so cold, but Hoo-phan made her warm, even when she was surrounded by the small, cold things her mother called 'snowflakes'. They were cold but they were so fun to play with. They made her happy. Just like Hoo-phan did.

"Snowflake," she answered.

Elsa walked over to Hiccup. "I'm glad the young girl found a friend."

"How do you—?"

"I'm not blind, Hiccup. I saw you give the dragon to her."

"I'm sorry," he apologised, "I should have asked you about giving Snowflake to Katie first…"

"No, don't be," she assured him, "Now Katie has a dragon just like Hookfang. She'll be happy…Snowflake will be happy and I'll have a dragon to warm the people up if I ever set off another eternal winter."

She chuckled.

"Elsa, don't say things like that," Hiccup laughed, "You'll be fine! You know what thaws ice…"

He and Elsa spoke in unison

"Love," Elsa smiled.

"Heat," Hiccup continued. "I mean, love."

Elsa laughed at Hiccup. It felt good to laugh.

After all the drama, the heartache and… the snow…

It felt good to laugh.


	20. Astrid, I Just Want to Say

**Hey everybody! This will be my last Author's Note for this story. I've finished it! *balloons***

**I would love to thank all of your support but I will personally thank crazyfoxqueen, Kittenn1011 and NightFuryNinja1999! Without you guys, there would be no story! So thank you all! I would love to thank every single one of you, but I honestly don't have enough time, but be proud that you supported me during the writing of this FanFic. **

**KitKats for everyone! *throws out KitKats to everyone***

**I would like to take this last moment to tell you about something AMAZING that I learnt today...**

**A sandwich changed history. **

**A. Sandwich!**

**With that note, h****ere are the last responses...**

**Review Responses:**

**NightFuryNinja1999: No problem, friend! I think a few other people (*cough*Kit*cough*) know what I'm doing in this chapter and other people might know what's going on…but you were the first to know, because you suggested it! I don't know what I would have done without you! Thank you for the cookie. 3::) Here is one. I got a little hungry, while writing this chapter….so there might be a bite mark in it…just eat around it… XD**

**crazyfoxqueen: Go for it, mate! Pfftt. "mate". *bursts into laughter* Anywho… I'm glad J didn't find your stash of KitKats. Then what would we be able to throw at—uh… I mean ****_give to _****people…? Here, I'm in a generous mood…so here's a cheese sanger. I_I I made it myself *scary smile***

**CoolWizard22: *evil laugh* I love it when I do that. No one can understand the mind of Cloudjumper Kat! I hope for your sake, that your guess is correct. I want to see your smug-ness. :D I'm also a little disappointed that its finished too…but all good things must come to an end…I guess. No problem :) I'm really glad you like it. :D Have a KitKat!**

**Baby Toothless: *zips lips* You can't make me tell! Thanks for the cookie, Small One! Here is another cookie (::) **

**eltigre221: Yes, he will. I'm so proud of Elsa! And *squeal* Ruffnut punched him! YAY! Here is a cookie because this is the last chapter! (::)**

**Tootiedan (Guest): No problem! I'm glad NFN likes her Toothless'…or should I say…Toothli? *bursts into laughter* Oh man, I'm crying! Well done, my friend! The sequel sounds pretty cool, but I wouldn't be able to do that. Maybe you or NFN can…that'd DEFINITELY be something I'd read! I kinda do feel sorry for him as well…at least the death will be fast-ish and mostly painless! Thank you again for another delicious cereal bar! Here is one for you! /:/ I hope there is enough Hiccstrid in this chapter! **

**I love you all and I hope that you enjoy the very last chapter of How To Train Your Snowman! I'm getting all emotional now...*wipes tear from eye***

**Over and out, **

**Cloudjumper Kat :D**

* * *

"Hiccup!" Astrid called.

Her voice echoed in the empty castle hallways.

No response.

She sighed and looked out of a window. It had almost been a week since Valka and everyone else had left Arendelle. The first day had been fun. They explored the entire castle and learned how to 'ice skate.'

The ice skating was entertaining and Astrid smiled when she remembered Hiccup's face when he saw that she had mastered it before him. Elsa had made them a pair of skates made of ice for them to keep.

After the first day, though, Astrid started seeing Hiccup less. He was always "busy" or hanging out with Anna. Astrid couldn't help feeling jealous. She knew that Anna wasn't obsessed with Hiccup anymore, but it hurt when Hiccup declined her offer to hang out, saying that he needed to go see Anna to plan for a "wonderful surprise".

Astrid was beginning to wonder if he had any more time for her as well…

She saw Hiccup walking across a hallway, with Anna following him. Anna's hair had been cut to her shoulders. She kept it out, saying that she liked it better that way.

"Hiccup," she called.

She could have sworn she saw Hiccup jump in fright.

"Oh, As-Astrid. The-There you are…" he stammered. "I thought I heard you call for me…"

"I haven't seen you all week…" she sighed as she walked up to him. "Can I join you guys in whatever you're doing?"

Fear flashed across Hiccup's eyes. "Uh…well… Anna and I are really busy. We just need to finish one last thing, then we'll spend time together. I promise."

Astrid sighed. He was busy. _Again. _

"Oh, okay…" she mumbled, "I guess I'll see you around…"

She walked into a room and hid behind the door. She was going to follow Hiccup and see what he was up to! There was nothing Hiccup could hide from her, without her finding out about it.

Astrid heard Hiccup and Anna's footsteps slowly fade. She quietly ran after them.

They walked out of the castle gates and she followed them. The sun's last rays were just above the horizon, giving her just enough light to see them.

They were headed towards town.

Why?

She saw Anna walked into a building. Hiccup waited outside. Astrid hid behind another building and watched as Anna soon came out of it with a small black box.

Curious, she watched as Hiccup opened it and stared at the contents confused.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, so she crept forwards. She hid behind a house, where she could hear them.

"It's perfect," Hiccup exclaimed.

Anna squealed. "When are you going to ask?"

Hiccup's answer was drowned out by two men laughing as they walked past Astrid. She scowled and walked back towards the castle.

* * *

She sat on her bed, wondering what Hiccup was doing. He had been almost purposely avoiding her. He was always busy…

Astrid sighed. She thought this break would be great. A few weeks to themselves and nothing to have to worry about.

She was wrong.

It wasn't great.

Astrid couldn't help but wonder what the object in the black box was. She'd never seen anything like it on Berk. But why was Hiccup looking at it without her? Anna lived here; she didn't need to know what it was! Maybe…maybe Hiccup didn't want to be with her any longer…

She shook her head in disgust. That couldn't be right. She loved him and he loved her. There was no way…he'd replace her…

…Right?

Astrid gave up thinking about it. She was tired and angry. That's where all the negative thoughts were coming from. She was just tired.

The thoughts stayed in her head as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up," she heard someone whisper.

She felt someone kiss her forehead. Her eyes open to see Hiccup standing in front of her. The sunlight came through the window behind Hiccup, giving him an angelic glow. She smiled.

"Morning, babe," she whispered.

"You know when I promised you that I would spend time with you…?" he asked, nervously.

Astrid's face fell. He was too busy, wasn't he?

He smiled. "That's today. Now get up. Today is a special day!"

Astrid smiled and instantly jumped out of the bed. She gave him a massive, bone-crushing hug.

She was wrong! She had never been so happy to be wrong. Wait…

She stopped hugging him.

"Why is _today_ so special?" she asked.

"You'll see," he responded mysteriously.

"Okay…?"

She followed him as he led her towards the castle gates. He stopped in front of Toothless who was surprisingly calm…

"Milady…?" he asked as he bowed and gestured for her to sit on Toothless.

She giggled.

She sat on the saddle and soon Hiccup sat in front of her, locking his foot into the stirrup. He tried to get Toothless in the air but for some reason, the prosthetic wouldn't move. Hiccup slid off Toothless' back, smirking, and walked over to the tail.

Astrid sighed. Her perfect day had been ruined by the prosthetic tail.

"What's the problem…?" he asked himself, "Aha!"

Astrid turned around so she could see what had happened. What she saw startled her.

Hiccup was holding two 'home-made' paper flowers in his hand. One was red and one was yellow.

"I found the culprits," he laughed. "These were tangled in the tail. I wonder who did that."

She laughed and Hiccup handed her the two flowers. They were beautiful!

"Hiccup, they're amazing!" Astrid declared.

"They're tulips," he told her. "I made them myself…well…Anna showed me how…It was too cold for real ones to grow."

He sat back on the saddle and locked his foot into position. He tested the tail out to make sure it was working.

"You ready?" he asked as he turned his head to face her.

She held the flowers tighter and put her arms around Hiccup's waist. She kissed his cheek.

"I am now," she smiled.

Toothless lifted off and soared across the perfect, blue sky.

* * *

No one spoke.

They didn't need to. This moment was too precious to waste with idle chat.

Astrid sighed happily and rested her chin on his shoulder.

She couldn't believe that she had doubted Hiccup. She couldn't believe that she was mad with him. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't believe _how _she was mad with him. It was impossible for Astrid to stay mad with him, with his perfect forest green eyes and messy auburn hair.

After about an hour of pure bliss, Toothless began to descend.

Astrid sighed. She had to admit, she was a little disappointed that this was over.

"Why does this perfect moment have to end so soon…?" she thought out loud.

"It hasn't ended yet," Hiccup assured her. "That was only the beginning."

Astrid smiled.

She let him lead her back to the castle. There, Anna, Elsa and Kristoff were waiting. She raised her eyebrow. Why were they here? Where they part of her 'special day'?

"I love the flowers, Hiccup!" Elsa exclaimed, "Nice choice!"

"I like to think of myself as a bit of an expert when it comes to flower making," Hiccup joked.

Astrid rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Hey!" Anna protested, laughing, "I showed you how!"

"…Anyway," Hiccup mumbled, suddenly a bit more serious, "Astrid, can you hand the flowers to Elsa for a minute…"

"Sure…"

Astrid gave the two flowers to Elsa. She noticed Hiccup grab the black box from yesterday. Maybe now, she'd be able to know what was in it!

Hiccup took her hand.

"Astrid Hofferson…" Anna whispered to him.

"No, it's okay, Anna," he whispered back, "I can do this on my own."

Astrid watched as Anna stepped back. She heard Hiccup take a breath.

"Astrid Hofferson," he stated, "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. When I first laid eyes on you, I thought that I'd never have a chance with you. But look at me now… At _us_. I now have the most perfect woman on Berk as my girlfriend…"

She smiled at him. Although she was a little confused as to _why _he was doing this, it was so sweet.

"These last few weeks have shown me what I am without you. I am nobody. I never knew how much I loved you, until I looked at your pale, lifeless face. I wouldn't be _half _the person I am now, without you. And that why…that's why I want to… I want to just say…"

He took another deep breath.

_"__I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With never a fear of drowning_

_And gladly ride the waves of life…" _he sung a little off-key

Astrid gasped. Valka had told her that this was the song Chief Stoick sang to her when—

_"…__If you would marry me"_

Astrid smiled and almost started hyperventilating with excitement. Was he going to—?! He must have arranged with her parents to—!

"Now, on one knee…" Anna whispered.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, good-naturedly. Proposal traditions in Arendelle were different to ones in Berk, but this seemed more romantic, and Astrid deserved the best. He bent down on one knee and opened the box facing it towards her.

"Astrid…will you marry me?"

She looked inside the box. A large, sparkling rock was in it, attached to a silver band, around the size of her finger.

She looked at Hiccup. He was beginning to sweat. Beside him, Anna was holding in an excited squeal.

Tears escaped down her cheek; tears of happiness.

She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

…

…

…

"Yes!"

* * *

**The End. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Don't worry guys! I'm cruel but I'm not _that _cruel! I am going to write a One/Two-shot of the wedding based on an instrumental I love. "The Haddock Family."**

**It will be filled with Hiccstrid fluff! Just like this chapter hopefully was. In the words of Agnes..."It's so fluffy, I'm gonna DIE!"**

**And in case anyone was wondering, the two tulip colours mean "Hopelessly in love" and "Declaration of love" for yellow and red tulips respectfully. So sweet! I know! **

**Anyway. Bye for now everyone! I wish you all the best! And I hope to hear from you in reviews or PM's again soon!**

**Cloudjumper Kat! **


End file.
